I Don't Believe You
by Stun04
Summary: My first Jate continuing story. What if Jack had a dark past and what if he didn't believe Michael's story. Takes place after Two For the Road. Rated M for language, disturbing themes and possible future smut
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Two for the Road.. I added a little mystery to Jack on my own so don't be confused if something is said that hasn't been addressed on the show. Plus I am not a forensic specialist so forgive any leeway I took while describing the crime scene. So please read and review.

**I Don't Believe You**

The bodies of Ana, Libby and Henry had all been removed from the hatch. Even though they weren't there anymore the pools of blood left behind told their stories. Jack, Kate, Sayid, Locke, Sawyer and Michael remained in the hatch trying to deal with what they had found and to hear from Michael what happened. The group listened as Michael told his story, he had been awoken by gunshots he had run into the room to see Ana and Libby shot and bleeding while Henry stood there holding the gun. He had rushed Henry but was too slow and Henry managed to get a shot off hitting him in the shoulder. They fought over the gun and Michael eventually took possession of it. Knowing it was either life or death he shot Henry before The Other could do any more damage. A few minutes later as he struggled to stop his bleeding they had shown up and that was his story.

Kate jumped as Sawyer lept up and started pacing the room ranting and raving about how he was going to go to The Other's camp and kill every single last one of them. Sayid just sat in the chair staring at the floor and Locke's eyes were focused on the pool of blood that Libby had left behind. It was Jack that Kate focused on. He was leaning on the wall and hadn't said anything. She had watched him when they entered the hatch and he moved from body to body looking for any sign of life. He never spoke though not even when he was bandaging up Michael.

Michael started talking about how they needed to get the guns and hit The Others hard. Sawyer said he was all in for it. Locke and Sayid exchanged sad looks, it looked to them that they were about to go to war. All eyes slowly turned to Jack to hear his opinion. As if feeling the weight of all the stares he slowly looked around the room and at each one of the occupants. Kate inhaled a quick breath when she saw his eyes. In all of the time they had been on the island Kate had never seen that look before. Not when the pilot was eaten, or when Claire was taken or even when Boone died. Jack's beautiful brown eyes were cold, harsh and dead. Kate felt her heart skip a beat, she knew how much stress Jack was under and she feared that this might have been the last straw. What would he do? Would he say he didn't give a shit and good luck as he walked out the door? In a way Kate couldn't blame him if he did, except she'd try to go with him wherever it was he would go. Suddenly he spoke two quiet but earth shattering words.

"Why Michael?" his voice was low and cold with absolutely no feeling behind it. His words were as dead as his eyes.

Everyone including Michael glanced at him confused. What did he mean? They all watched as Jack fixed his hard stare straight on Michael.

"Why what Jack?" Michael asked glancing at Sawyer. Sawyer like everyone else had finally seen Jack's eyes and tried to see what was going on in the doctor's head.

"Well Michael," he said dryly. "What I'm wondering is why you shot Ana, what was the point?" Everyone gasped a little at Jack's accusation. It couldn't be true could it? All eyes turned back to Michael.

"Shoot Ana? I told you Henry shot Ana." Michael said almost incredulously.

"Yes, I know that's what you said, but what I want is the truth. Look where Ana was. She was up against the back of the chair and there was no blood, splatter behind her on the wall, but the bullet is in the chair. That means she was reclining on the chair when she was shot. Otherwise if she had been standing, leaning forward or trying to stand, the bullet would have passed through her and there would be blood on the wall. There isn't because the chair absorbed it." Jack said almost sounding bored.

"What are you getting at Jack?" Kate asked quietly. She wanted to cry when his eyes swept over her as if she wasn't there and fixed back on Michael.

'What I'm saying is that I seriously doubt Ana, a trained cop, who was nearly killed by Henry earlier would just sit and relax as he walked out of the gun room, got in front of her and shot her. I'm just not buying it. Ana was shot deliberately and I want Michael to tell me why." Jack said coldly.

"What about Libby?" Locke asked quietly, he and Sayid were feeling almost relieved at Jack's accusations because their own guts were telling them something was wrong.

"Libby was an accident, wasn't she Michael? You were only planning on killing Ana and Henry, what happened, did she startle you and you shot first and asked questions later?" asked Jack.

"This is crazy, why would Michel do this, it makes no sense. Hello! The Others have killed here before. I think we need to go after them now" exclaimed Sawyer who though he was defending Michael could slowly feel the doubt knocking at his brain.

"Jack, I know you're upset but Sawyer's right The Other's are the enemy not me, I was shot remember? Plus if I was the killer why the hell wouldn't I have booked and gotten out of here?" Michael said trying to reason with Jack.

"Yes let's talk about your gunshot wound" Jack said matter of fact. "You said you were near the door and Henry was all the way across the room, you ran at him but he got a shot off before you could get near him. Then how come you have a close range gunshot wound, that had and angled entry and exit? You weren't shot head on Michael." Jack took his own hand and made a fake gun and held it to his shoulder as if he were going to shoot himself. Kate's eyes widened as she saw on Jack the way the bullet would have to enter to match Michael's wounds.

'Now since you just happened to stumble out to me and Kate after no contact with you for weeks, you've been trying to get us to go after The Others. You tell us they are unarmed, that they don't have many people, that they are primitive I just can't help but think how convenient that is. I mean did you think that I would lead everyone into that obvious of a trap?" Jack asked with nothing but ice in his veins.

A pin would be heard if it were to drop on the floor. Sayid, Locke, Sawyer, and Kate all waited with bated breath silently praying that Michael could answer Jack's questions and Michael would be innocent and everything would be ok. Their prayers would not be answered.

"They have my boy" Michael said softly, pleading with Jack. "He's my son and they have him. They told me that if I got into your camp and killed Anna and made it look like Henry did it and that I killed him in self defense, that I could gain your trust and that I could really be in control. All I had to do was convince you to go after The Others and walk right into their trap. I'm sorry I'm so sorry, they wanted Ana dead because she was a threat to them. I swear I never meant to kill Libby she was just there and I reacted." Michael said tears dripping down his face, if it was sympathy he hoped to see in Jack's eyes he wasn't going to get it.

"Why was Ana a threat and what is their plan? Who are they, and what the hell do they want?" Jack pulled the gun out of his waistband but didn't point it; instead he held it in his hands almost as if weighing it. A couple hours ago if someone asked if Jack Shephard could shoot someone without flinching they would be laughed at, but now with Jack's cold dead eyes no one in the room doubted for one second that if Michael didn't answer Jack's questions the doctor would easily put a bullet into him.

"I don't know their entire plan, I swear" Michael said holding his hands in the air. "All I know for sure was that they wanted Henry dead because he was a liability, they told me to try to lure Ana in here and stage it to look like Henry did it. They knew Ana was a cop and that she had killed one of them already. They're afraid of a few of you and they know that you could cause them problems. They also knew that it would be hard for just anyone to kill Ana so it had to be someone she trusted. She had stayed behind when you all left because she wanted to kill Henry but she couldn't do it. I told her I would so she gave me the gun and the combination. You were right Jack she was relaxing in the chair, she never saw it coming." Michael said crying.

"Who else are they after?" Sayid asked

Michael sighed, "You, Eko, and Jack."

Kate felt the fear grip her, they wanted to kill Jack? They had been out there right on the line that shouldn't be crossed and the whole time these people were plotting Jack's death. She wanted to get up and hug him close to feel his heartbeat and to know that his was ok; she couldn't handle it if he was to get hurt.

"Wait, why the hell do they want Jack, he's a spinal surgeon for god's sake? I mean I've got to be more dangerous than him" asked Sawyer almost sounding disgruntled.

For the first time Michael met Jack's eyes head on without flinching. "They know things about the people on the island, I don't know how but they do. They know all about Sayid and his military experience. They know that Eko was a drug dealing rebel in Africa who has killed many people including a couple Others when we crashed, and they know about you Jack, and your time in Asia and South America." If it was even possible, Jack's eyes hardened even more. Kate looked at Jack, Asia and South America, what could he possibly have done? She realized that this whole time she had made so many assumptions about Jack that it hit her that she didn't really even know him at all. Everyone glanced at Jack curiously as if they were hoping he spill all his secrets right here and now, but that wasn't going to happen.

Jack glanced at the ground and then back at Michael. "Well, I guess that means you know what I'm capable of and that I don't even need this gun if I don't want to use it" he said in a voice so dark it sent absolute chills down Kate's spine. Sayid and Locke looked at Jack with curiosity in their eyes and Sawyer unconsciously took a step back.

"So this is how it's going to go, you're going to get in the gun closet." Jack started but was interrupted by Michael.

"But my boy?"

Jack continued on ignoring the interruption with steel in his voice, "and I'm not going to tell you twice. Don't worry about Walt, we'll get him back but without you. You can stay alive for now as long as you don't try to cross any of us. Understand?"

Michael quickly thought back to the disturbing facts that he had learned about Jack's past and knew Jack was not one to cross. It seemed to Michael that Jack might not be real. He had seen Jack as a caring doctor, kind to strangers he watched as he was affectionate with Kate. No way could the man that he had befriended be the same person who he had been shocked to learn about through The Others. He didn't believe the stories and up until a few minutes ago still questioned their validity, but now looking at Jack's cold eyes and hearing his emotionless voice Michael knew it was the truth. He just nodded and stepped into the room and heard the door slide shut behind him.

Jack closed the door and turned around to find four pairs of questioning eyes on him.

"You suspected that Michael was a traitor the whole time?" Locke's question interrupted the silence. Jack was almost relieved at the question, expecting to be grilled about Asia and South America, two subjects he sure as hell wasn't going to discuss.

He looked up, "Yes I did, I thought twice about leaving Ana down here with him but I figured she could take care of herself. My mistake cost her and Libby their lives. It's my fault they are dead. Now if you excuse me I need to find Eko and warn him about what's going on. Sayid, I don't think I need to warn you to be careful if The Others want us we need to be prepared and I'm going to be dammed if I have to be responsible for more people dying."

"Perhaps we can use their own trap to trick them," Sayid said thoughtfully.

Jack nodded "See if you and Locke can come up with some sort of plan, I'll be back in a little while." With that Jack turned and walked out of the hatch. As soon as he was gone Locke looked at Sayid.

"It seems we have stumbled upon our own secret weapon with Jack, if whatever he did is enough to make The Others nervous than perhaps it's good he's on our side." Locke said with his normal bizarre humor.

"Bets on what he did?" Sawyer said humorlessly

"He was so cold" Kate whispered, strangely she wasn't afraid of Jack, but for him, because of what The Others could do and what he could do to himself with this new guilt he has added to his already sagging shoulders. She jumped up and without thinking raced out of the hatch to catch him.

Ok so this is my first ongoing Jate story so I'm probably only going to continue it as long as I get reviews because there really is no reason to go on if no one is reading it, so please hit the little button and I will get back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok everyone this is going to be a short update I promise I'll do a longer one this weekend. This chapter has some Jate smut as well. Once again please read and review, cause if I don't get reviews then that means people aren't reading it and then there would be no reason for me to write : )

Chapter 2

Kate burst out of the hatch and looked around the jungle. She couldn't explain it but the need to find Jack was overwhelming. She figured the best path to take was to the beach. Jack said he was going to find Eko so she figured she would head there. Even though she knew she needed to find him she didn't know what she was going to say to him. She felt like she had just spent the last hour looking at a stranger inhabiting Jack's body. His eyes had been so lifeless and what was the deal with Asia and South America? Kate almost laughed at the irony of that thought. Who was she to question Jack's past? Wasn't he allowed the same amount of privacy that she felt she was entitled to? Still it irked her, Michael obviously knew something and for a man who jut shot two of his own friends to back down against Jack with barely a peep well that was pretty curious in itself.

As Kate quickly walked along the path she shuddered as she remembered Jack's conversation with Michael, _Well, I guess that means you know what I'm capable of and that I don't even need this gun if I don't want to use it. _Jack's voice had sounded so deadly, what was he capable of? Kate thought back to all of her time spent with Jack, the talks, the laughter, the quiet times just shared together. Kate knew Jack had demons, she could see them in his eyes but he always covered them up and they went unspoken. However, never in the time that she had been with Jack did she ever see the coldness she had just witnessed, not after she lied to him about the gun case, or when he was angry with her over the kiss she ran from and the disastrous trek for Michael. She thought it had been bad before when he ignored her but seeing him today she realized it could get worse.

She sighed, how much worse could it get she thought to herself. Ana and Libby were murdered by Michael; Jack was blaming himself and had turned into a complete stranger. Their camp was at the cusp of war with unknown enemies who always seemed to be one step ahead of them at all times, and Walt was out there somewhere. If they got him back would he still be Walt or would The Others have warped his mind somehow? As Kate pondered these thoughts she turned around a bend and saw a blur of color. Her heart stopped for a slight second when she realized it was Jack.

He was leaning on a tree hunched with his head in his hands. He didn't look to be crying but he was obviously agitated as he ran his hands through his short cropped hair. Now that he was here in front of her she somehow found herself frozen. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then she mentally counted to five.

"Jack?" she said softly approaching him slowly. Jack's head shot up and she saw right into his eyes she wanted to cry when she saw that they were as cold and lifeless as they were not too long ago.

"What do you need Kate?" He said leaning back against the tree. Kate felt his cold gaze on her and suddenly she felt like the prey to a hungry predator. She was almost afraid to move as if the movement would somehow cause him to go for her jugular. Kate wasn't used to being afraid of Jack; the whole concept was foreign to her. She wanted to say she didn't like it at all but somewhere in the part of her she was excited. It made no sense and was stupid at best but she couldn't help it. She had always been attracted to Jack from day one; she had always known he was too good for her, thought that she would ruin him. Somehow watching him in his own darkness Kate felt almost relieved, Jack was somehow on her level now they were equals in her eyes for the first time since they landed. She knew Jack would hate that line of thinking, he never made himself out to be perfect or above her, she did that on her own.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok? You took off so fast and it isn't safe for you to be out here, not if The Others are trying to hurt you." Kate said softly moving closer to him. She now stood in front of him and could feel the heat radiating off of him. It was a relief to know that not all of him was cold.

"I can take care of myself Kate" Jack said quietly. Kate noticed that his voice did not hold the harshness that it did moments ago.

"Uh yeah, according to Michael I guess it seems like you can" she startled slightly when his head jerked up to her and see saw a flash of fire in his eyes, and as quickly as it appeared it was gone, but Kate took comfort in the fact that it was there even for a short time. Jack straightened him self from the tree and stretched to his full height and towered over her but Kate refused to back down.

"Yes, I'm very good at taking care of myself" he said with a humorless smirk, his eyes lazily traveled down her body making her blood singe a little. "And I don't need anyone running through the jungle getting hurt trying to save me."

Kate took a deep breath and literally felt like she was breathing Jack, his smell, his heat she was so close to him and she wanted to touch him so bad. From the moment Michael said Jack was in danger she wanted to bury herself in him and keep him close to her.

"What is that you do need Jack?' she asked huskily surprised at her own forwardness.

Jack glanced away from her and Kate knew she had him; she was chipping away at his icy exterior and was finally making progress.

"Go away Kate" he said still avoiding her eyes.

"No" she said firmly, "Tell me Jack what is it that you need?"

It all happened so fast that Kate wasn't sure how, but she found herself pinned to the tree that Jack had just been leaning on. She became aware that what was pinning her there was the body of one Jack Shephard. She gasped as she realized that his chest was against her pressing her into the bark, one of his hands was gripping the tree while the other was behind her head keeping it was slamming into the tree. What got her completely was the fact that he had somehow inserted his leg in between hers and she found herself straddling his thigh. His face was inches from hers and the coldness that was in his eyes was replaced by a burning fire. She whimpered as he moved his leg lightly and it rubbed against her sensitive center. Hearing her whimper he pushed himself against her harder crushing her against the tree but surprisingly with no pain. Kate's body took over and without breaking eye contact she started moving against his leg, the pressure was too much and she needed relief. She whispered his name in need and he crushed his mouth against hers. Their tongues met in a crashing duel and their lips and teeth meshed together. Kate rode his leg harder and she gasped when she felt him pull her off the tree and onto his leg fully. He grabbed her by the ass and held her to him as the pressure became unbearable and Kate thrust against his leg hard and fast. Suddenly Kate felt herself cry out and go over the edge. She couldn't believe that Jack had just made her come by just letting her ride his thigh, they were both still fully clothed for god's sake.

Kate tried to catch her breath and at the same time wrap her mind around what had just happened. She felt Jack gently lean her back against the tree and start to pull away from her. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her.

"Kate" he whispered, "Let me go"

"No" Kate said tightening her hold on him. She held him so close she could feel as a sigh move through his body.

"Kate I need to find Eko and…you need to let me go" Jack said almost painfully.

Kate looked up into his eyes and saw the Jack she knew and cared for. She watched as she saw a slight flash of anguish flicker in his eyes. She felt him reach up and remove her arms around his neck. Kate started to protest but he interrupted her.

"No Kate, not now I can't. Ana and Libby are dead and it's my fault. What I need? What I want?" he said gently stroking her face as if he were stroking the flames of a fire "It doesn't matter anymore Kate. I'm sorry." With that Kate watched the lifeless cold look reenter his eyes and before she could react he was jogging down the path to the beach and out of her sight.

Kate leaned against the tree. Yes, what had happened to Libby and Ana was horrific but it wasn't Jack's fault. And there was no way in hell she would let him take the blame for it. She was also going to have a conversation with him about what had just happened here against this tree. Jack may try to be cold and aloof with her but that wouldn't bother her especially knowing now that he had a flame burning deep inside him. Nope she was far from done with Jack Shephard.

Ok so please review and let me know if I should bother continuing on with the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, as long as they keep coming so will the chapters of this storyJ. Also in my story Shannon is still alive. Also can I just give out a shout out to JJ Abrams I just saw MI3 and at the end of the credits during the special thanks there is thanks to the Hanso Foundation and that just made my day. Ok so on to the story.

Chapter 3

The castaways decided to hold the funerals of Anna and Libby right away, it was almost best to just get it over with so they were laid to rest late in the afternoon. Henry was also buried but besides a prayer by Eko over his grave not much was said about the Other. Sayid, honestly could care less what happened to Henry's body but respected people's need to bury him and his memory. Kate had stood at the funeral but had kept her eyes on Jack the whole time. His attitude and behavior was just like it was in the hatch, he was cold and quiet during the services. When asked if he would like to say anything about Ana Lucia all he said was that she liked Tequila and Tonic.

Later that evening Kate sat at the end of the beach next to her own fire staring into the flames. She had searched for Jack but he wasn't at the beach or the hatch. She figured he had just gone off to be by himself but that wasn't reassuring to her. She knew she wouldn't be able to relax until she knew where he was and in her eyesight. She sighed and pondered her life and how she got to this point. When they had crashed here it was a mixed blessing. Being on the island had been a reprieve from having to go to prison it was a chance at a new life. Unfortunately it also was a curse, it would be so easy to give in and start a new life but the thought of rescue had held her back. She knew that what she really meant was that the thought of rescue had held her back from a life with Jack. At times she wished she had one of those magic glass balls and that she could look into it and see if rescue would ever come. She had known that if it showed her that it wouldn't she would've thrown herself into Jack's arms and never let go. She knew that if they would ever be brought back to civilization that she would be thrown in jail and as confused about Jack as she was she knew he would stick by her. Normally that would be a great thing; Kate knew that she would be able to get through everyday of incarceration as long as she knew Jack was out there waiting for her. But that was so selfish of her, it would be easy to sit in a cell all day and just think of his touch, smell and his taste.

How could she ask Jack to be out in the free world surrounded by his work, family and friends and still think of her? Kate wasn't stupid she knew that out there in the free world Jack was something that women dreamed of, tall, dark, handsome, caring, and sensitive plus a doctor to boot. How could she expect him to sit around and wait for a convict girlfriend while eligible women would most definitely be throwing themselves at him constantly? She saw the looks the women on the island gave him; they would watch him through the corner of their eyes, blush when he talked to them. The only thing was here Kate had an invisible claim on Jack from the day they landed and they all knew it. Back home she wouldn't be able to stake a claim to him with a look or a touch on his arm she would be locked away. Somehow after today though that didn't matter to her, today everything changed. Three lives had come to a brutal end by someone that most of the castaways trusted and cared about. The man she secretly loved was being haunted by his past and was deteriorating in front of her.

It hit her over the head by the cartoonish proverbial sledgehammer she truly loved Jack unconditionally. She didn't know what happened to Jack in his past but it didn't matter to her. Even if she didn't know everything about him she knew his heart and she knew that whatever he did it wasn't anything she couldn't look past. Hell she was a murderer herself, short of pedophilia there wasn't much Jack could have done to make her turn away from him. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching her. She looked up to see Shannon.

Kate didn't know Shannon as well as she knew Claire and Sun but Kate had noticed the major attitude change in her when Boone had passed and had become involved with Sayid, she had become more mature and likable.

"Hey Kate," Shannon said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Mind if I sit?"

Kate smiled at her and Shannon took a seat next to her and looked at the fire, after a few seconds of silence she spoke again.

"I think Sayid is going to kill me all I've done today is hover unmercifully" Shannon said with a smirk. She looked at Kate. "Uh Sayid told me about what Michael said about The Others wanting him, Jack and Eko. Sayid is a trained soldier and here I am keeping him in watching distance like it's going to make a difference."

Kate smiled, "It's understandable, you love him and want him safe." Kate's eyes quickly scanned the beach once again for Jack. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Shannon.

"How is Jack? He uh didn't seem himself during the funeral." Shannon asked softly.

Kate sighed, "I don't know, he's not doing well though. He's blaming himself for Ana and Libby and he's hurting and all I want to do is help him but I can't because he's disappeared and I can't find him. The Others want him and so his big idea is to go off somewhere by himself I swear sometimes he drives me insane." Kate said her voice almost becoming hysterical. Sensing the change in Kate, Shannon gently put her hand on her arm.

"Hey Jack is going to be ok all right. He's hurting but he knows you love him and he'll be…"

"He doesn't know" Kate said softly "He doesn't know I love him because all I've ever done is push him away."

"Oh" Shannon said thoughtfully "I always thought you guys were together I mean the way you look at each other and I don't know you guys just kind of scream chemistry. You mean to say you guys haven't even kissed yet?"

Kate blushed, "Well no we've kissed. I kissed him once and then I did what I do best and ran away, and then he uh kissed me today but he left not long after." Kate couldn't believe she was talking about this but she had never had many girlfriends so the stereotypical girl talk was almost a relief.

"Really?" Shannon's eyes lit up "What was it like? I mean Jack looks like he's a good kisser." Shannon chuckled at the look Kate gave her, "Hey don't get me wrong I love Sayid but I am a woman and I'd have to be blind to not see Jack as an attractive man, I mean all the women on the island do. You know that woman Susan who seems to be with a new guy every week? I think Jack is her grand prize."

Kate's eyes flared at the thought of another woman trying to get Jack, "Oh really?" her voice somewhat harsh.

Shannon laughed "Yeah, do you know she actually stepped on a sea urchin on purpose just so Jack would look at her foot? It was pretty funny Jack just looked at her foot gave her medicine and sent her on her way without barely a peep. She had practically thrown herself at him and he gave her nothing. It was amusing for us to watch."

Kate looked down the beach and saw the woman Susan snuggling up to another man Kate remembered his name was Daniel. She would be keeping an eye out for that one.

"It's kind of an unspoken fact that Jack is yours though" Shannon said "And well no offense but the fact that you are a fugitive kind of helped you out, I think Susan is afraid of you so she's stayed away from Jack."

Kate laughed at that, who knew Sawyer had actually done a favor for her when he exposed her in front of everyone. The two sat for a few minutes just enjoying the silence, when Shannon spoke up.

"Look we don't really know each other that well so please don't get mad that I'm going to say this, but you need to tell him you love him. Sayid says a war is coming and he's nervous. All I'm saying is you and I are in the same boat. These people they want to hurt are the men we love and do you know what scares me? They just might be able to do it. So just think about telling him cause pretty soon it might be to late." Shannon said hurriedly. "I'm going to head back to Sayid, have a goodnight Kate and please consider what I said." With that Shannon was walking away and Kate was alone again.

She sighed and looked around her and she knew Shannon was right; who knew the best advice would come from a girl that gave herself a pedicure after a plane crash? Kate pulled her knees up to her chin and thought of what she was going to do. First she was going to have to find Jack, second she was going to have to make him listen to her. With the mood he was in she knew she was going to have to do a lot of convincing to make him come around. She smiled for a second, well if he won't listen to my voice he's just going to have to listen to my body. She blushed as thoughts of how she could gain his attention rushed through her head. Ok she thought as she stood up and brushed the sand off her pants, time to find Jack.

She headed down the beach and looked in his tent and all around and didn't see him anywhere. She figured she would try the hatch one more time. As she walked to the hatch she kept her eyes and ears open, not just for danger but anything that might lead her to Jack. She approached the hatch and headed in. When she entered she saw Claire sitting on the couch with Aaron and peeked into the computer room and saw Locke doodling on a piece of paper. She had noticed Locke spending a lot of time around Claire and she thought it was a bit strange. Kate understood why Claire was wary of Charlie and his possible drug habit but she was sure they would find their way back to each other. Hell if she and Jack could then anything is possible.

"Hey Claire" Claire looked up at the voice and smiled when she saw Kate.

"Hey Kate, how are you?" the young mother asked.

"Uh not bad, have you seen Jack down here at all?" Kate asked trying to keep her eyes from scanning the room; it would hold too many bad memories of Libby and Ana.

"No I haven't, I just came down here to get the nappies I left in the laundry I'm waiting for them to finish so I can get out of here. I don't like it here anymore, it's too sad." Claire said.

"You're looking for Jack?" Locke's voice came from behind her. His obvious interest in Jack made Kate falter for a second. Jack and Locke were notorious for not getting along and for some reason his wanting to discuss Jack made her a little nervous.

"Yeah" Kate carefully answered, "I haven't seen him and just need to talk to him."

"Well he hasn't been here since this morning; you know when that interesting conversation about Jack's past came up? Is there anything on that subject you could shed any light to?" Locke asked curiously.

Kate frowned and shook her head, "Sorry can't help you out"

"Can't or won't?" Locke asked and Kate felt a bit annoyed. She also saw his eyes flicker to the room where Michael was being held. That made her very uncomfortable, if Locke really wanted to know about Jack how much would he give Michael to get the information?

"I really don't know anything, now if you excuse me I'll talk to you guys later." Kate said as she hurried out of the room. As she exited out of the hatch she ran into Sayid.

"I'm sorry Sayid I didn't see you." Kate said apologetically.

"It's ok Kate, sometimes I think we should all wear bells." Sayid said with a small smile.

"So where's Shannon?" Kate asked with a smirk.

Sayid chuckled, "She is with Jin and Sun, she said she would stay only after I promised to come straight to the hatch. I wanted to stay here and keep an eye on Michael" he said walking past Kate towards the entrance.

"Sayid?" Kate called getting his attention. He walked back facing her. "Can I ask you for a favor?' she went on when Sayid nodded. "Look, Locke is really interested in what happened in the hatch this morning, especially the information about Jack's past. I know we are all interested but I don't like the way Locke looked when he was asking me questions. I think he's going to try to get Michael to tell him and I'm afraid he's going to do something really stupid like make a deal with him or something. I promise you whatever Jack did, I don't believe he's a threat to us in anyway so I think he should be able to keep his past to himself without John Locke trying to get involved in it." Kate said nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Sayid said while Kate gave a small sigh of relief. "I have seen into Jack's eyes too and you're right I don't believe he's a threat to us, but I am worried about him, I have never seen him like this and I'm afraid he won't do a very good job taking care of himself."

"I know I'm actually going to find him now. Don't worry, I will make him take care of himself even if it means I have to drug him again" Kate said joking but Sayid could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"Do not worry about Locke, Kate. I will be in there tonight and I will make sure that if he tries to bring it up that the discussion on Jack is off limits and that he doesn't see Michael at all." Sayid said giving her shoulder a squeeze. Kate smiled gratefully at him and said goodnight. After he entered the hatch Kate started to think of where he might be. He wasn't at the hatch and he wasn't at the beach. Kate suddenly remembered the last time Jack disappeared without a word, it was when he found fresh water. The cave of course you idiot! Kate shook her head scolding herself. The caves had been long abandoned and she knew that would be where Jack would go to get away.

Ok so this was actually intended to be one update but this chapter became way too long so I'm going to post this part now and finish what would have been the end of this chapter. So you will be getting 2 updates today so please please review because my fragile little ego depends on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here's Chapter 4 just like I promised. Be warned much Jate angst and smut ensues. You know the drill please read and review

Chapter 4

Kate quickly walked through the jungle and sighed in relief when she saw the entrance to the caves. It had been a dark and cold walk and she was glad to be here. She frowned when she walked through the entrance, it was pitch black. Surely if Jack was here he would've made a fire, it was too cold and damp to sleep here otherwise. She wondered if she had guessed wrong about his whereabouts. However, as she crossed the threshold and entered their old dwelling place, she sensed his presence. It made her sad to think he was out here all alone and in the dark. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and gasped when she felt an arm grasp her around the waist and pull her back against a hard body, while the other arm wrapped around her neck. On impulse Kate gasped out his name. As suddenly as she was grabbed she was just as quickly let go.

"Kate?" she heard his raspy voice whisper near her ear. She felt shivers dance down her spine and she quickly turned to face him. She couldn't see him in the pitch black except a general silhouette of him.

"Oh Jack, I'm so glad you're here I've been so worried" with that she launched herself at him wrapping her arms around him tight. She could feel him relax for a slight second and then he stiffened and tried to move back. No way, Kate thought as she felt him try to disengage from her. Taking a deep breath Kate took the plunge and for once in her life took the big risk. She grasped Jack and lifted her face up and kissed him. It was pure dumb luck that she actually made it to his mouth in the complete darkness. She felt his resistance so she gently ran her tongue across his lips begging for entry. She pressed her body against him and was pleased to feel his hardness through his jeans. Kate continued to kiss and lick at his mouth trying to break down his defenses. She was rewarded kindly for her efforts when she grinded her pelvis against his. Suddenly his arms were around her waist grasping her tight against him. His mouth opened and their tongues engaged in a duel. Kate felt heat, lust and passion sweep through her body as she tried to push against Jack even harder. She wanted to just be enveloped by him.

His hands were sliding down her body being followed by her own chills of want. He grasped her ass and pulled her tight against him. She groaned against his mouth, kissing him harder wanting to taste all of him. She ran her hands underneath his shirt touching every part of his bare back she pushed the shirt up and gasped for breath as he tore his mouth away from her to discard his shirt. As he was doing that Kate quickly ripped off her own and was soon back in his arms his mouth on hers, his tongue intertwined with her own. His hands burned against her bare flesh, and she whimpered when she felt him moving her backwards without breaking contact. After walking a bit he pulled her to a halt and slowly pushed her to the ground. Kate was pleasantly surprised to feel an airplane seat underneath her. She stretched out and whispered his name as he settled on top of her. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close feeling his pelvis rub right against hers. She ran her hands across his bare skin but it was driving her nuts to not be able to see his face. She wasn't sure how Jack seemed 100 at seeing in the dark. As if sensing her frustration she felt Jack pull away from her slightly, still attached to her by her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. She heard some clicking noises and suddenly the cave was softly lit. She saw that Jack had a battery operated lantern from the hatch. She then looked up and realized he was staring down at her with awe, confusion and lust in his eyes. There she was pinned under Jack his bare chest pressed against hers. Her legs were tight around him and suddenly everything seemed to stop.

Kate looked into his eyes and saw in him the Jack that she loved. She smiled and gently grazed his cheek with her fingertips.

"What are we doing Kate? What are you doing here?" Jack said not taking his eyes off of her.

"Well you're about to make love to me" she whispered huskily and happily felt his hardness now pressed against her own center only separated by a couple layers of denim. She knew that if she didn't play it right she would spook him so she lifted herself off her back and put her face right up to his their lips only slight inches apart. "And I'm here cause I've been looking for you all day Jack Shephard. I know you want to ignore whatever this is between us, but it isn't going to work." She said bravely.

"Yeah, how can you be so sure?" Jack asked his voice hoarse.

"Because I want you, and I want the man that I love to make love to me. I want him to finish what he started against a tree outside the hatch, except this time when he makes me come I want him inside me coming too." Kate said seductively. Unfortunately the seduction didn't work as she planned. Jack's eyes flashed black and he quickly moved away from her and stood up.

"No Jack," she whimpered just as quickly jumping to her feet and standing in front of him. She could feel how tense he was and she could sense he was becoming agitated. Kate gently stroked his face and hair as if attempting to tame a wild beast. "Stop it Jack, stop pushing me away" Kate said with force in her voice.

"Oh right, I'm supposed to take advice from you about pushing people away?" Jack said his voice cold and bitter.

Kate sucked in a breath as she heard the words leave his lips, but she also saw him avoid her gaze as if the words were hurting him as well. It dawned on her that Jack was trying to push her away on purpose and that he was going to try to be cruel about it, but that they were just words and that there was no feeling behind them. If that's how he wanted to play it that was fine with Kate, she wasn't going anywhere.

"What the hell do you want from me Kate? I'm sure there are better things you could be doing with your time right now, I'm sure Sawyer wouldn't mind the company." Kate could almost hear him choke on those last words.

"I'm here because I'm worried about you, I'm scared for you. You're obviously not well right now Jack; I just want to make you feel better." Kate said trying to get him to look at her.

Jack let out a harsh laugh, "Oh I see you think I need a pity fuck huh? Well that's real kind of you Kate but no thanks I think I'll pass."

Kate felt the anger boil inside her at that one "A pity fuck? You think I'm here for a pity fuck?" her voice raising. "If I wanted to give you a pity fuck I would have crawled into your bed a long time ago Jack," she said exasperated. If he wanted to fight she would fight, as long as it made him feel better and got the job done. She was rewarded by Jack's head snapping back to her and his glare met her with fire in his eyes. There it is Kate thought, she was making progress, it might be ugly but it was progress nonetheless.

"So is that what you think Kate? Poor Jack, he must be so lonely I'll just crawl into his bed and give him something to shake up his world a little." Jack sneered in Kate's face but she held her ground. "I am so fucking sick and tired of everyone assuming that they know me. If something goes wrong, Jack will fix it, got a problem? Jack's your guy, it's not like he has anything going on in his pathetic, miserable life so he'll jump at the chance to help you out. I'm sick of it, what the hell would you people do if I had died huh. Everyone on that god damn beach acts like they couldn't tie their own shoes if I didn't tell them how to do it! Do you know who I am? Do you Kate, cause I'm pretty sure if I unloaded all my dirty little secrets on you and them, you wouldn't be able to get away from me fast enough. You act like you are some horrible person because what Kate, you killed someone? Hell Kate I've done worse than that on a good day!" he shouted at her and then quickly turned away his shoulders moving quickly up and down as he tried to regain his breath.

Kate felt her heart leap in her chest as she watched Jack try to regain control of himself. The fact that he had just said he had killed people, possibly numerous people, made her pause for a second, but it didn't matter to her. She loved him and if he was the next Ted Bundy then the hell with it, she would love him anyway and they could easily spend the rest of eternity burning in hell together. It may be sick and twisted but Kate didn't care as long as they were together. Shit, even Bonnie and Clyde go to go down with one another. She quickly moved to his back and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his bare shoulder blades and just breathed him in. He stiffened at her touch but she just squeezed him tighter.

"I can't do this Kate, I can't please let me go." He asked her softly.  
"No" she said into his back

"Kate, please, I'm too wired and I'm going to snap and I need you to leave because I don't want you to get hurt" he pleaded with her.

"I'm cold" she said, "And since you didn't have the decency to make a fire for us, it's up to you to make me warm." With that she walked around to face him. He was watching her with guarded eyes. "If you're going to snap Jack then do it, I'm not going anywhere though." She pressed close to him "You're wired Jack and that's ok, you need release baby and I'm here for that."

Jack groaned in frustration and tried to move away from her but she followed his every move, "Kate I can't, you're right but I can't...not like this. I don't want to hurt you."

"Jack I'm not going to break, whatever you want I'll do. I love you Jack, more than I've ever loved everyone in my life and I guess if I have to let you screw my brains out to prove it then I guess I'll just have to make that sacrifice." She said with a smirk, she saw his lips twitch slightly before he frowned again. More progress, she thought to herself.

"I love you too," he whispered, "You deserve candles and romance and silk sheets not a hard, fast paced fuck"

Kate shivered at his words, he loved her too. She stroked his face. "Did it ever occur to you that I don't care what it's like as long as it's us together? I'm here Jack because I love you and I want to be there for you. Guess what? You are going to have plenty of time to make love to me slow and easy. Cause buddy this is definitely not a one time deal we're together after this and if you have a problem with it too bad." She said her hands on her hips. He smiled at her tone. "There you go a real smile, I knew you had it in you. I'm not going to shatter Jack I'm not some innocent school girl, though I would totally dress in a uniform and put my hair up in pigtails if you wanted." She smiled as he laughed at that. She had him and it was time, she could still see how tense he was and she wanted to take that away for him. She slowly slid her hands up his chest gently tugging at his chest hair and moved her hands up to wrap around his neck. She felt his arms wrap around her. She stood on tip toe and whispered in his ear, "Fuck me Jack, I want you to take me right here and now I'm yours" she felt his arms tighten slowly so she rubbed against him. "Finish what you started this morning, take me against the wall and screw the living daylights out of me. Do it Jack I want it, I want it hard and fast." She licked at his ear and gave a moan and with that Jack finally snapped.

Kate found herself pinned against the cave wall as Jack furiously wrestled with her jeans, getting them undone they slid to the floor and Jack lifted her off the ground and out of the garment he gripped her thighs and led her legs to wrap around his waist as Kate clung to him, scratching her nails down his back being held by his arms and the wall. He supported her with one arm pressing her back against the wall as he undid his own jeans and Kate let out a groan when she realized he wasn't wearing any underwear. He pulled his hard member out of his pants and didn't even bother pushing the denims down. He slipped his hands between her legs and pushed the crotch of her panties to the side and felt her wetness. With no warning Jack thrust inside of her causing her to cry out his name as she tried to adjust to his size. Kate was sure she had never been with a bigger man. Before she could even gather her thoughts Jack was thrusting in and out of her at a hard pace slamming her back against the wall. The feel of her back rubbing against the wall surprisingly only hurt a little. Kate couldn't think of any pain as her mind was wrapped around the fact that Jack was inside her and literally screwing her senseless.

She hugged him tight to her and stroked his hair and his back whispering and whimpering encouraging words into his ear, telling him everything she felt. Everything he was making her feel. She could feel her own release coming up on her and was surprised at how soon it was. She clung to him and just felt as he thrust in and out, in and out. Soon she came with a shout, clenching her inner muscles round him screaming his name and how much she loved him. When she came back to Earth she rested against him as he moved hard and fast inside of her. She shifted so she could see his face and saw raw determination on his face as he loved her.

"Jack," she moaned "look at me"

Jack's eyes snapped to hers and she held his stare as he moved within her.

"I love you" she whispered, refusing to break the stare even to close her eyes in ecstasy. "I love you, I love you so much"

With that Jack grabbed her legs and hoisted her higher on him Kate could feel the new position throughout her body and could feel another release coming.

"Oh god Jack Oh god" she said still staring into his beautiful eyes, "I'm going to come again, please come with me please oh god please." Unable to keep her eyes open any longer Kate threw her head back and felt Jack attach to her neck with his lips thrusting into he relentlessly. Kate had never been fucked this hard and she couldn't stand it as the next wave of pleasure hit her. She screamed his name as tears poured down her face. It was the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced. As she was still writhing in ecstasy she felt Jack shout her name against her throat and release inside of her. His release was hot and she could feel him fill her up.

Kate wasn't sure if she blacked out or not but when she came to she was being cradled straddling his lap as he sat on the floor still inside her. She wasn't sure how they got there but she didn't care. Using all of her strength she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him face to face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavy. She leaned forward and nuzzled his face gently. He stirred and opened his eyes and they looked at one another. She smiled at him and met his mouth with a sweet and sloppy kiss. His grip tightened on her and he pulled her close. Breaking the kiss to breathe he kept one arm around her waist and with his other hand ran his fingers through her hair and cradled her head against his shoulder. He felt as a sigh of contentment ran through her body.

"I want to tell you what I've done" his words almost an echo of hers not so long ago.

She moaned against his shoulder, "Tomorrow baby we will talk tomorrow right now I just want to feel you." With that she sat up and let out a surprised whimper as she felt him harden again inside of her. She smiled slyly at him. "We'll talk later right now we have other things to take care of" she said kissing him passionately. She quickly moved to fully undress as he did. When they were both naked Kate took her place back in his lap enveloping his hardened member inside of her and began moving slowly up and down feeling the pleasure run through her.

"Thank you" he whispered into her ear and the love and affection in his voice nearly broke Kate's heart.

"You don't ever have to thank me for loving you' she whispered back. No more words were spoken except the words of passion as the two made love into the night the cold around them completely forgotten.

Ok there you go one smutty chapter done, many more to go I'm sure. That is if you review. Cause there is more to come, more about Jack's past, how the castaways react to Jack and Kate's newly consummated relationship and of course those pesky Others are going to make an appearance. So if you'd like to keep reading just hit that little nifty review button..


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life this week can only be described as hectic. Thank you so much for the reviews, it really means a lot to me because as long as people still want to read this I will keep writing. Ok so here we go onto the story.

**Chapter 5**

Kate slowly opened her eyes and sighed in pleasure as she remembered the last night's events. She snuggled down into the cushion and pulled the blanket over her nude body. She smiled as she remembered actually making it to the make-shift bed. She figured she and Jack had made love on every surface of the cave during the night. Kate suddenly sat straight up grasping the blanket to her. Where was Jack? Kate looked around the caves and looked at the entrance when she saw him. It was raining out and he was standing at the cave entrance with just his jeans on looking out at the jungle. Kate glance around and saw his shirt sitting near by so she climbed from the bed and scooped up the shirt and pulled it over her head.

She approached him quietly; when she came behind him she slipped her arms around his waist and placed kisses along his back. She felt him tense and then relax again. He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed her hand. He turned in her arms and faced her. He smiled at the sight of her in his big shirt. He wrapped his arms tight around her and buried his face in her hair. Kate let out a small sigh of relief because she was afraid Jack would push her away once again. She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes.

"Hey" she whispered.

He smiled at her and tugged her close. "Hi, did you sleep well?" Jack asked stroking her hair.

Kate giggled "Hmm sleep? I don't know, every time I tried to rest someone would ravish me, keeping me awake. So I really only got like two hours of sleep. But to answer your question those two hours were very nice." Kate said leaning her head against his hand that had moved from her hair to her cheek.

Jack chuckled which sounded like music to Kate's ears. "I kept you up huh?" he asked teasing her. "I happen to remember bringing you to the bed so you could sleep and you insisted on making love because we hadn't christened the bed yet."

Kate blushed and snuggled close to Jack. "What can I say, it's not my fault you are absolutely irresistible." Kate said with a little smirk.

"Well that is true, there is no way I can expect a mere mortal like you to be able to resist the charms of someone like me." Jack said smiling back at her.

"Exactly" Kate said huskily. She reached up and pulled his head down to hers and they met in a deep and passionate kiss. When they finally broke Kate had to steady herself because the kiss had literally made her knees weak. Jack steadied her and looked at her concerned.

"Are you ok?" he asked, immediately using his doctor tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just you kind of took my breath away." Kate said stroking the stubble along his chin.

"Come on, we still have a couple hours before we need to head back, let's go back to bed.." Jack said leading her over to the airline cushion. Jack laid down first and Kate crawled in leaving most of her body to lie on top of him. She snuggled in close to him with her face nestled into his neck right under his chin.

"I'm not tired" Kate said softly. "I mean I want to keep lying here in your arms but I don't think I can sleep/"

Jack ran his fingers through her hair caressing her lovingly. He shifted and pulled Kate closer to him and held her tight against his body.

"I think we should talk Kate." He said almost nervously.

"If you're trying to figure out how to break up with me nicely Jack it won't work." Kate's voice was muffled against his skin.

"I mean I think I should tell you about my past." He said nervously playing with her hair. He felt her stiffen for a moment and then relax again.

"Only if you want to Jack" Kate said softly. She lifted her head up and looked him directly in the eyes. "Just know that it doesn't matter what you tell me because I love you and nothing you could say could make me not love you." With that she snuggled back into his embrace and into his neck.

There was about three minutes of silence when Jack finally spoke.

"Nothing I ever did was good enough for my parents. When I was a kid they basically ignored me unless it was to call me out on something I did wrong. In that case they would just tell me what a disappointment I was." Jack said softly. Kate hugged him tighter feeling the pain in his voice. It made her want to find his parents and slap them until they finally saw what a good man Jack was. She knew his father had passed but that didn't mean she didn't want to give Jack's mother a piece of her mind if they ever got off the island.

"It's funny because everyone thought I became a doctor because I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps. That's untrue though, I just wanted to be a doctor. I knew that if I allowed my parents to pay for my college I would never hear the end of the comparisons to how great my dad was to how lousy I am. So I decided that I was going to pay my own way and then they would have no right to bother me. Also it was a way of showing I could do it without my father's help. Unfortunately college isn't cheap and I refused to take a single penny from my parents. So I went into the military. They would train me and pay for my schooling and I could even work through the armed forces as a doctor. I decided that this was the best plan for me, it would give me the opportunity to build myself up with no help from my parents and another way I could just prove to myself that I am worthy" said Jack.

Kate kissed his neck and whispered "You are more than worthy" Jack smiled at her kind and caring words and resumed with his story.

"So when I went in to the military I was surprised at how well it suited me, I felt at home at least what I believe what home should feel like. So when you go through training they watch for your weaknesses and your strong points and make recommendations as to what you should be doing. In my case I was very good at long distance firing and hand to hand combat. Later on after training was through, my supervisor called me into a meeting. It seemed they had a perfect job for me and they wanted to know if I wanted it." Jack said twirling her curls around his fingers.

"What was the job?" asked Kate.

Jack chuckled and I came out bitter. "Well I was a physician who wanted to become a full time licensed doctor and the military thought I would make a great assassin."

Ok I know this is a short chapter but I promise I will write more tomorrow but my eyes are closing and I'm getting tired so I'm going to post this now. So please please review so I know to keep writing.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone thanks again for reviewing. Also I don't know if it's just me but it seems like has been really slow at updating these last few days. So I did put up chapter five last night and as of now it was still not updated so if you get this chapter make sure you read five as well or you could be slightly confused. Also I've gotten good feedback about the whole Jack and military thing which is good cause I was a little wary about doing it because I'm afraid it can become very cheesy very quick. So that's why I need your reviews because I need you all to let me know if I'm going in the right direction. Ok now I'm done rambling so here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 6**

Kate was pretty sure she had just misheard Jack when he said the word assassin. How could this wonderful caring doctor take lives purposefully? Kate realized that it changed nothing though She still loved him and she wasn't about to lose the only good thing she's ever had. So she just listened as Jack continued on with his story.

"Can you imagine?" his voice almost bitter. "Here I am working my ass off so I can become a doctor and save lives and the government wants me to take them. At first when they brought it up to me I thought I misunderstood, I figured they wanted me on sniper detail. You know up on the roofs guarding people, killing if only necessary, but no they wanted me to intentionally kill people. I couldn't wrap my mind around it at first but they told me about this man. He was a monster Kate, a true monster he murdered and raped his way to the top to become very powerful. He ordered the genocide of his own people he was responsible for the deaths of thousands of men, women and children. He was a modern day Hitler. The US government had been working with the United Nations trying to bring him down, and they couldn't, so orders came from the top officials that this man needed to be put down permanently. I still didn't think I could do it but then they showed me the pictures of the destruction he did and it made me sick. It made me hate this man so much that I was willing to do the job. I went through months of intense training and undercover work. Then one day I was sent to his estate where he lived and I stood on the balcony of a hotel across the way. It was night out and he was outside on his porch smoking his cigarette. I probably wouldn't have been able to see him as well even with the night vision tools I had if it wasn't for the glowing red tip of that cigarette. I pointed my rifle, aimed and shot. I killed him with one shot right between the eyes." Jack's voice became colder as he spoke.

Kate felt a shiver run down her spine as she listened to Jack talk. He was reverting to the attitude he had earlier and that scared Kate more than the story he just told. She snuggled closer and gently kissed the spot under his ear, giving him her reassurance that she was still here and not going anywhere.

"I killed a man, Kate. I pointed a gun and killed a man. He didn't even know what hit him it almost didn't seem fair that a monster like him could go so peacefully. I thought that by doing this, that by taking a life it would break me I figured I wouldn't be able to handle it. I always believed I was as weak and worthless as my parents had taken every chance to remind me of. It didn't break me though in fact I felt nothing. No fear, regret or guilt. In fact I almost felt proud I had accomplished something good. After his assassination the country re-built themselves they have a leader who is a truly good man and the horror that monster brought upon them was slowly dissipating. I took more jobs Kate, I killed more people and it wasn't always across the way with a rifle. There were times that I had to befriend a target, get close to them, I've had to kill with knives, guns and even my bare hands. At first I felt accomplished these people were horrible but it changed, soon targets became people who weren't that bad they just stood in the way of political agendas. By this time I had worked my way through the military and had gained a strong reputation. Need someone killed, call Jack Shephard. Can you believe my name actually caused fear to people? I would love to tell you that I quit, that I couldn't take the killing, but I didn't. I left the military with full honors. I took time off and then eventually I became a surgeon and ended up at the same hospital as my father. He would call me a failure and a disgrace and I wanted to shout at him that I've made powerful people cry and beg for mercy, but I couldn't. I couldn't talk about my dealings in the military. They even forged documents to make it look like I was off being a doctor in some far off land when I was actually taking out a target." Jack sighed loudly.

He cringed realizing he had just told Kate some of his darker secrets. She was very still and quiet. In fact she hadn't spoken once since he told his story. He felt the small fear creep into his chest. Had he lost her? Was she scared and disgusted? Was she trying to figure out a way to escape the caves and him?

Kate sensed Jack tense and she realized that perhaps her silence wasn't the best thing. She pushed herself up and leaned on her elbows looking at him. She stared straight in his eyes while she tried to figure out what exactly to say. Before she could think words tumbled from her mouth.

"You jerk, that's how you managed to shoot us out of the net with one shot. This whole time I thought you were just lucky." Her voice was affectionate with a teasing tone. Jack glanced at her confused, she wasn't mad or sickened by him? As if reading his mind Kate bent and brushed her lips across his in a sweet kiss.

"What did I tell you? I love you and nothing is going to change that. You told me that we all get a new life here, that we get a chance to start over. That goes for you too." Kate said running her fingers lightly across his cheek.

"Michael knows about things I did, if it got out people could be scared of me, I can't help them medically if they are too scared to come to me." Jack said regretfully.

"Hey, that's their problem then, hell Jack they've forgiven me and they don't even know what I did. If they can't accept you then to hell with them." Kate said sternly. "Can I ask you something?" Kate asked.

"Sure," Jack replied.

"When Michael mentioned Asia and South America were those military missions you were on?" Kate asked curiously.

"No" Jack said quietly "Maybe one day I could tell you about that but not now. I'm not ready."

Kate smiled at him, "It's ok I didn't mean to pry, you can tell me when you want." Kate paused for a second and then spoke again, "I murdered my stepfather. He beat my mom and I wanted him to stop so I let the gas leak in our house and it blew up when he was passed out drunk. My mother couldn't forgive me and I went on the run. I came back once and my best friend Tom was killed because I was trying to flee and he wouldn't leave the car, he was shot by a police officer. The airplane belonged to him. I was eventually caught in Australia and on my way back here and well you know that went." Kate felt a small tear drip down her face as she confessed her sins and she felt him softly brush the tear away.

"Guess what?" he asked. "I love you and nothing you say could change my mind." Jack said echoing her words from earlier. Kate leaned down and pressed her lips hard against his in a crushing kiss that he met just as strongly. Jack flipped Kate on her back and moved atop her. He unzipped his jeans and kicked them off and entered her slowly.

"Would you look at the two of us? I guess we're both screwed up" Jack said slightly out of breath as he moved in and out of her.

"Perfect fit" Kate moaned, he had been in her numerous times throughout the night but each time felt like it was the first. "Bonnie and Clyde" she murmured against his lips. The two fell into a beautiful rhythm and they made love knowing some of each others secrets and their hearts felt lighter because of it.

Ok so I know this chapter was kind of slow because it had a lot of background info to catch up on but I promise the plot will pick up starting with next chapter when the couple heads back to the beach and the other survivors.


	7. Chapter 7

All right here's another update I hope you all like where the story is going so please make sure you review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 7**

When morning came and the weather cleared Kate and Jack reluctantly decided they should head back to the beach and see how everyone was doing. They each had their own reasons for not wanting to go back and they thought about them as they trekked through the jungle. Jack knew that when he got back everyone would look to him to lead them, to make things better for them. He also knew Sayid had probably figured out a plan to get Walt back and Jack was tired of these missions. Sometimes he envied people like Sawyer and wondered what it would be like to just sit for a whole day and not do a damn thing. Kate's thinking was also along the lines of Jacks. She was worried that the minute they got back everyone would start in on him and the tension and pressure would overwhelm him. Kate knew the night they spent together had done him good and helped him relax but Kate knew the guilt, anger and darkness were still in him just as much as it was before. She knew she had taken some of the stress and she also knew that his confession to her had lightened the weight on his shoulders considerably, that didn't mean he was all better. She was afraid the stress people would put on him would cause him to withdraw from her again, and after last night's events Kate knew she couldn't let him go.

As they neared the beach Kate reached out and clasped his hand. He stopped and tugged her to him gently.

"So are we keeping this to ourselves or are we sharing with the group" Jack asked with a twinkle in his eyes but Kate could see a bit of uncertainty there as well. Would she not want to be seen with him, would she not want to claim him?

Kate settled his fears and nerves when she pulled him down for a deep kiss, when they broke free she smiled at him.

"Oh I think it's time everyone knows that you are off limits" Kate said with a smirk.

"Me?" Jack asked confused.

"Yes you" Kate answered "What did you think, that I don't see the way the women on this island look at you? Like you're a hunk of meat or something."

Jack blushed and sheepishly shook his head, "I think you might be exaggerating a little bit"

"I am not, come on Jack that Susan woman intentionally hurt herself just so you would look at her. You were a good boy and sent her on her merry way though." Kate said patting him on the head. "Don't forget Jack, I'm a known fugitive these women are going to be in a world of hurt if they make a play for you." She said giving him her sweetest smile.

Jack rolled his eyes and stroked her back, "So does this touch and die rule go both ways? I mean if I see Sawyer hanging around is it my right to get rid of him?"

"Please do," Kate said with a giant smile. Jack watched as her smile went from teasing to sultry as she pushed her body against his and pulled his face towards her. "The way I look at it" she whispered huskily, "is that last night you took me more ways than any other man ever has. You claimed me as yours Jack, and those claw marks on your back and the release you felt inside of me, claims you as mine and no others."

Jack kissed her gently tracing her lips with his tongue, she opened her mouth to him and the two kissed passionately. After a few minutes of heavy petting and making out the two separated and picked up their hike back. Kate reached down and took his hand in hers once again, this time he didn't resist but just gave her a loving squeeze. When they reached the edge of the jungle and stepped on the beach Kate could swear every eye was on her and Jack. People all looked up when they saw the couple walking towards them. Shannon gave Kate a teasing smirk when she noticed the two holding hands. Suddenly realizing she had no idea where they were headed Kate quickly whispered to Jack to head for her tent. They could stay in there and talk, cuddle and whatever they might want to do. He nodded and the two headed for Kate's shelter, they were interrupted by a voice calling for Jack. Both tensed as they heard his name.

"Jack, could I speak to you for a moment" the two lovers turned to see Sayid. The Arab man gave Kate a nod and an apologetic smile to Jack. "I realize you just got back and I'm very sorry to disturb you but I do need to speak to you about some plans that Locke and I came up with."

Kate nearly smacked herself in the head when she heard Locke's name. She had completely forgotten to tell Jack about Locke's unwanted curiosity. She would have to tell him later. Jack sighed, he really just wanted to go to Kate's tent lie down, relax and maybe even sleep since he was tired from last nights events and he was barely running with no sleep. He knew however that the conversation had to happen and the sooner it did the quicker he could get back to Kate.

"Uh sure, could you just give us a minute though?" Jack asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"Of course" Sayid said backing away from the couple and going to talk to Shannon.

"You barely slept last night, why don't you go back to your tent and try to rest, as soon as I'm done I will be right back to join you." Jack said reassuringly.

"Promise?" Kate asked slipping her arms up and around his neck.

"Promise." Jack said leaning down, taking her lips with his. Their tongues tumbled as slid with one another as the two got lost in the kiss. It wasn't until they heard hooting and hollering from people around them that they broke the kiss.

Jack sighed, "Ok Ill be there soon."

"Ok" Kate said reaching up and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Jack left with Sayid and Kate went to her tent but she was unable to sleep without Jack so she started reading a book she had pinched from Sawyer earlier. She had been reading for about 20 minutes when a shadow cast over her, she looked up expecting to see Jack, but it was Sawyer instead.

"Hey Sawyer" she said trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Well well well Freckles" he said with a condescending tone. "It was kind of hard to not notice you took off last night and no one has seen you or the doc until this morning with your tongues down each other throats. Care to tell me what exactly you and the good doctor were doing last night?"

"It doesn't matter" Kate bit out, there was no way she would share her moments with Jack with Sawyer or any other person.

"Oh I think it does matter because sweetheart you are only setting yourself up for a fall. The perfect doctor will bore of you soon enough." Sawyer said scowling slightly.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Kate said pushing past Sawyer out of her tent and onto the beach.

"Come on Freckles, you're a convict, a fugitive. I understand you and how you tick. You and me are a lot alike. You and the Doc could never last. He could never bring himself to the likes of a prisoner; he belongs back at his country club with the rich people."

"You think you know so much, but you haven't a clue" Kate said rolling her eyes.

"Ok enlighten me" Sawyer said with a smirk.

"Well let's see" Kate said racking her mind. "It's a funny thing how bad boys aren't always that bad. Take yourself Sawyer, you want everyone to hate you, but yet you draw your own lines, you were kind to Hurley as he cried over Libby's grave, you talk to Aaron just so he'll sleep and you were truly hurt when you found out Michael betrayed us all."

"Ok so you seem to have me figured all out so what say you come back to my shelter and I show you how bad I can truly be." Sawyer said smirking but Kate could also tell he was serious. She decided he was going to have to face the facts that she was with Jack and for the rest of her life she would only love Jack.

"You don't get what I'm saying Sawyer" Kate said thoughtfully as he threw her a questioning look. "Bad boys aren't always so bad and sometimes the good guys aren't always goody goody pushovers" she said letting her gaze settle on Jack as he was walking back on the beach talking to Sayid. With that Kate smiled at Sawyer and made her way down to the beach to Jack. Sawyer scowled confused, what the hell was that supposed to mean? The thought of Jack being bad or disreputable made Sawyer want to laugh but then he remembered the conversation in the hatch about Jack's past. He watched as Kate threw her arms around Jack embracing him tightly and kissing him gently on the lips. Sawyer sighed annoyed Kate must know Jack's little secrets otherwise there would have been no reason to talk about the depth of good and bad. Jack's past couldn't have been too bad because Kate wasn't afraid of him. It was then that Sawyer realized he had completely lost Kate. He had always relied on the argument that Jack was too good for Kate that he was above her. That fight always drew Kate closer to him but now something happened and Jack was suddenly on the same level as Kate, his leverage was gone but he still wanted to know who the hell Jack Shephard truly was.

All righty thanks for reading and be sure to hit that little button that says review.


	8. Chapter 8

Well here's another update. I'm writing like a mad person these last few days, and for those of you who asked this chapter has tons of Jate smut so your wish is my command. Please read, review and all that Jazz.

**Chapter 8**

Kate sat on the sand outside of her tent overlooking the people on the beach. Unfortunately after Kate caught up with Jack and Sayid he was called away to look at some people who managed to get hurt or sick in the one night Jack was away. Kate rolled her eyes at some of the people; they acted like they were dying when all they had was a mosquito bite. She didn't know how Jack put up with it. Kate wondered if this was what it was like to be a doctor's wife back home; would he work long hours and get called away in the middle of the night? It didn't matter to Kate she loved him no matter what his occupation was and as long as they were on the island she was going to spend as much time with him as possible.

Kate's eyes wandered over to Claire and she watched as the young woman cradled and spoke to her baby. It must be so hard to raise a baby on an island like this, she couldn't imagine…oh god, Kate thought to herself. The entire time she was with Jack in the caves they never once used protection and she wasn't on the pill that was for sure. Kate thought back to the night before, they had made love numerous times and every time he came she had felt him flood her with his release. Could it be possible they made a baby? What would that mean in the long run? Kate took a deep breath and calmed herself; she was actually surprised her flight response hadn't kicked in telling her to run like hell. In fact since she had finally given herself to Jack she hasn't for once felt the need to bolt. She wondered what that meant she figured it was maturity setting in and the realization she had has finally found her true love. She watched Claire with Aaron and imagined herself holding a baby, a baby she and Jack created together. She had always wanted to be a mother but on the run she couldn't imagine it happening, but here and now the dream was in reach. She looked down and saw that she had unconsciously covered her stomach with her hand. She felt a little overwhelmed at the feelings running through her. For the first time in so long she felt happy, truly happy. The thought of a baby brought a small smile to her face.

Would Jack feel the same? He was a doctor eventually he would come to the same conclusion as her about having not used protection. Would he find condoms to use? What if there were none would he insist on celibacy? Kate found herself not liking either idea. There was no way she could go without making love to him anymore and the thought of using a condom made her unhappy, after feeling him within her with no barriers to actually feel his release rush through her body she didn't think she could stand the feel of something blocking that. She glanced over and saw Jack making his way over to her. Just the sight of him made her body hum. Jeez she was on her way to becoming a nymphomaniac the rate things were going. She quickly wondered if she should bring up the discussion about protection or just not say anything until he brought it up. She didn't want to manipulate him into making a baby but she really started to enjoy the idea of one.

No she decided no more lies, games and deceptions; she would be a hundred percent honest with him.

She stood as he drew near her, when he was right in front of her Kate launched herself into his arms hugging him tight.

"Hey" he said chuckling at her forward affection; it kind of reminded him of when she threw her arms around him after he was stuck in the cave in.

Kate pulled back and started to tug him into the shelter. When they entered she sat on the bed and pulled him to sit next to her.

"We need to talk" she said taking a deep breath, "Uh I don't know if you noticed but we made love a lot last night like an abnormal amount of times and we never used any protection" she said quickly. She nervously glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

Jack smiled at her abnormal comment and looked at her, "Yeah I was just checking on Sun and the progress of her pregnancy when the thought actually hit me. I'm actually a little ashamed to admit it took me so long to even think about it. Well I guess I could look around and see…" he was quickly interrupted by Kate.

"I don't want to use protection." Kate said bluntly causing Jack to give her a double take, "It's not for religious reasons or anything I just…I just love the way you feel in me." Kate blushed but continued on, "And anyway they always say it just takes one time and we definitely did it more than once so chances are I'm pregnant now and it won't matter if we have protection or not."

"What if you're not pregnant?" Jack asked thoughtfully having an idea where the conversation was going.

"Then we keep trying until I do" Kate said looking Jack straight in the eye. She had just admitted she wanted a baby and it felt good.

"Kate, think about what you're saying we're on a creepy island surrounded by danger, and besides those things a baby is a huge responsibility." Jack said quietly.

"I know, I know Jack" she said stroking his cheek, "But I also know that together we can do anything include raising babies."

Jack smiled, "Babies? Wait a second I thought we were discussing one baby a minute ago."

"As many as you'll give me" Kate said smiling back, waiting for his answer.

"Kate, the things I told you about my parents and my past, what makes you think I could be any good at being a father?" Jack said with a sigh.

Kate looked at him and realized he wasn't arguing with her but looking for reassurance. "I know you Jack, yeah I might not know your entire past, but I know your heart. I've seen you with Aaron and Walt before he was taken. You will make a great father. I wouldn't want to raise a child with any other man but you. Maybe Claire will let us baby sit Aaron and we can prepare and be ready when it's time for our own child to be born." Kate said eagerly. "So what do you say?' she asked the anticipation rising within her.

Jack was quiet for a moment and then he reached over and pulled Kate to him taking her mouth with his own. Kate responded quickly wrapping her arms around him and thrusting her tongue in his mouth. The two kissed deeply for minutes when Jack finally broke away. Kate opened her eyes dazed and looked at him.

"Ok" was all he said and it was all Kate needed to hear. She quickly pulled her shirt off and shimmied out of her pants as he undressed as well. When they were both completely naked Kate laid back as Jack settled gently a top of her. They kissed and caressed each other for a few minutes just looking into one another's eyes. Kate finally wrapped her legs around his lean waist and squeezed him gently inviting him inside. Jack didn't need to be told twice and slipped inside of her with a groan as he felt how wet she was.

"I can't get enough of you" he bit out with a moan as she squeezed him within her. He slowly began to push in and out of her and watched her face as she felt the pleasure tease and tug at her. He loved watching her face when she was in the midst of lovemaking she was so expressive.

"Baby" she whimpered, "I want to make a baby, please Jack please" she begged as he speeded up his motions.

Soon they were making love a fast but comfortable rate. Kate felt her release coming and hugged Jack tight and buried her face in his neck as the waves of pleasure overtook her and she screamed his name against his throat. When she came back down she was happy to feel Jack still hard inside her. She wanted to feel him come and feel his release within her body. She whimpered and nibbled at his ear urging him to let go. Soon Jack's thrusts sped up and he suddenly came hard and fast. Kate moaned as she felt his hot release flood her body. She felt tears in her eyes as she thought about the baby they may have just created or possibly the one that was already there. Jack collapsed gently against her and moved to get off of her but she quickly hugged him tight.

"Stay in me" her voice husky and breathless. "Just stay in me please."

Jack couldn't deny her anything so keeping them connected; he rolled to his side pulling her tight against him.

"Do you think it worked?" Kate said nibbling at his chin.

"I don't know it could take up to two months before we know and even then it could be hard with no medical equipment." Jack said

"It's ok" Kate said sleepily "We'll know when the time comes, inheriting both of our stubbornness and attitudes I'm sure our child will let us now it's here the first chance it can.

Jack chuckled and placed a light kiss on the top of her head as he felt her body relax in sleep. Still buried deep within her Jack closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest.

Ok there you go more Smut and Fluff and just a sneak peek soon Sayid will have his plan to rescue Walt and danger will ensue, because hey it's gotta happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok here's another update I think I'm trying to get a lot written before the season finale because who knows what the heck is going to happen. Also a couple people mentioned they were worried that it might be too soon for a baby, this story is taking place in the same timeframe so if Kate were to become pregnant I'm neither denying nor confirming that by the way, it wouldn't be know for a least a couple months and right now I'm not sure the story will actually last that long. Ok so I just wanted to clear that up,

**Chapter 9**

Kate awoke to the sound of the ocean crashing against the beach and the feel of Jack's arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled and turned to face him to see that he was awake and was leaning on his elbow his head propped on his hand. She smiled sweetly at him.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked making herself comfortable on her side mirroring his position and allowing herself to look into his eyes.

"Watching you sleep" he said with a lazy grin, "I actually have to get up soon and go talk to Sayid he has a plan to get Walt back."

Kate reached up and stroked his cheek. "Can I come with?"

Jack sighed and adverted his eyes, he knew Kate would want to be involved and to come along but Jack was worried about her safety and now with the change in their relationship he was feeling even more protective of her.

Before he spoke she interrupted him. "Jack I know what you are going to say but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself, please I want to help" said Kate.

"Ok let's make a deal, why don't you come with me to hear about what the plan is and then decide if you should be involved" Jack could see that Kate was going to interrupt so he quickly went on. "Remember last night? You told me you wanted a baby has that changed?'

"Of course not" Kate said strongly.

"Then we need to also keep in mind that you may be pregnant and the first couple weeks are the most trying Kate, it's when the baby is most vulnerable. If you are pregnant I can't just sit back and say its ok that you go out on a dangerous mission. I know you can take care of yourself and I respect you because of your strong will and independence, but this would be my baby too so please just think about it ok?" Jack asked her gently tucking her hair behind her ear.

Kate sighed and knew he was right she wanted a baby, a baby that could be just starting out in her womb right now and she didn't want to do anything to endanger that precious life. "Ok I'll come to hear the plan and we will decide my role in it later."

"Thank you" Jack said leaning over and brushing his lips across hers.

"It's only cause your so fricking great in bed" Kate muttered as she got up to get dressed and Jack lightly swatted her on the rear.

"Damn straight" Jack said giving her a sly grin as he watched her change in front of him. He soon got out of the bed and started readying himself for the day.

Fifteen minutes later the two were out of their tent and started walking down the beach towards the path to the hatch. Kate looked over and made eye contact with Claire who gave her a teasing smile and next to her was Shannon who gave her the thumbs up sign. Kate smiled and rolled her eyes she had a feeling she was up for some serious girl talk whether she wanted to or not. As they walked Kate noticed Slutty Susan, who Kate had started to mentally refer to her as, glaring at her. Kate smiled and pretended to not notice the woman as she slipped her arm through Jack's and tugged him close as they walked. He looked down and smiled at her and leaned down and quickly kissed her. Kate smiled and glanced over at Susan who practically had steam coming out her ears. Kate smiled sweetly at her and gave a little wave. She knew the little gestures would really drive the woman crazy. Who the hell did she think she was anyway? It wasn't like Susan had any claim on Jack. It was Kate who was friends with him from the beginning. If that dumb bottled blonde wanted to tussle Kate had no problem going at it with her. Kate heard muffled laughter from behind her and turned to see Claire and Shannon trying to cover their laughter and looking at Susan, it seems they caught on to Kate's gestures as well.

As they went through the jungle Kate noticed Jack was awfully quiet and seemed to be thinking pretty hard.

"What's up?" she asked looking up at him.

"Huh" he said coming out of his daze, "Oh can I ask you a question?" Jack asked.

"Sure, fire away" Kate said with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me that Locke was asking questions about me? I'm not mad or anything Sayid told me you brought it up with him. I was just wondering if it upset you, why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked thoughtfully

Kate smiled, "Well Jack it's pretty easy. I had every intention of telling you but you have to admit our recent conversations haven't exactly been real traditional. I mean between the passionate moaning and the incoherent sentences I kind of forgot about it."

Jack chuckled, "Yeah, I guess it's kind of hard to have a real conversation when one of our tongues is usually jammed down the other ones throat." He said joking but then became serious. "I just want you to be careful around him ok? I don't want him trying to use you to get information."

Kate smiled and took his hand, "It'll be ok I'd never tell him anything anyway, plus remember I have your back"

The two walked the rest of the way holding hands in a comfortable silence. A few minutes later they were entering the hatch and came around the corner to see, Sayid, Locke, Sawyer and Charlie waiting for them.

Jack was half expecting Kate to let go of his hand when she saw Sawyer but was pleasantly surprised when she didn't and sat down right next to him on the couch their bodies pressed side by side.

"Well bloody hell when did this happen?" Charlie asked looking at the couple. "Seriously I've been working on that blasted church for so long I totally missed this." He said gesturing to Kate and Jack's intertwined fingers.

Before Charlie could go on Jack spoke up "Speaking of the church where is Eko."

Sayid sighed, "Eko wants nothing to do with the Others, he says he will make sure to watch his back but that is as far as he wants to go."

Jack nodded and looked at Sayid, "All right so what's the plan then?"

"Michael was sent here with an agenda, to lure our own people out into the jungle and then right into the Other's trap. Chances are they really want it to be Eko, you and myself so they can be done with us."

"Speaking of that" Locke spoke up "Maybe it would be best if could understand why the Others would be after you three specifically."

Kate could literally feel Jack tense and turn into stone; they both knew Locke was fishing for information on Jack before either could speak Sawyer piped in.

"I hate to say it but I agree with Mr. Clean on this. I mean Sayid and Eko I understand them but why you Doc? What's so scary about you?" Sawyer said with a smirk, but the smirk quickly faded when he saw that Jack's eyes has turned cold and deadly. Kate literally could feel the change overcoming Jack and she squeezed his hand and leaned up and kissed his cheek. She let out a sigh of relief when he glanced down at her and she could see the man she loved behind the cold eyes. She knew this darkness was a part of him and a part of what made him who he is today. That was ok with Kate, he had been through enough to allow him the right to be that way, but she didn't want it overwhelming him so as long as she could see the man she loved in there then she would let him be. Plus it was kind of amusing to see Jack intimidate Sawyer without really even trying.

"It doesn't matter" Jack said.

"But see that's where I disagree" said Sawyer, "I mean here you are being the friendly doctor and even shacked up with Freckles, how do we know you're safe to be around. How can we trust you as a doctor when we can't be sure you aren't some kind of sicko who likes to hunt and kill women in your free time?"

"Well Sawyer, I'm still alive" Kate said dryly. She didn't like how he was going after Jack just because he was jealous.

"For now Freckles, but who is to say he isn't gonna get tired of you and one day poof you disappear and he's got you buried under his tent or something." Sawyer said.

"I think it's pretty safe to say that if Jack were going to snap I seriously doubt the person he's going to kill is going to be Kate, however Sawyer if I were you I might watch my back." Charlie said. Sayid had filled him in on what was going on and about the question of Jack's mysterious past, he was with Sayid and Kate and believed Jack should be able to have his own secrets.

The whole time Jack had been quiet but he couldn't suppress the tiny smile that came to his lips when Charlie spoke.

"Look" Jack said, "Yes I have a past, just like everyone else here. I am however not a crazy serial killer looking for my next target" he said throwing a glare at Sawyer. "However it's my past and I get to choose who I want knowing about it and who I don't. I am not a threat to anyone on the island and I think I've done enough these last two months to prove that."

"Exactly" Kate said and Charlie and Sayid nodded in agreement. Locke nodded after a few seconds. Everyone but Jack looked at Sawyer and the room was silent finally Sawyer threw up his hands.

"Fine whatever just don't come crying to me when you find yourself being chased through the jungle by Jack who's wearing a hockey mask and wielding a chainsaw."

Everyone just shook their heads in disgust at Sawyer and Sayid spoke up.

"We need to get the exact details from Michael about what is expected of him. I think are best bet would to be to send three or four people the way Michael is supposed to bring them. Myself and Jack should follow behind and travel secretly. When we get out there and the Others are distracted by the first group we go in and get Walt. Once we get all the exact details from Michael about what we're up against we can finalize and set the plan in motion. Ok?" Everyone nodded "Jack would you mind staying behind a second I'd like to run something by you?"

"Sure" Jack said. Everyone left except Sayid, Jack and Kate. Sayid glanced uncomfortably at Kate, and Jack noticed his unease.

"It's ok Sayid, Kate can hear anything you need to say to me" Jack said with a nod.

"All right" Sayid said, "As much as I respect your privacy I do need to bring up your past. Whatever it is, and I truly don't want to know, was enough to scare Michael into giving himself up. I was wondering if you would be willing to get the rest of the information that we need from him."

Jack thought for a moment and nodded his head, "Ok I'll go in and talk to him in a few minutes." He stood gently pulling Kate up with him. Sayid excused himself to go punch in the numbers.

"Why don't you head back to the beach and stay with Claire and Shannon. I'll be back as soon as I can." He said stroking her hair.

"No" Kate said "I'll wait for you here."

Jack sighed; she was so damn stubborn god help them if a baby ever does come. "Kate, I love you and I don't regret one second of our time together or telling you about what I did, and yes you do know about my past but that doesn't mean that I want you to see me like that though. I don't want you to ever have to meet the man that I used to be ok, and I'm afraid that if I can't reason with Michael right away that I might have to become him. That's why Sayid asked me to do this, he knows I'm capable of getting the information."

Kate studied his face for a moment and moved into the security of his arms. "Jack, you're talking about yourself like you're Jekyll and Hyde and that's not the truth. You are the same man that you were when you were in the military. Your experiences there helped shape the man that I'm looking at right now. It's ok to have a dark side just as long as you don't let it overwhelm you. I'll go because I love you and respect your wishes to not have me here even though I don't agree with them, however you need to get something straight I love and adore you and I won't let you berate and abuse yourself over your past. You're a good man Jack Shephard, and no one can convince me otherwise, not even you."

Jack leaned down and kissed her hungrily, no one has ever accepted him as openly and lovingly as Kate does. He deepened the kiss and ran his hands through her soft curls. After a few more minutes they broke for air.

"I better get back to the beach" Kate said breathlessly and Jack nodded at her, "Try to get back as soon as you can" with that Kate kissed him one last time and headed out the hatch. Jack turned and stared at the door that shielded him from Michael. He glanced over as Sayid entered the room.

"Are you ready my friend?" Sayid asked.

Jack looked at Sayid and spoke "I used to kill people for my government I was an assassin."

Sayid looked at him but showed no disbelief or disgust as he spoke "Jack I used to torture and kill people for your government as well" The two men looked at each other and nodded they had just become brothers in arms. They had an understanding Jack had confided in Sayid and he would never betray his trust the same way he knew Jack would do the same for him if the positions were reversed. Jack rubbed his hand through his hair and opened the locked door and came face to face with Michael once again.

Gosh it's like 2 am so please forgive any typos I'm exhausted. This will probably be my last update until after the season finale so I wish everyone good luck and I hope everyone's favorite characters survive.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my gosh was it me or was the finale crazy? That was a great look that Jack and Kate shared at the end, they are so in love. Damon Lindelhoff said that next season is going to be stocked full of Jate so let's hope its true. Ok here's Chapter 10 yikes this story started out as a one-shot and here I am ten chapters later. Let's hope I don't kill the plot.

**Chapter 10**

Kate sighed to herself as she walked back to the beach. She was worried about Jack and to be honest she was worried about what he might have to do. She hated leaving him but in a way it was almost a relief. She listened to him tell her about the things he did, killing people with his bare hands, it was one thing to hear about it but it was entirely different to witness it firsthand. She understood why he asked her to go. It didn't change things she still loved him and she was pretty much convinced that even if she did witness something like that it still wouldn't make her turn from him. That thought almost scared her she had never felt this way about anyone before, this type of love was foreign to her. Was she really willing to sit by and let Michael be tortured if needed? At the hands of Jack? She remembered how angry she felt at Sayid and Jack when they went after Sawyer. She stopped and looked back at the hatch. She had always wanted to be good, from the time she was a child she hated being yelled at and craved her parent's affection when she did something right. There were times on the run that she seriously couldn't figure out how screwed up things had become, she sometimes would pray that somehow time could go back and she would wake up a child safe in her bed and she could re-do her life and choose a different path. Kate couldn't do that now though, she didn't want to because no matter how bad it was it led her to Jack, and perhaps his own screwed up life led him to her. Fate, redemption for them both found within each other.

She knew Jack was kind and good, she knew it because she saw it with her own two eyes. The way he held and cradled Aaron during the baby's check-ups the way he would comfort a concerned Claire, how he joked with Hurley and Charlie and how he would get bashful when Rose complimented him or fussed over him when she noticed he hadn't been eating. She saw it in the way he made love to her, he would love her and give his soul to her in those intimate moments. He wanted to believe it was an act and that the killer inside him was his true nature. It wasn't true she saw how he didn't want to hurt Michael and how he seemed to hope that Michael would just talk to him and not force him to take it a step further. He wanted to get Walt back even though Michael betrayed them. She knew that had to have hurt Jack, he and Michael were friends before the Others took Walt. They would golf and hang out and Jack was relaxed around Michael, if they had a television Kate could envision Jack and Michael sitting around watching a football game and slapping five when their team won the game.

Kate turned back to the hatch; he wanted her to leave because he didn't want her to see him as a monster and by leaving it was if it was reinforcing that thinking. Sure Jack had taken lives, for a purpose for a job. By doing what he did he was probably saving lives of other people who never had a clue. It was a job to do that but with Michael it would be personal and that scared the hell out of her. She was afraid for Jack and how it would affect him and she knew she had to be there for him when he was done. She had to be the one to reassure him that he wasn't a monster. She had to take care of him the way he broke his back trying to care for everyone else on the island. She rushed through the door and ran into the living room quarters and she came to a sudden halt when she saw Jack sitting on the couch staring at his hands. He looked exhausted.

"Jack?" she whispered. His head shot up and his eyes met hers, his eyes became concerned as he took in her appearance sweaty and out of breath.

"What? What is it? What happened?" he asked jumping up, immediately going into leader mode.

Kate paused for a second just taking him in looking for any sign of what might have been going on in the hatch, she was pulled from her thoughts by the feel of Jack's hands grasping her shoulders. "Kate?" he asked once again.

"Where's Michael, what did you do to him?" Kate realized the minute the words came out that they sounded all wrong but before she could go on she watched as Jack went pale and he stepped away from her.

"So this is it?" he asked softly refusing to meet her glance.

"Jack" she tried to interrupt him.

"No, no it's fine, I knew this would happen, you'd see the real me and would want to get away. I don't blame you" he sat on the couch resting his face in his hands looking absolutely beaten.

Kate launched herself to her knees in front of him trying to take his hands from his face. "No, no Jack oh god that isn't what I meant it wasn't how I meant to say it at all. Oh god please let me start over, I was afraid for you, I was afraid that Michael wouldn't talk and you would be forced to do what you had to do. That scared me because I know Michael was your friend and I wanted to be here for you when it was done. I was expecting you to be in the room not out here, you just startled me that's all, and I was out of breath my words came out completely wrong. Please baby just look at me, I love you please." Kate pleaded with him her eyes filling with tears.

Jack stood up and pulled away once again still refusing to look at her. His shoulders had sagged and he stumbled slightly trying to get away from her.

"It's ok Kate, you don't need to make excuses, I understand I really do" his voice was broken as he held his back to her. "I'm not mad I'm not, so you don't have to be afraid of me or anything I would never hurt you. I get that you want out it's ok, I'll step away you can go it's ok" Jack said.

Kate let out a sob and yelled at him, "Dammit Jack, listen to me!" her tone caught him off guard and he turned to see her. She was standing there looking at him tears streaming down her face, her fists were clenched at her sides and Jack saw a fire in her eyes that was pure fury. "I love you, you bastard! I love you more than anything in this whole fucking world. I told you I did, and I told you nothing could ever change the way I felt for you. When I came in I just meant to ask you what happened I wasn't accusing you of anything. I wanted to make sure you were ok because I knew that if Michael forced you to hurt him it would be his own damn fault but that you would blame yourself! I couldn't stand it, you take on so much Jack and I watch as it weighs you down I was afraid that this could break you, he wasn't some target that you read up on, he was your friend god dammit and I was worried about you! I know I've lied to you before Jack but not about loving you! How dare you try to walk away from me, from us! How dare you have so little faith in me and what we've shared these last couple days! I could be carrying your baby right now; does that mean nothing to you, so little that you could just walk away, let me go?" Kate was becoming hysterical as she shouted at Jack. Sayid had heard the yelling and came out of the computer room to see what the problem was, seeing the situation he thought it wise to go right back and stay out of the way.

Jack was across the room in seconds as he pulled her to him she fought with him but he refused to yield, "I'm sorry baby I'm so sorry. It's not that I don't have faith in you, I do, it's just I don't have faith in me. Since you told me you loved me Kate I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop. I screw up and the people who love me they leave and it's my fault, it's my fault no one ever sticks around. I was never good enough for my parents, they couldn't love me and they were my parents! My ex-wife wanted my money and that was it, when she got it all she walked away without a second glance. I didn't mean to hurt you I swear I just, I keep waiting to do something that drives you away and it wouldn't be your fault, I'm not easy to love. I could never blame you for wanting to get far away, I've done horrible things. As for a baby Kate, the baby means so much to me because it would be something that was a part of us both. It scares me though because you could stop loving me and you could walk away with our child and I would have nothing. I'm sorry I'm so screwed up it isn't you I just I'm not used to having something to look forward to and that's what it's like when I'm with you. I start seeing a future and it feels so good but then I hear my father's voice in the back of my head telling me that I'm a disappointment and a mistake and I start to believe that you would be better off without me." Jack said his own tears running down his cheeks.

Kate felt her heart break, listening to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, "I hate your parents, I hate them for what they did and for what they missed out on. I love you Jack and it isn't hard, loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done. I'm not going anywhere and the imaginary shoe isn't going to drop. This is our shot at happiness, we've been through so much and now it's our time to forgive ourselves and move on. I look at you and I see a brave, courageous, caring man and my heart leaps because I know that you're mine. Those people in your life they were the screw ups and the mistakes not you. You and I are right. We are what is supposed to be and if there is a baby in me then it just make it more perfect. Someone would have to take me kicking, screaming and biting to get me away from you. There is no way in hell I could be better off without you, you're my soul Jack and I can't live without my soul." Kate said hugging him tighter. She felt relief rush through her body when he tightened his grip on her. She pulled away slightly and their lips crashed together in a hungry desperate kiss. Their tongues intertwined and Kate couldn't get enough of his taste. The love she felt for him bubbled up through her and she kissed him harder. After a few minutes she let out a whimper when Jack tore his mouth from hers. She leaned in to recapture his lips but he pulled back.

"Not here baby, not here. Sayid is in the other room and Michael is down here" he said out of breath leaning his forehead on his.

"I need you Jack" Kate begged rubbing her hands through his hair and across his neck. "I need you so bad" she said with a lust filled sob.

Jack took her mouth again and kissed her hard. He backed her out of the room and into the bedroom closing the door behind him and flipping the lock without breaking contact from her lips. "Oh god Kate, I have to take you I want you so bad."

"Now" Kate breathlessly exclaimed, "Now, don't wait, love me Jack please just love me."

Jack pressed her against the door and the two tore at each others clothes while kissing frantically. Kate gave up trying to unbutton his shirt and just ripped it open sending buttons everywhere. Jack was unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down her legs as well as her underwear. As soon as Kate had his shirt off of him she attacked his jeans. She pushed them down to his thighs and felt herself being lifted off the floor and out of the garments that rested at her feet. Within seconds Kate's back was pressed against the door her legs wrapped around Jack's waist and he was thrusting inside her. Kate let out a loud moan as she felt him push inside. She felt so good when they made love to be able to be connected to him in the most intimate way made her feel more loved than she had ever known. He grasped her legs and held them up and he moved in and out of her.

"Kate" he gasped, "Look at me Kate, baby look at me."

Kate opened her eyes and stared directly into the rich brown eyes of her lover. They held the eye contact as he thrust into her. Kate leaned in and kissed him the whole time keeping her eyes open. The moment was almost vulnerable as she felt like she was truly giving him every little part of her, but he was giving the same as she felt like she was looking directly into his soul. The only noise in the room was the steady bump that their bodies made against the door and the occasional gasp and moan. To them, staring into each others eyes as they connected, words weren't needed. Kate couldn't help but love the irony that the most passionate and soulful moment she had ever had was being made love to against a door in the hatch with half her clothes still on. She could feel herself starting to unravel as her release was coming upon her.

"Jack, I'm gonna come, oh god I'm so close." She moaned.

"Keep your eyes open baby, please I want to see all of you when you come, keep them open, look at me sweetheart." Jack said speeding up his thrusts and slightly changing his position so he was hitting her directly in the right spot. Kate wanted nothing more than to close her eyes throw her head back and just let the passion overtake her but she fought the urge and looked Jack straight in the eye. Kate could feel tears forming in her eyes as she struggled to stay in control, when the waves of her release hit her she cried out his name but still looked into his eyes and could see her own reflection in the depth of his stare that was filled with love and lust just for her. The tears tumbled down her face as she writhed in ecstasy but never broke the gaze. The control to deny her instinct to close her eyes was adding to the stimulation coursing through her body. Kate completely unraveled screaming his name coming for a second time in just seconds this one harder than the first. Suddenly she felt Jack begin to thrust hard and fast inside of her. He was almost out of control as he pounded into her body refusing to look away from her; he suddenly moaned her name and came inside of her. Never breaking their gaze Kate looked into his eyes as she felt his release run through her. Moments later they were completely spent as Jack leaned on her pushing her back against the door, holding her up with his arms as her legs became loose around his waist. Jack buried his face against her neck, while she gently stroked his back while they both tried to come down to earth.

"Oh my god" was all she could say in a hoarse whisper.

Jack pulled away slightly "Is this what it's going to be like every time we make up after a fight?"

Kate let out a giggle "I don't know if I could survive this again. My god Jack that was incredible"

Jack leaned back and gently lowered her legs allowing her feet to touch the groaned, they both moaned softly as he eased out of her, disconnecting them. He leaned in and gave her soft and sweet kiss. "I don't think I can take all the credit Ms. Austin you were pretty spectacular yourself"

Kate watched as Jack pulled his jeans up and zipped and buttoned them, she felt like a noodle and had no will to even want to get dressed. Sensing her apathy Jack gave her a smile and bent over and grabbed her underwear. She almost felt like a child as he gently slipped the underwear back on her and pulled them up her legs. He continued and grabbed her jeans and did the same. When she was completely dressed he smiled at her.

"I'm not used to putting clothes on you, just taking them off" he said with a chuckle, he leaned over and grabbed his shirt and saw what remained of the torn fabric. He shot Kate a look. "In a hurry were you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I was," Kate said sleepily leaning against the door. Jack put the shirt on and Kate smiled as it hung open exposing his chest. She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled herself off the door.

"Jack?" she asked sweetly, hugging him and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Don't get me wrong cause I'm not complaining believe me, but I do have a request." Kate said giving a small yawn.

"What's that?" Jack asked amused at how worn out she was.

"Next time do you think we can use the bed because my back is getting a little sore from tree trunks, caves and doors." She said nibbling at his shoulder.

Jack looked down at her concerned as he thought back to all the times he has made love to her and the number of times it consisted of him slamming her against a hard surface. "I'm sorry sweetheart" he said stroking her hair and gently rubbing her back. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Don't be sorry, you've never hurt me, ever" she said emphasizing the word ever. "In fact I love it when you get all manly on me and feel the need to nail me against the nearest surface, I'm just saying next time lets try the bed, and maybe take all of our clothes off too." She said smiling against him.

"You're so demanding" he whispered with a chuckle. The two sat there for a few minutes before Jack pulled away from her gently. "We should probably go back out there. You know that there is no way Sayid didn't hear what happened with all the screaming and bellowing you did."

Kate gave him an incredulous look, "My bellowing?" she asked pretending to be appalled, "I wouldn't have had to bellow if you hadn't have decided to give me the best orgasms I've ever had. Which by the way Dr. Shephard, I think we need to have a little discussion on where you picked up that keeping your eyes open trick. If we ever get out of here is there some tramp that I need to find and beat up?" she said raising an eyebrow at him.

Jack chuckled, "I swear on all that is holy I have never looked a woman in the eye like that when I made love to her."

"Hmm" Kate said teasing him "And how many women are we talking about?"

Jack rolled his eyes and turned her around and opened the door leading her out in front of him. The two looked up to see Sayid, Sawyer, Locke and Shannon looking back at them.

Ok so I thought that would be a funny way to end the story completely…….just kidding make sure you hit the little review button and you shall be rewarded with more updates.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok Back again, I'm glad you liked the ending I hope you found it amusing. I also borrowed a couple things from the finale because hey it makes sense why fight it. All right on to Chapter 11 it's kind of boring so please don't abandon me I promise I can do better.

**Chapter 11**

Kate had heard the phrase time stopped still but never realized what it meant until she looked up to see people looking back at her. These weren't just any people though these were her friends. Sayid was struggling to bite back a smile, Shannon was grinning from ear to ear, Locke was pretty much stoic looking but Kate didn't miss the slight twinkle in his eyes. Then there was Sawyer who looked like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over his head. Kate felt a little bad for him but she had made it clear from the time she and Jack brought Michael back that Jack was her choice. She snuck a look at Jack who was leaning on the doorframe with a small smirk on his lips. He glanced at her and gave her a wink and gently placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. Before they could say anything Sayid broke the awkward silence.

"I just invited Locke and Sawyer up here to discuss what Michael told you." He said finally giving into his smile.

Kate glanced up to Jack she had come to talk to him about Michael and had ended up having earth shattering sex with him. She watched his reaction but he was still relaxed as he gestured for everyone to sit down.

"Charlie is on his way, by the way Jack nice shirt." Shannon said not even trying to wipe the grin off her face. Sawyer scowled at her.

"You're awfully happy for someone stuck on the island from hell" he said glaring.

"Are you kidding me, this is awesome" she said gesturing to Jack and Kate who both looked embarrassed by Shannon's exuberance.

"What's awesome?" Charlie asked entering the hatch.

"Oh my god" squealed Shannon, "you totally just missed…."

"Ok so I talked to Michael" Jack said interrupting Shannon. "How about we talk about what he knows."

"He just told you everything?" Sawyer asked looking at Jack suspiciously

"He has no reason to work against us and he wants Walt back, and he knows that's exactly what I'm planning on doing so he is being a hundred percent cooperative." Jack said looking a Sawyer.

Kate relaxed a little as she heard Jack speak, he was telling the truth Michael had cooperated and Kate was relieved that Jack wasn't forced to do anything he didn't want to.

"From what Michael has seen the best plan of attack would be to have three teams. The first team would be the bait, basically they would follow Michael's trap except they won't follow it all the way through they will stop to rest and wait for our signal. It doesn't sound like they have strong numbers so most of them will most be likely waiting at the trap. The second team, which will consist of Sayid, Eko who has agreed to help after some convincing, and myself will go into the camp to get Walt and any other prisoners we can find." Jack explained.

"Ok so while you're off playing James Bond what happens to the so called bait? Plus is it really smart to have the three people they want dead just walking into the camp." Sawyer asked with attitude.

"Jack and I have had experience in things like this before plus we need Eko to help identify the people from the tail section." Sayid said

"As for the people leading the trap our strongest fighters will trail them. When we have Walt we will give off a signal of black smoke. When the signal is seen the first team will make an excuse to come back" said Jack

"What?" exclaimed Sawyer "I thought the whole point of this mission is to hunt and kill these bastards, not let them go back to their little huts."

"The whole point of this mission is to get Walt back, there is no way we can engage in a fight with them on an area that they not only know but probably have trapped as well. And if they do attack that's why we have the third team to follow them. But there is no way you can go to war out there especially not without myself and Jack" said Sayid.

"Ok" said Charlie "So what happens if that works, our group suddenly gives up and comes home, they're gonna see what we've done when they notice their prisoners missing, and they are going to retaliate on us."

"Exactly, they are going to have to fight us on our turf, on our land. We're not talking about doing this tomorrow you guys. Michael isn't expected to return for another week. That gives us seven days to plan and prepare. We have forty people on our side and they have guessing between what Michael has seen along with Danielle twenty to twenty-five. Plus Jack will be following them back." Sayid said.

"What?" asked Kate looking over at Jack, "What does that mean?"

Jack cleared his throat he knew this would not go over well with Kate. "Well, Sayid and Eko can get everyone back on their own. I will trail them to see what their plans are, when they get to a certain point I will set off another signal and you will know they're coming."

Kate didn't like this plan at all there were way too many things that could go wrong. "What if Michael's wrong? What if there are more of them then you expect?" she asked worried.

"I'm going to scout out their camp before any action is taken" Jack said softly. Every head besides Sayid turned to Jack in shock.

"Are you out of your ever loving mind?" Charlie asked incredulously. "What's to say they won't catch you, you'll never make it out there. Like you said it's their turf."

Jack sighed, "I can get out there, not be seen and get back. It will be fine."

"All right, I think it's time to have a talk" Locke said looking at Jack. "You want to keep your past secret and I understand the need to want to do that, but you're putting other lives at risk and I think we deserve at least some kind of explanation as to why we are supposed to just believe you can do it."

Silence overtook the room and he knew Locke was right, it wasn't just him depending on this mission there were more lives at stake. Jack felt Kate stroke his back, he knew she was upset about the plan and he knew he'd get an earful later on but right now she was quietly supporting him and that meant the world to him.

"Before I became a surgeon I was in the military there I was an Army Ranger. My assignment was as an assassin. My job was to get to unreachable targets and well reach them" Jack said feeling uncomfortable as everyone looked at him shocked. "I was good at it and soon the army lent me out doing work with the CIA and Interpol. I have mastered long and short range shooting, weapons training, hand to hand combat and guerilla techniques. I have been on missions where I have waited for a target perched in a tree for three days no food no water. I have infiltrated compounds where targets live that are heavily guarded. I'm not talking twenty odd people I'm talking a hundred militia guards all armed with Uzis. I have gotten in hit my target and gotten out and they never saw me coming. I was trained to be a ghost so when I say I can disappear in the jungle and not be detected, I mean it." Jack sat back and waited for the fall out but took comfort in the fact that Kate was still rubbing circles on his back.

"Wait" Locke said holding up his hand. "Since we've been here you haven't been able to track, when Claire went missing you were going in circles. Ethan got the best of you"

"Deniability" Sayid said and Jack gave him a grateful smile.

"As of the day we crashed yes I was a spinal surgeon but I was also in the employ of the US government. I could be called up for a mission at any time. I've been lucky that I haven't had too many of those calls though since I left the military. However in the beginning especially when Claire was taken I went after her, I also knew you'd follow me so I made fake trails as well, unfortunately you caught up and I wasn't able to go on alone. If you remember Kate and I went the correct way, most of the time with me leading. You just thought I was being impatient and reckless the way I took off" Jack gave Kate a sheepish smile. "As for Ethan, killing him wouldn't have helped I had no idea where Claire and Charlie were so I played dead gave him time to move and then followed. Unfortunately there were too many variables that went wrong and I was too late. Yes Locke I played dumb asked you to pick up trails that I know I could've easily found on my own. But you have to understand what Sayid meant when he said deniability. If we got rescued and somehow my name was brought up, for my safety and the safety of others people should only know that I was a spinal surgeon that's all. Also people who are hurt can't be afraid to come to me that's why this information needs to stay here amongst us and us only." said Jack.

"Unbelievable" Charlie said shocked at what he learned about his friend. "That's insane, kinda cool but insane."

"Look is that enough to assure you that when I tell you I'm going out in the jungle tomorrow, that I will be back in a couple days completely safe and unseen?" Jack asked. He and Sayid had to know the mission was a go otherwise they were going to have to refigure a whole new plan.

Everyone nodded except Kate and Sawyer. Both for different reasons Sawyer because he still didn't believe all of Jack's story and Kate because she did believe it and she knew he would be leaving her.

"Prove it." Sawyer said boldly.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Prove it?"

"Yeah let's say we take you outside pick a couple of targets and see how well you do." Sawyer said with a smirk.

"Sure whatever" Jack said getting up. Soon everyone followed him out of the hatch. Kate held his hand and stayed close to his side as they walked out into the jungle. On the way out Sawyer grabbed a revolver and a rifle. When they all gathered, Jack's eyes took in his surroundings the way he always did whenever he was out. Sawyer handed him the revolver. Jack pulled the clip to see it loaded. As he was looking at it Sawyer was speaking.

"All right doc there's a mango sitting to the left of …"

BANG everyone jumped as the gun went off. They all looked to see Jack standing there relaxed gun in hand. 'Was that the mango you wanted?"

Sawyer looked in pure shock to see the mango he had chosen crushed on the jungle floor. Without a word Jack handed the revolver to him and took the rifle. He checked the ammunition and waited for Sawyer's instructions. Sawyer looked around and he saw a very small flowered bush off in the distance.

"Hit one of the purple flowers" Sawyer said confidently, the flowers were small and almost completely out of sight, there was no way Jack could hit it let alone maybe eve see it. Once again he was wrong. Within seconds Jack had the gun up, fired, hit the flower and then brought the gun back down.

"Good enough?" Jack asked Sawyer "I would love to do this all day but I'd hate to waste any more bullets."

Charlie, Locke, and Shannon all broke out in applause for Jack. They had truly been stunned but impressed as well by Jack's hidden talents. Sayid gave him a pat on the shoulder and headed back to the hatch. "I will be inside as soon as you want to finish up your plans for tomorrow." Shannon followed him as well as Charlie and Locke. All that remained were Sawyer Jack and Kate. Jack smiled slightly at the stunned Sawyer and handed him the rifle. Sawyer took the gun looked at Jack one last time and headed toward the hatch.

'I think that's the first time I've ever seen him speechless." Kate said standing next to Jack.

Jack smiled at her and reached out his hand to brush the hair from her eyes. "So how much trouble am I in?" Jack asked looking at her.

"Oh you're screwed royally buddy" Kate said crossing her arms across her chest. "I went along with the whole you go rescue Walt mission, hell I was even accepting the idea of you trailing them back, but going in the jungle by yourself to scout them? That's totally unacceptable Jack!" she exclaimed.

"Kate I'm an Army Ranger this is what I'm trained to do this will be ok I promise." Jack said attempting to appease the brunette.

"I don't care if you are the god damn President of the United States Jack. Guess what, you're my lover and I think I get a say in this. I mean you knew when I came in that this was the plan didn't you? Why didn't you say anything to me then?" her voice rising.

"Well Kate when you came in the hatch you asked me what I did to Michael at that point I thought you were cutting your losses and leaving me, all thoughts of the mission went out of my head as I tried to figure out what I was going to do without you. Then we made up and ended up have mind blowing sex. We came out of the bedroom and went right into discussion. I wasn't trying to hide it from you Kate; there was just no time to talk about it." Jack said trying to explain himself. He watched as Kate's face softened. He moved in and took her in his arms; she resisted for a second but then melted into his embrace.

'I will be ok baby, I promise ok" he said stroking her hair. "Do you have any idea how much I love you? I would never do anything to jeopardize that love. I swear I will be careful, I've been on worse missions before, trust me there were a couple of times that I was lucky to get out alive"

"Not helping Jack" Kate said squeezing him tighter. She heard him chuckle softly and she let out a tiny smile.

"I'm just trying to say that I lived and that was with nothing to come back to imagine how careful I'll be now that I know that when I get back you'll be waiting for me. At least you better be." He growled in her ear. She giggled and tilted her head back.

"Ok I'll support this but I swear to god Jack Shephard if you don't come back in one piece I will kill you myself" she said sternly.

Jack smiled and leaned down taking her mouth with his. Kate sank into the kiss allowing their tongues to make love to one another. After a few minutes they heard a slight cough. They broke away to see Shannon looking at them.

"I am so sorry to break this up I mean really sorry, but Sayid was wondering if you were coming back in and I thought maybe Kate and I could walk back together to the beach you know for safety." Shannon said.

"Uh yeah I'll be right in" he looked down at Kate, "I'll meet you back at the tent ok? We'll eat dinner and turn in early" he said his voice getting low and husky. Kate nodded and Jack leaned in and kissed her again. He pulled away gently touched her face and walked towards the hatch. As he passed Shannon he noticed she was beaming he shook his head amused and gave her a smile.

As soon as Jack was gone Kate looked over at Shannon knowing that there would be more to this hike then safety in numbers. She smiled at Shannon and the two walked quietly for a few minutes. Kate could tell Shannon was absolutely chomping at the bit. Suddenly Shannon couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh my god!" she squealed grabbing Kate's arm. "I'm sorry but that seriously sounded like the best sex ever coming from that room. It's not like we were trying to listen we just kind of walked in on it." She said excitedly. "Please you have to talk to me I swear I thought Sayid and I were the only people on the island having sex well except for Susan but I don't want to talk to her. Now I totally have someone I can confide in. Real girl talk it's been so long since I had that. Wait until Claire finds out she is going to freak. She has seriously come up with so many plots to try to get you and Jack together. You are going to tell her aren't you?' Shannon spoke so fast that Kate thought her head might spin.

"Whoa easy Shannon, let's just take it easy ok? I really don't feel comfortable talking about my sex life it's nothing personal I just never did that whole slumber party girl talk thing before" Kate said trying to calm the girl.

"Well then you had crappy friends" Shannon said giving her a look, "Besides you are going to be on your own for the next couple of days while Jack is gone, it's a perfect time to hang with me and Claire, come on maybe we can even get Sun to come."

Kate thought about how it was going to be with Jack gone. Technically her and Jack had only spent two nights together but it was enough for Kate to know she wasn't going to be able to sleep well without him. She looked at Shannon; maybe a slumber party would help take her mind off of what could be happening to Jack and make the time pass. "Ok" she said "tomorrow night we will have a slumber party, no boys allowed though because if I can't be with Jack then you guys should suffer as well." Kate said with a smile.

"Ooh great I'm so excited" Shannon said clapping her hands together. "Ok we'll raid the hatch for junk food and we'll make our camp down the beach where we can't be bothered but can still keep an eye out for polar bears and what not." The two reached the beach and Kate turned to go the opposite way from Shannon towards her own tent. "And don't forget Kate" Shannon called out to her. "We're having hardcore girl talk so leave your insecurities and modesty behind cause we're gonna talk sex."

Kate laughed as Shannon turned and headed for her own shelter, what the hell had she gotten into. She never had girlfriends growing up she was always a tom boy so she wasn't exactly sure what she was going to have to talk about. She had a feeling it was going to be wild though. As Kate approached her tent she saw Sawyer standing near the entrance.

"What can I do for you Sawyer, and before you say anything what you're thinking isn't going to happen." Kate said watching Sawyer have to bite back the sarcastic comment he was all ready to launch at her.

"Where's the boy toy?" he asked looking around.

'If you're referring to Jack he's finishing up at the hatch and will be back soon, why you want to talk to him." Kate asked.

"Why the hell would I want to talk to him, it's not like I got anything itching or burning at the moment" Sawyer said.

"Nice Sawyer, real nice" Kate said rolling her eyes.

"Actually I came to talk to you. I just can't seem to figure you out." Sawyer said

"Oh why's that?" Kate asked an eyebrow raised.

"Well Jack is like GI Joe even with the whole killing people he is still Good ol' Super Doc and I can't figure out why a common criminal like yourself is shacking up with him, I mean he has to be the most boring person ever Freckles. You need danger in your life sweet cheeks someone like me." He said leaning his face close in to hers. Kate backed away she didn't mind the harmless flirt here and there but Sawyer was not getting it that she and Jack were together end of story.

"You know why I'm with Jack?" Kate asked harshly. "I'm with him because where you say common criminal he doesn't think of me as a criminal or as being common. He loves me like no other man, no other person including my own family has ever loved me. You see boring Sawyer, not even close. I see a real man. When I'm with Jack it's earth shattering, you think I need danger well guess what? I'm with a trained killer, maybe it gets me off to know he can snap my neck with his bare hands during sex. It wouldn't surprise me if I got off on that, I get off on everything else he does to me." Kate spat out angrily and turned to enter her tent when she felt Sawyer grip her arm hard. Eyes flashing she bit out, "Get your hands off of me now"

Sawyer almost seemed shocked at his action and immediately let her go. He turned and quickly walked away down the beach. Kate watched him and hoped he got the point. She wasn't scared but maybe seeing if she could stay with Claire while Jack was away might not be such a bad idea either. Kate turned her head and saw Jack walking towards her. She smiled and awaited his arrival.

Yeah I apologize this chapter sucked I promise to do better next time.


	12. Chapter 12

So can I just say I love repair people it was seriously like 90 degrees and our air conditioning died at about 10pm and the company actually came out at like 10:30 at night to fix it, so for all of you out there who find yourself fixing things for other people god bless you are truly heroes to a mere mortal like me who can't fix anything even if my life depended on it. Thanks so much everyone for reviewing my last chapter for some reason it isn't one of my favorites so I appreciate the positive feedback, and please keep it coming. Also be warned much smut ensues in this chapter and it's the longest chapter yet so I aplogize if it takes forever to read through.

**Chapter 12**

Kate smiled at Jack as he made his way to the tent when he arrived in front of her she slipped her arms around his neck and gave him a warm welcoming kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth and sliding it along his own. After a few breathless minutes they broke apart.

"Hi" Jack said in a husky whisper, "I have to say I really like the way you greet me."

Kate giggled, "That was nothing, wait till I get you into the tent where there are no spectators"

"Hmm I think I like the sound of that" Jack said giving her a squeeze. "What did Sawyer want?"

"Huh?" Kate asked she had been too busy thinking of the ways she was going to make love to Jack that she wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around her.

"Sawyer? What did he need? I saw him storm off down the beach." Jack asked looking directly into her eyes where she saw a flicker of concern pass through his rich dark eyes. Kate sighed and realized she should probably tell Jack what was going on. Part of her thought he had enough to worry about but she wanted to be honest with him on all levels. She took Jack's hand and led him inside the shelter they sat on the bed and Jack looked at her expectantly.

"I think Sawyer is just having problems accepting the fact that I'm with you and that no matter what he says nothing is going to change that." Kate said. "It's not a big deal or anything, but I had to be a little forceful in explaining it to him."

Jack looked at her and realized she wasn't being a hundred percent honest. He gently tucked a loose curl behind her ear and gently grazed her cheek with his fingertips. "Why don't you tell me what's really going on?" he asked her softly. Kate's head snapped up and she met his gaze it amazed her how she had gotten through her life by lying and omitting truths and Jack has been able to call her on it every time.

"You promise not to get mad?" Kate asked raising her eyebrow.

"Am I going to need to get mad?" Jack asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Sawyer was here trying to convince me to leave you for him" Kate said and she noticed a dark look flicker through his face.

"Really?" Jack asked his voice low and dangerous.

'Yeah and well you know me, my temper kind of came out and I basically told him he was worthless while saying you were the best man I'd ever known and then well it kind of gets embarrassing." Kate said a slight blush rise to her cheeks. It was funny that even though she and Jack and shared the most intimate moments two people could share she still got giddy and embarrassed when it came to talking about sex, especially sex that involved her and him.

"It's ok Kate what did you say?" Jack was honestly curious as to what Kate could have said that was making her blush and Sawyer to storm off down the beach.

"Well he was just being a jerk saying that you were boring and that I needed danger in my life and that he was the one who give me what I need" she snorted at that ridiculous thought, "So I kind of went off on him and told him that you were a real man and that if I wanted danger I really didn't need to go far being as I was sleeping with a trained killer, and then I kind of went on to say that maybe knowing I'm having sex with you and knowing that you could do whatever you wanted to me got me off because everything else you do to me gets me off." Kate said in a rush. She looked at Jack waiting to see his expression. He turned his gaze to her and she was relieved to see that he looked rather amused.

"Do whatever I want with you huh?" he asked.

"Um I think the term I used was you could snap my neck with your bare hands during sex" Kate admitted. She was shocked to hear Jack let out a roar of laughter. She had never heard him laugh that loud before. After a few minutes he recovered and looked at her.

"God baby do you have any idea how much I love you and how grateful I am that you've come into my life?" Jack asked still smiling at her. "So what did Sawyer do?"

Kate grimaced and Jack immediately noticed the expression. Becoming serious he awaited her answer.

"He grabbed my arm kind of hard. It's ok though I mean I told him to let me go and he did right away, I think he was just as shocked as I was that he did it. But everything is ok Jack I promise, I know you have a lot on your plate now so I figured I would take this stress away for you. I'm going to see if I can stay with Claire while you're gone. That way I won't be alone with Sawyer around in the middle of the night, plus her shelter is right next to Jin and Sun's so I'm sure if anything happened he would help me out." Kate said hurriedly.

"He grabbed you?" Jack asked coldly, "Where?"

Kate held up her arm and was shocked to see a large purple bruise already forming where Sawyer had gripped her. She was planning on playing the whole thing off but this bruise was definitely not going to help anything. She heard Jack curse under his breath as he gently took her arm in his hands and looked at the ugly mark.

Within seconds Jack was on his feet pulling her with him, as they stepped out of the tent, Kate managed to get over her surprise at his sudden movements and started to talk to him.

"Jack? Jack baby where are we going, talk to me please" Kate asked. She saw the angry fire burn his gaze and Kate realized that things were not going to be good for Sawyer.

"I'm taking you to Claire's" Jack said lightly pulling her towards the shelter of Claire and Aaron.

"Jack, you're not leaving until tomorrow there is no reason for me to have to stay with Claire tonight, I was planning on spending it with you!" she exclaimed.

Jack stopped and pulled her against his chest, "I'm not bringing you to Claire's to spend the night Kate, just to stay there well I go take care of Sawyer." Jack said trying to calm and appease her.

When they reached Claire's tent Kate immediately went to her friend's side and explained what was going on. Claire was more than happy to have Kate's company for some actual adult conversation being she spent most of her days talking baby talk. Jack had gone over to Jin and Sun's tent and with the help of Sun explained to Jin what had gone on with Sawyer. At first Jin had wanted to come with Jack to help his doctor friend but Jack smiled and said he'd be ok but asked if Jin would keep an eye out on Kate in case things didn't go well with Sawyer. He also explained that he'd be gone over the next few days and would Jin mind still keeping an eye out on Kate. Jin had put his hand on Jack's shoulder and even though he replied in Korean Jack knew that Jin took the responsibility very serious, especially since not too long ago he had entrusted his own wife's safety in Jack's hands when they left on the raft.

Jack headed back to Claire's tent and met with Kate. He looked at her seriously.

"You're being awfully complacent about all of this" he said with a smirk "You planning on following me the minute I turn my back?"

Kate sighed the thought had actually crossed her mind, "No, I know when to pick my battles just be careful ok? I know he screwed up but I don't think he meant it. Plus you need to come back in one piece cause this is our last night before you leave and I have definite plans for us." Kate said snuggling up against him. Jack leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ok I'll be careful, and I'll just talk to him. Unless of course he gives me a reason to communicate another way you know like with my fist" Jack said with a wink. Kate watched as he walked down the beach towards Sawyer's tent. It was tearing her apart letting him go, he was right it was awfully complacent of her to let him fight her battles, but she also knew that Jack was furious, he didn't show it with her but she could read it in her eyes. She glanced over and saw Jin also watching Jack she knew that if trouble did break out Jin would be there to help Jack. It was funny a couple weeks ago she would have given both Jack and Sawyer hell for fighting with one another, but with the way he was acting as of late she couldn't help but feel her concern for him dwindle and grow more for Jack.

Jack approached Sawyer's shelter quickly and quietly, never underestimate the beauty of a surprise attack Jack thought to himself ruefully. Sawyer was sitting at the fire with a bottle of booze in his hand. Jack was standing directly next to him before Sawyer even knew he was there. Sawyer glanced up and jumped at the intrusion,

"Jesus Doc what the hell's your problem?" Sawyer asked though he had a pretty good idea why the doctor had come to see him, Kate must have told him about what happened.

"Mind if I sit?" Jack asked very cool and calm. That threw Sawyer off because he had expected to be face first into the sand with Jack's foot on his neck. He motioned for Jack to take a seat.

Jack settled and didn't say anything for a moment. He reached over and took the bottle of booze from Sawyer; he examined it and then took a swig handing it back to the stunned southerner.

"How's the shoulder feeling?" Jack asked looking into the fire. "Any more sign of infection, swelling or itching?" he asked.

"Uh no everything's fine haven't had any problems with it." Normally Sawyer would have loved to throw a wisecrack at him but he was honestly too confused by what was going on.

"Good" Jack said reaching for the bottle and taking another swig. "You know Sawyer, despite what has happened between us on this island. I really don't have a problem with you. I know it seems like I do cause we argue, but I have to argue because if I just let you run in chaos it would bleed out into the group and the last thing these people need is more of that. They need stability and structure or it's all gonna go to hell. It's funny because I think since we've landed here all I've ever been is Dr. Shephard, I don't think I've been myself for except a couple of times. Dr. Shephard busts his ass trying to save everyone where Jack the real me couldn't give a flying shit." Sawyer looked at Jack shocked but didn't interrupt interested in where Jack was going with this. "Back home I was considered one of the best surgeons in all of LA I had people come to me from all over the world asking me to save them. It's really ironic because in the military I was considered one of the best assassins and people came to me from all over the world asking me to kill for them. How fucked up is that? No wonder I drink too much" he said with a smirk taking another drink.

"I've never seen you drink before," Sawyer said quietly.

Jack chuckled, "Of course not Dr. Shephard would never drink on the job, hell that's what I turned my old man in for, drinking on the job. I've murdered people but I wasn't drunk at the time so somehow I guess that makes it ok. No, Dr. Shephard doesn't drink, but Jack? Hell I've made my way down to the ends of way too many bottles to count. Let me tell you had there been another doctor on the flight, shit I would've kept my mouth shut and let them take on the responsibility. In fact I'd be the one sitting in a tent by myself reading a book and drinking a bottle of vodka. But as fate had it nope I had to be legally and morally responsible to take care of the medical concerns of all the people here. It's funny that people like you and Locke try to fight me for the power when if all you did was ask nicely I'd gladly hand it over. Let you take care of some of these morons. I've done spinal surgeries on little kids who are in excruciating pain and they never complain. Here some stockbroker from Jersey gets a mosquito bite and bitches at me like he as malaria." Even Sawyer had to chuckle at that.

"Do you know why I'm telling you this?" Jack asked pulling his gaze from the fire looking at Sawyer he watched as Sawyer shook his head, "Well when I was randomly taking people out from balconies and rooftops life became expendable to me. People die and you get over it. When I became a doctor, sure I cared about whether or not a patient died but like life people die and there isn't shit you can do about it. So people and connections became dead to me. I didn't have much use for attachments, Jesus when I was married I barely paid attention to my wife. However things changed when I got here, I met Kate." Jack noticed as Sawyer tensed as the subject turned to Kate. "She broke my walls down and made me care even though I didn't want to, but hell if I don't love her more than anything in this world. When I said I've only been myself a couple of times, it's been with her, she accepts me. Sawyer, I've slit the throats of strangers that never did a damn thing to me, so just imagine what I'm capable of doing to someone who hurt the woman I love." Jack's voice turned deadly and cold.

Sawyer tried to speak but couldn't get the words out, he never meant to grab Kate it just happened he had felt so hurt listening to her talk about how great Jack was and how he gets her off. "Jack" his voice hoarse "I never…"

"You did though and you bruised her. However Kate believes you didn't mean it and so do I. I don't think you would ever intentionally hurt Kate, so that's why I'm going to let this pass. Now I'm leaving for a couple days as you know, that doesn't mean the minute I leave you get to make a beeline for Kate, if she wants to spend time with you that's her choice but if she doesn't want you around well then I suggest you honor her wishes. When you bust your ass for people it's funny how they become loyal to you a lot of people are loyal to me Sawyer, not because I demanded or tricked them but because I earned it. They will be here and at the first sign of trouble they will be at Kate's side and believe me when I get back I'll hear about it. That conversation will not go as smoothly as this one did. Are we clear?" Jack asked standing up. Sawyer sighed, it was strange had anyone else talked to him like this the hatred would have boiled over in him, he was no ones puppet. However he couldn't help but feel a respect for Jack, he knew Jack could have come over here guns blazing and fists flailing but he didn't. He chose to speak to Sawyer like a human being, man to man. It had been a long time since Sawyer was even given that kind of respect, he glanced up at Jack and saw that Jack had his hand out. Sawyer stood and took the hand shaking it.

"Yeah man we're clear." Sawyer said and he actually meant it, maybe Doc wasn't so bad. Jack smiled and patted him on the shoulder and started to walk away. Sawyer felt himself call out. "Hey Doc?" Jack turned to him, "Be careful out there ok? Those Others aren't civilized and cultured like you and me" he said with a grin. Jack chuckled.

"I will, thanks Sawyer" and with that Jack was headed back towards Claire's tent.

Like many times before when things happened on the island that were juicy and full of gossip potential the island dwellers would find themselves huddled together where someone usually had a pair of binoculars watching the excitement unfold. When word traveled that Jack was going to confront Sawyer over something the survivors flocked to see the fight that had been a long time coming. They were shocked and even let down as they watched the two men sit and share booze. No one dared to get any closer so they couldn't hear what was being said. They were even more surprised to see the men stand, shake hands and exchange smiles before the doctor made his way back. As soon as they saw him coming they quickly scattered and pretended to occupy themselves with something. Jack smiled as he saw it, he knew the minute he walked over to Sawyer people would become interested in what was happening. As he approached Claire's tent he saw Kate standing in the sand looking his direction nervously chewing on her nail.

She unlike the other people was relieved that Sawyer and Jack didn't fight and had even seemed to part on decent terms. When she finally saw Jack and made eye contact she couldn't help the smile that came across her face. She quickly made her way to him and leapt into his arms kissing him on his lips and cheeks.

"Hi" she said feeling his arms wrap around her. "Are you ok? What happened? What did you say?"

Jack smiled and just caressed her face gently. "It doesn't matter, Sawyer and I have come to an agreement, any relationship he has with you comes from what you want. If he goes over the line and makes you uncomfortable then he knows that there will be consequences. I don't think he will though."

"Good' said Kate. "I'm glad you're back I got us some food and I think it's time we took it back to the tent." She said seductively running her hand down his chest.

"Lead the way" Jack said. Kate quickly went back to Claire's to grab the food she gathered and said a quick goodbye to her friend. While Jack waited for her he turned and saw Jin come out of his tent. The two made eye contact and shared a friendly nod. Even though things ran smoothly with Sawyer, Jack was no idiot and having Jin as an ally looking out for Kate while he was gone was one of the best things he could do. Kate came out holding two plates. Taking them from her they walked towards their shelter.

As they entered Kate waited until Jack was seated before she settled in his lap straddling him. He looked at her with an amused smirk and she smiled brightly back at him. She leaned over and grabbed a piece of mango off the plate. Running it against his lips she teased him with it until finally she allowed him to take the fruit in his mouth and eat it. The two spent their dinnertime feeding one another in between soft caresses and lingering kisses. When the food was gone Kate stood up and backed slowly away from him.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she playfully pushed his hands away when he made a grab for her.

"It's time for dessert, but you can't have any unless you sit there like a good boy and keep your hands to yourself, you also have to keep your eyes closed. And don't you try to peek Jack Shephard, I'll know" Kate said waving a finger at him.

"I have to close my eyes while you undress?" Jack asked pouting like a little kid.

"No you have to close your eyes while I prepare my surprise for you. I promise you'll like it" she said stroking his arm. Jack sighed and did as he was told trying to listen to the sounds she made to give him a clue as to what she was doing. After a few minutes she spoke, "Ok open them." Jack opened his eyes and felt his body grow hard and his mouth go dry all at once.

Kate stood in front of him wearing nothing but a red bra and panties and a pair of red heels where the straps wrapped around her feet and up her ankles. Her hair cascaded down in curls.

"You like?" she asked cheekily knowing damn well that he did.

"How? Where did you find those?" Jack stuttered out unable to tear his eyes away from the goddess standing before him.

She smiled, "Well the bra and panties are mine and I remembered the shoes when Claire and I were separating the practical and impractical clothes so I went and found them. You never answered me do you like what I'm wearing" Kate asked coyly.

"Yes" Jack said clearing his throat, "I like it very much."

"Good" said Kate making no move to come over to him, "I read once that men like it when women where sexy shoes to bed, is that true?"

"Fuck me shoes" Jack said tearing his eyes off her body to look at her face.

"Excuse me?" Kate asked

"Fuck me shoes" he said standing up and slowly approaching her. Kate knew at that moment what prey must feel like right before an attack. "They're called fuck me shoes because when a woman wears a shoe like that it means she wants more than just dinner and a movie."

"That's awfully chauvinistic how come a woman can't just like a certain pair of shoes and not want sex" Kate said putting her hands on her hips pretending to be exasperated.

"When a woman tells you to close your eyes for dessert and then shows up wearing nothing but sexy underwear and heels baby I don't think she took the dress off because she was afraid she might spill her crème brulee on it." Jack said now standing right in front of her.

Kate chuckled and looked back at him, "Yeah but men don't actually want women to wear the shoes during sex do they?' Kate asked knowing full well she was getting a rise out of him.

"Hell yes we do, Kate I can't explain it but a naked woman with nothing but sexy heels on is a very favored fantasy of the male population." Jack said trying not to just grab her and have his way with her. He had promised that this time they would make love on a bed and do things right.

"Oh really and how many women have you had in your bed with these so called fuck me shoes on?" Kate said teasing but also slightly curious about Jack's past escapades.

"Doesn't matter you're the only one I want and the only one I'll ever want again." With that Jack seized her and pulled her against him. He pressed his lips hard against hers and as she let out a slight gasp he drove his tongue into her awaiting mouth. Kate wrestled with his shirt which was easy to get off of him being she ripped the hell out of it earlier. She unbuttoned his jeans and was about to pull down the zipper when she felt her self being picked up. Jack carried her to the bed with one hand under her knees and the other supporting her back, as he laid her down Kate glanced up and saw the look of pure love in his eyes. She sighed as he gently pushed her onto her back. He gently parted her legs and then kneeled between them. He ran his hands all over her not being able to get enough; he also placed sweet kisses along her body. He felt her move trying to readjust, she was getting antsy. He slipped his hand gently into her underwear and cupped her, just as he suspected she was wet and waiting for him.

Reaching up and towering over her he lifted her gently and unsnapped her bra as she placed tiny butterfly kisses along his face. Jack peeled the garment away from her and sat back and just enjoyed how absolutely perfect she was. He then gripped the sides of her panties and gently worked them down her legs past the shoes, and tossed them to the side.

"My god, Kate you are so beautiful. You amaze me every time I see how incredible you are. I thank god that someone like you loves someone like me. Ok sweet heart I'm going to love you but I need your help." He reached and took her arms which were hanging around his neck. He placed both her hand on her own breasts. "Cup them baby, squeeze them. I want to watch you pleasure yourself."

Kate had never done anything like this and felt embarrassed until she saw the way Jack was looking at her. Suddenly she wanted to do anything and everything for him. She cupped her sensitive breasts and started to massage them. Jack watched her for a few minutes and then he went to business. He knelt between her thighs lifting her sensitive center up to his face. Smiling as he watched her fondle herself he lent in and placed his mouth on her.

Kate whimpered and cried out at the contact Jack had just instigated. She let out another moan as she felt his tongue penetrate her.

"Oh god Jack" she whimpered still rubbing and caressing herself. Jack kept on thrusting his tongue in and out of her until she felt like she would burst. Jack gently sucked her clit into his mouth and she came like a ball of lighting. Her whole body arched in the air as if electricity was running through her veins. When she finally settled back on the bed she lazily looked up to see him standing over her with a smirk on his face.

"You're awfully proud of yourself aren't you?" Kate asked smiling at her lover.

"Hmm I think I did pretty good myself." Jack said kicking off his shoes and taking off his socks. He went for his jeans but Kate moved onto her knees to kneel in front of him. Jack felt himself harden as she watched her feet move still enclosed in the sexy heels. Before he knew it Kate had his jeans around his ankles and his hard member in her hand. Jack kicked the jeans off and watched as she hungrily looked at him and smiling wicked. He watched as Kate leaned over and gently took him in her mouth. He didn't fit the whole way so she worked the top part of him with her tongue while massaging the base of him with her hand. Jack groaned at the feel of her mouth around him, he ran his hands through her hair but never pressed her head down hard on him or tried to set the rhythm, he just closed his eyes and enjoyed what she was doing to him. Soon he could feel his release building so he gently pulled her away from him, she released him from her mouth with a whimper. She wanted him so bad. Jack moved her back so she was lying flat completely open to him. He gently eased himself on top of her.

"God Kate I needed to come in you, I needed to feel you take my release." With that Jack slipped inside Kate he was gently talking to her as he began moving in and out of her. Kate whimpered and wrapped her legs around his waist. She accidentally dragged the heels of her shoes across his back, afraid that she hurt him she tensed up but was surprised when Jack moaned against her mouth. "Fuck baby" he muttered, "I love those shoes, never get rid of them ok?" he asked as he was breathlessly thrusting into her. Kate couldn't help but nod her head as he pushed in and out of her. She wrapped her legs tighter around him as they started to slide down. Hitching them up his back to his rib cage she crossed her heals together so they would lock up together and she wouldn't lose her position. Jack began to move furiously against her and Kate thought she might die as he kept plowing into her, it felt so incredible. She felt the orgasm coming and Jack knew she was close by the soft mewling noises she always makes just right before she comes. Jack wanted to go deeper though he couldn't get close enough.

Jack grasped her hips and held her completely still as he pushed into her hard and fast. Kate unable to move her hips at all moaned in pleasure as she could only feel him move within her. The orgasm took her hard and fast and she screamed his name into his shoulder, Jack felt her tighten around him and followed her in his own release spilling himself within her. They both collapsed against the bed Jack still atop of her. He regained his strength and moved to lie on his back where she snuggled close to him laying her head on his chest.

"Wow" she said kissing his chest gently. "That was amazing, you were so deep"

"I couldn't get enough of you" Jack said stroking her back lightly. "I wanted to be in you as far as I could I needed it so bad"

"Hmm" Kate murmured sleepily, "let me rest for a few minutes you can go as far as you want."

They laid there for awhile just enjoying one another's company.

"Kate I still want you to go and stay with Claire while I'm gone ok? That way I know you're safe and Jin can keep an eye out if you need anything." Jack said turning on to his side. Kate was tired and just eased onto her stomach pillowing her head on her arms.

"Why I thought you talked to Sawyer and everything is ok?" Kate said lifting her head to look at him.

"I did and it should be but baby I don't want to take any chances. Yeah Sawyer said he'd stay away from you but sweetheart he has feelings for you." Jack said.

"Well I don't have feeling for him Jack?" Kate said almost defensive. "I'm not going to throw myself at him the minute you're gone you know."

Jack stroked her back gently. "I know that. I'm not saying you would, I'm talking about Sawyer and I know if someone told me I had to stay away from you I don't think I could, I'd lose my mind. I'm just saying Sawyer may mean what he said but following through is harder."

"Well he's just going to have to; I'm with you, its you who makes me happy, its you who makes me want to get up in the morning, its you who I love so much." Kate said strongly.

"I'm glad to hear that" Jack moved closer to her his face right near hers. "I think everything is going to be fine I would just feel better if you stayed with Claire ok" he asked gently kissing the tip of her nose.

"Ok" she whispered, "Hey Jack?'

"Yeah baby" he said

"Can I take off these shoes now they're pinching my feet?"

Jack chuckled and moved down and removed the heels that had been such a turn on. He smiled as he observed her body as she lay on her stomach. Unable to restrain him self he gently crawled over her body and gently lowered himself so his stomach lay on her back and his weight pushed her gently into the bed.

"Jack?" she asked

"I want you again baby, I can't get enough of you." He said placing kisses along her back.

"We've never done it like this before" Kate said softly but Jack could hear the want and lust in her voice.

"There are a lot of things we haven't done Kate but I plan on spending the rest of my life making love to you in every way possible." He smiled as she shivered with anticipation.

"Everyway?" she asked her voice thick with need.

"Oh yeah baby everyway" he said.

"Now Jack love me now" Kate begged.

Jack gently moved himself off of her and whispered for her to spread her legs for him. When she did he gently lay in between them and then asked her to lift up on her knees for just a second. When she did Jack positioned himself behind her and entered her slowly. Kate pushed back against him out of reaction and took him all the way in. They both moaned as they felt one another. Jack wrapped his arms around Kate and lifted her up slightly balancing his weight on one hand beside her and the other to hold her close as he began to thrust in and out. Kate pushed off the bed bracing herself on her hands and knees as Jack took her from behind. She turned her head and caught his lips as loved her. Jack pulled them both off their hands and onto their knees never breaking the connection he had inside of her. With one hand he stroked her breasts fondling and stroking them. With his other hand he moved it down between her legs and gently caressed her. Kate felt herself coming again but this time she wanted to go at the exact time as Jack.

"Jack I'm close, I'm so close come with me Jack please I want to come at the same time" Kate reached her hand back and cupped the back of his head as she reclined her head against his shoulder. Turning slightly as he bent over her their lips and tongues met in a hot passionate kiss. Jack speeded up his rhythm and kissed her harder. She was moaning loudly against his mouth and that was adding fuel to his fire. He pumped in and out of her quickly and as he felt her orgasm hit, his hit at the exact same time. They cried out each other's names as they tried to see through their own release to feel the others. When they were done, Kate leaned back against Jack as he held her up bracing her to him with his arm. After a few minutes Jack gently moved Kate to lie on the bed she turned on her side and when he lay down to face her she quickly moved into his embrace.

After a few minutes he felt something wet on his chest and he noticed Kate was slightly shaking.

"Kate?" he asked looking down at her. He tilted up her face to see tears streaming down her cheeks. "Kate, honey what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Do you feel pain?" Jack asked almost panicking.

"No I'm not hurt" Kate said in between tiny sobs that rocked her body. She squeezed him to her tighter. "I've never loved like this before, I've never felt this way about another person. I love you so much that I think my heart is going to explode. I know you have to go tomorrow but I don't want you to." With that the tears fell harder and she snuggled closer. Jack held her to him and gently combed his fingers through her hair allowing her to cry and get it all out.

"I love you too Kate and I promise you I will come back. There is no way in hell I could give you up. I'd crawl on my belly over broken glass for you sweetheart. Please believe me when I say that I would do anything for you. It's just I need to go tomorrow baby please understand." Jack said softly.

"I know" Kate whispered. Her tears began to dry and she looked into his eyes. "Just promise me you'll come back to me and that we'll be together forever. Whether it's true or not just promise me please."

"I swear on my love for you that I will come back and we will be together forever" Jack said looking her directly in the eyes. Kate smiled and pulled herself close to him. She didn't allow herself the chance to think of all the things that could go wrong but just that he promised her.

Geez this chapter turned out long sorry about that. I probably should have made two. Well I hope you liked it please review and the next chapter is the slumber party chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok we're on to Chapter 13, please remember to review so I know you are all reading.

**Chapter 13**

Kate woke up to the feel of Jack gently caressing her face and saying her name. Opening her eyes she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, unlike her he was fully clothed. She smiled sleepily at him as her eyes adjusted to being awake.

"Hey sweetheart" Jack said smiling at her.

Kate sat up holding the blanket to her naked body. She leaned forward and their lips met in a gentle kiss it soon deepened and Kate found herself tugging Jack to follow her back onto the bed.

"No baby, I can't" he said breathlessly breaking the kiss. He smiled as he saw Kate pout, "It's morning, I have to head out." Jack said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"No" Kate said throwing her arms around him hugging him tightly. "You can go later come back to bed" Kate said huskily. Jack sighed he knew this would be hard for the both of them to say goodbye especially since it could be the last time they ever see each other. He shook his head he didn't need any of those thoughts going through his mind.

"I have to go talk to Sayid, why don't you get dressed and then I'll come back to say goodbye ok?" Jack said gently stroking her hair. He pulled back and could see Kate's lower lip tremble slightly as she fought to not cry. She nodded but even when he tried to get up he had to gently pry her arms from around him. He exited the tent and headed down towards Sayid's shelter. He just needed to go over last minute details.

"Hey man" he said quietly when he saw Sayid waiting for him. It was still very early with the sky just only breaking light so Jack didn't want to disturb the people around. "Ok I'm going to head out as soon as I talk to Kate; I should make it to the other side of the camp by tonight, early tomorrow morning at the latest. I'm hoping to make it while it's still dark and then have a full day to scout. It's Tuesday so I should be back late Thursday early Friday. We can discuss the plans and be ready to move by Sunday or Monday."

"Good. What if you're not back by Friday?" Sayid asked softly.

Jack shot a glance back at his tent making sure Kate wasn't in hearing range. "If I'm not back by Friday night then you have to assume I'm out of play. It's going to be up to you if you want to continue on with the information from Michael. Look Sayid we have to be realistic there is a good chance that I'm not going to make it back, if that happens I need you to watch out for Kate for me. You know how she gets and how blasted stubborn she can be. She'll want to come out and look for me and that can't happen, she can't risk herself like that."

Sayid gave Jack a sad smile, "Hopefully that won't happen and you'll return just fine, but if things do go wrong Kate will be cared for my friend."

Jack let out a small sigh of relief; he knew he could count on Sayid. "I don't know if you heard about it or not but Sawyer and Kate got into a little tussle yesterday, everything should be resolved but Kate is going to stay with Claire and Jin has given me his word he'll watch out for her."

"How is she handling your leaving?" Sayid asked

"I don't know" Jack said rubbing the back of his neck "I think she's upset but she's trying to be brave and not show it."

"Shannon said she had planned a girl's only slumber party tonight to help keep Kate busy." Sayid said with a rueful smile, "Something tells me Shannon is bound and determined to make sure Kate is busy and happy at all times while you're gone.

Jack smiled, "Good she could use the fun, Shannon is a good friend to help her out, tell her I appreciate it. I should get back to Kate I promised I'd say goodbye to her before I left."

"Good luck Jack and may whatever god it is that you hold protect you in return." Sayid held out his hand and the two shook hands and leaned in to give the manly slap on the back hug.

Jack headed back to his and Kate's shelter to say goodbye, when he came in he saw her fully dressed and frantically tearing apart his suitcase. Looking at her strangely he cleared his throat. Kate looked up at him and his heart broke to see Kate with a wild look in her eye as tears stream down her face.

"I can't find it Jack where is it?" she asked him in a panic. Jack thought she was talking about her little toy plane. He had last seen it by her bag. He walked over and opened the little side pocket and pulled out the plane.

"Here baby it's right here." He said holding it out to her. He watched as she turned quickly to him and then watched as her face fell.

"No, no not that I don't want that, where is your shirt Jack?" Kate asked going back to his suitcase.

"Hey hey calm down" he spoke gently taking her in his arms trying to calm her so he could figure out what it was that she wanted. She relaxed against his chest, "Ok now tell me what you're looking for and I can help you look for it. Now what shirt is it?' Jack asked softly.

"The white dress shirt, the one from the day of the crash." Kate's voice was muffled as her face was pressed into his chest. Jack still wasn't sure what was going on but his eyes quickly scanned their space when he saw the shirt tucked under the suitcase she had minutes before been ripping to shreds. He gently let her go and retrieved the shirt and brought it back to her. When Kate saw it her eyes lit up and she snatched from him and hugged it close to her chest.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" he asked her gently. She glanced up and a couple rouge tears slipped down her cheeks.

"It's the shirt you were wearing when we first met" Kate said still clutching the shirt. "It smells like you I need it Jack I need it to get me through the next couple of days." She let out a sob "Oh god Jack I don't know if I can do this. What if you don't come back I can't live without you." She threw her arms around him and let the sobs overtake her. Jack just rocked her back and forth stroking her curls.

"Look at me sweetheart come on look at me" Jack said when she started to calm down; he tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes. Even red and tearstained they were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Deep down he knew this could be the last time he would have a chance to hold and love her but he couldn't let those thoughts go to her. "Hey, I'm coming back ok? I've done this before and I will be careful and in a couple of days I'll be back and we'll be together ok" he said in a soft and calming tone. Kate looked at him and nodded needing to feel his strength and belief that he will return.

"Just come back to me Jack, if it gets bad just come back. You and Sayid can figure something else out. And be careful of the security system and the polar bears too." Kate said brushing off the dirt on his shirt and straightened his collar, the move was so domestic that Jack couldn't help smile a bit.

"Ok honey I have to get going, I know you have your slumber party tonight, please stay with Claire for the rest of the time for me please. If you need anything Jin and Sayid can help you. Come here and let me hold you before I go." Jack pulled Kate tightly into his embrace. He felt her hug him back still clutching his shirt in her hand. He kissed the side of her head. She looked up at him and their lips met in a desperate kiss each trying to get closer to the other. After a few minutes of heavy kissing Jack reluctantly pulled away. He smiled at her.

"You take care of yourself and the little one that might be growing inside you as we speak." Jack let his hand gently caress her firm tummy. Kate nodded seriously she would protect his baby with everything she had. Jack cleared his throat and forced the emotions threatening to tear him up back down, it wouldn't be good for Kate to see him break. "Ok so I'll see you soon" he leaned over and gently caressed her lips with his own. With a final squeeze he walked out of the shelter. He saw Sayid and Shannon by their tent he waved to them and they waved back. As he headed away he heard Kate tear out of the tent yelling his name. Jack turned just in time to catch her as she flew into his arms. She kissed him hard and slipped her tongue into his mouth trying to put everything she felt into this one kiss. Jack hugged her back tightly returning the kiss with the same amount of passion and love. Finally when they broke for air Jack saw the tears slip down her face, they were quiet tears unlike the sobs she had cried earlier. He wiped them gently and kissed her sweetly one last time. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I love you Katherine Austin" he said smiling at her.

"I love you too Jack Shephard" her voice quivered. She restrained herself from throwing herself at his mercy and begging him to stay. He gave her a wink and turned to head into the jungle. Kate stood in the exact spot watching even when he was out of her eyesight. She suddenly felt herself being pulled into a hug and found herself being comforted by Shannon. Kate broke down and sobbed into her friend's shoulder.

OK I know I said this was going to be the slumber party chapter but I decided to dedicate this chapter just to their goodbye. So next chapter will be more upbeat.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok here's the update I promised you. I'm sorry if I don't remember all the details on how Sun and Jin met so some of it will be made up, and even though Jack may not be in this chapter I promise through the gossip and demented minds of Shannon, Claire, Kate and Sun he will be here in memory :)

**Chapter 14**

Kate had never had a slumber party before. Growing up she didn't have many friends and her best friend was Tom so there wasn't much hair curling and nail painting going on in that relationship. As she headed toward the designated party spot that Shannon picked out, Kate thought seriously about turning around and running back to her tent. Hers and Jack's tent that is, she sighed missing him already. It was ridiculous he's been gone about twelve hours and to her it was if he'd been gone 12 years. They had normal days when he got busy that she wouldn't see him for 24 hours and she survived that. She knew however that the only reason why she survived it was because in the back of her mind was the fact that he might not be in front of her but he was still there, and if she wanted she could go walk and find him. This was different, he was out in the jungle alone and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Was he ok? Had he eaten? What if the Others know he's coming? These thoughts plagued her all day and instead of wanting to hang out at her first sleepover, all she wanted to do is go back to their bed, wear his shirt and try to pretend he was there with her. Was that to much to ask for?

She startled when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Sun standing next to her. She had been surprised when Sun had told her earlier that she'd be going to the party as well, she didn't seem like the slumber party type either. Sun had said that if by doing this helped her deal with the situation with Jack then she'd gladly come because of all of what Kate did for her when Jin went on the raft. Kate felt closer to Sun for that reason, both women had said goodbye to the men they loved with absolutely no guarantee that they would ever come back.

"You look like you're about to run away." Sun said with a smile.

Kate sighed, "I just don't think I'm up for this whole slumber party thing. I've never been to one and from what I keep getting from Shannon is the night is going to be spent telling each other about all our sexual experiences. Isn't that a bit strange to do that?" Kate asked

Sun let out a laugh, "When I was younger I would have my friends sleep over, we lived in a large house so we could go to one end and never bother my father. What I can tell you is, yes embarrassing stories will be told, but they will be from everybody. It makes you closer to share those moments with your friends."

Kate let out a groan, "All right I'll go but only because Shannon went to so much work for this." And Shannon had gone to work on this. When Kate and Sun arrived they saw four makeshift beds and blankets out. There was a long scrap of plywood that had Dharma food and snacks on it. Kate had to admit she was impressed. Shannon and Claire were sitting on two of the beds talking and laughing. Shannon looked up and saw Kate and Sun.

"Ooh goody you're here" she squealed jumping up. "Grab some food you guys" Everyone helped themselves to the pretty decent meal. They ate comfortably every once in awhile piping up with something to talk about but nothing too serious. When all the food was done the girls set the beds up so that that they were two by two with the heads of the beds all in the middle so they could talk. Shannon reached over and grabbed a small cosmetics bag, reaching in she pulled out a bunch of nail polish, nail files and clippers. The girls all smiled at the idea of actually having nice nails for once on the island. Kate was never one for painting her nails but she chose a lovely pink shade that was not to bright but still visible. As she filed her nails and cut them all the same length, she couldn't help but wonder if Jack would like the color. The thought made her smile and she even considered doing her toenails just for Jack's reaction to such a girly thing.

"All right Kate what are you smiling about?" Shannon asked with a smirk.

Kate looked up to see all three women looking at her.

"Jack," she said with a sheepish smile.

"Well gee that's a surprise" Claire said teasing her. "And what about Jack are you thinking about?"

Shannon laughed, "That's a bit of a naughty question Claire, those get saved for later, let's all talk about the person we love and what we remember about them when you first met. I'll go first; it was the day after the crash and a bunch of us we're sitting in a circle. Sayid and Charlie came up and sat down. I remember seeing Sayid and thinking he was good looking but definitely not my type. I was such a brat back then; I thought my type were spoiled rich boys who didn't do anything except play tennis and party at night. Now I'm in love with an Iraqi soldier, my friends would freak" she said with a smile. Kate couldn't help but admire the way Shannon had grown since they came on the island. Everyone looked at Claire.

"Hey don't look at me, I like Charlie a lot but we're not at the love stage yet" she said holding her hands up in protest.

"Fine well just tell us what you remember about the first time you saw Charlie" Shannon said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, well I remember seeing him walking around with that dang hoodie on and his face was covered, I thought he was kind of creepy actually." Claire said with an embarrassed laugh, "But then he helped me move some luggage and I got to meet the real him." she said with a light smile.

"Are you guys doing ok?" Kate asked her friend, she had seen how torn up Charlie had been the last few weeks.

"Yeah you know after the funerals I got to thinking that life is too short and so we're taking it slow." Claire said blowing on her nails. "Ok Sun it's your turn spill it."

"I actually met Jin walking on the street; I was very upset and was not paying attention to where I was walking. I ran right into him and dropped my stuff all over. He was very sweet and helped me pick up my things. I remember thinking he was the most handsome man I'd ever seen." Sun said smiling.

"So you guys just met and bam love at first sight?" Shannon asked.

"Oh it was not easy at first, my family comes from money and Jin's does not. We had to sneak around until Jin had enough money to ask my father for my hand. He agreed and Jin went to work for my father. It has been tough at times but we are happy now and with the baby things are perfect." Sun's face was absolutely glowing as she spoke about her pregnancy.

Slowly three pairs of eyes turned to Kate and she couldn't help but smile.

"Guess it's my turn huh?" she asked putting away her nail polish.

"You know I have no clue how you and Jack met?" Shannon said looking at her curiously.

"The way you guys hung out together in the beginning I thought you were on the plane together." Claire said with a smirk.

"Really?" Kate asked. "Ok here's the real story. The first time I saw Jack was after I regained consciousness from the crash. I was kind of stumbling around with no clue as to what I was doing. So I come around a tree and I hear someone call out to me. Being Jack he was very polite as he tried to get my attention" Kate said grinning, she couldn't help but notice as the women all leaned in closer to hear the story. "So I turn and there is this gorgeous guy kneeling in the sand with no shirt on, so he asks me if I could help him. Of course I couldn't say no, he was too cute. So next thing I know he's showing me this disgusting gash on his back and asking me to sew it up. I nearly threw up and he was so nice about the whole thing. When he asked he actually said if I didn't mind. Like if I had told him no and left him he would have no hard feelings. So feeling so bad for him because he was obviously in pain, I sewed him up with no pain killers or anything. I didn't even know his name. It was funny because I was freaking out and he was completely calm even though I was totally hurting him, he distracted me by talking about being a surgeon. Funny it wasn't until that night, literally before the security system roared that we told each other our names." Kate said smiling about when she first met Jack. Things had been so different then, both strangers but still drawn to one another.

"No way, you're lying!" Shannon said, "That kind of thing only happens in movies"

Kate laughed, "You don't believe me? Well when he gets back you can ask to see his scar."

"Wait, does that mean the whole time he was running around the beach saving everyone including me, twice, he was injured?" Claire asked.

"Yup" Kate said, "He said his adrenaline was running so high he was able to ignore the pain and just go on."

"Wow" Claire said, "I guess he's been a hero from the very start."

Kate smiled, but than began to think about where Jack was at that exact moment. Worry crept through her as she thought of what he could be doing. Noticing the worry Shannon quickly changed the subject.

"Ok girls, well normally this would be the real fun part," she paused as she reached into her bag. A second later she pulled out a bottle of liquor she must have gotten from the hatch. The girls all started laughing when they saw the alcohol. "Well, we're playing a question and answer game and I thought we could use this but since Sun is pregnant and Claire is still breast feeding it looks like they get to stick to this wonderful bottle of Dharma edition cola I found while you and I get the funs stuff Kate." Shannon said pulling out a liter of cola.

Kate looked at the alcohol and then blushed, "I can't drink Shannon" her mind raced for some excuse, such as religious preference or just dislike of that type of booze but her mind went blank to every reason except the truth.

"What? Oh come on Kate don't be a prude it won't hurt you and it's not like we're gonna ditch you or let you wander off with some nasty guy." Shannon said with a giggle.

"No, it's not that I don't want to, I can't" said Kate emphasizing the word can't hoping they would either catch on or drop the subject.

"Ok now you have my interest piqued, what's going on Kate?" Claire asked. Kate noticed that even Sun was looking at her curiously.

"All right I'll tell you, but it has to stay here and can't leave this group, understand?" The women all nodded as if it were a given. "Well," said Kate nervously, "It's not for certain but there is a chance I could be pregnant." There was a moment of silence when suddenly all three women squealed excitedly and Kate felt herself being pulled into a group hug.

"This is great" Sun said smiling. "We can be pregnant together."

"Yeah and Aaron is going to get another playmate" Claire said grinning ear to ear.

"Ok details girl" Shannon demanded.

"Like I said I don't know if I am but there is a good chance I am and I don't want to take any risks." Kate said.

"Does Jack know?" Claire asked.

Kate grinned, "Yeah he knows, I um practically begged him for a baby" she said embarrassed. "I just love him so much and we're stuck on an island without much chance of rescue and I want a family with him."

"Ok" Shannon said putting the liquor back in the bag, "I'm not drinking alone so now it's Q and A time. We go around and everyone gets to ask anyone a question, if the person refuses to answer they're supposed to take a drink of liquor but since there is no punishment in drinking cola you have to answer the question or you have to streak naked through the camp, during the day. Questions can be dirty and as naughty as you want. So don't hold back ladies, who wants to go first?"

Kate felt nervous butterflies rustle in her stomach, she was afraid they would ask about her criminal background she had only told Jack, but then again she had no desire to streak through camp naked.

"I'll go" Claire said, she looked at everyone and then her eyes turned to Shannon and she gave her a wicked smile. "Shannon how old were you when you lost your virginity?" Kate watched amazed that the questions go this personal this quick, she almost wished she could have some liquor just to give her the strength to ask and answer these questions.

"15" Shannon said, when she didn't give an explanation she said, "Hey I answered the question and that's all I have to answer. Ok my turn, Sun you're up, before Michael went all evil did you ever have a crush on him?"

Sun blushed brightly and she took a deep breath, "Yes when things were bad with Jin and I, I did find it easy to talk to Michael, but when Jin and I made up the crush went away." Sun said still a little sad about Michael's betrayal. "Kate, have you ever been married?"

Kate cringed, "Yes, unfortunately once and it was a mistake. Ok Shannon, when did you and Sayid officially hook up?" Kate thought that was a pretty basic and safe question.

Shannon smiled sadly "Actually it was the night Boone died, that's why no one could find me, because Sayid took me on a romantic getaway. It seems wrong but I don't regret it, I miss Boone but I also know he wouldn't have wanted me to see him that way." They were silent for a minute then Shannon turned to Kate, "Ok Kate since you think you might be pregnant that answers the question about whether you and Jack have consummated the relationship so tell us was the first time, all romantic with flowers and candles from the hatch?"

"Nope" said Kate with a smile. All the women looked kind of shocked at that. Jack seemed like the most romantic guy out there. They looked at her expectantly and she just shrugged, "Hey I answered the question, Claire, is Aaron's father still in the picture"

Claire rolled her eyes, "No way that dead beat is long gone, which is ok because Charlie is a better father than Thomas could ever be." They all smiled at the thought of how sweet Charlie was with the baby, "Ok Kate what was the first time like with Jack, full details" asked Claire.

Kate bit her lip she was about to share intimate secrets with people, no not people, her friends. "Ok" she said. "Jack was really stressed about what happened in the hatch so he had disappeared. I looked all over for him and finally I found him sitting in the dark at the caves. He was stressed to a breaking point and was feeling pretty dangerous. I had been trying to get him to admit we had a relationship but he kept pushing me a way. He was looking for a fight so we went at it pretty strong but then he asked me to leave. He was pulled tighter than a rubber band and needed release. I told him I wanted him and that I would take care of him. Next thing I know he's got me pinned against the side of the cave, our clothes still half on and he took me against the wall." Kate said her voice dropping off at the end of her sentence. She could feel her face blush bright red as she talked about this.

"Wow" Claire said "Never in a million years would I have guessed that."

Shannon threw her hands up in the air, "Ok so everyone knows the question game was just to get info about you and Jack so let's skip the formalities and you just answer our questions" Everyone laughed knowing that it was the truth, Jack and Kate were the hot topic.

"Hey that's not fair" Kate said with a mock pout.

"Oh come on you know you want to talk about it" Claire said smiling.

Kate turned to see Sun grinning at her "Traitor" she muttered, "Ok so let's get this over with"

Shannon clapped her hands together, "Goody, so how was it, the first time against the wall?"

Kate blushed again, "It was great, actually it was pretty incredible" Kate admitted.

Claire giggled, "Incredible as in greatest sex ever or oh my god he's huge?' They all cracked up at that.

"Both" Kate said between giggles.

"Figures" Shannon said, "We crash land with a gorgeous man, who is kind, good with kids, has a rough edge to him, hung like a horse and a doctor to boot, no wonder he got snatched up so quick"

"He is what every mother tries to teach her daughter to find, you should marry a doctor my mother used to tell me." Sun said laughing and getting into the spirit of the game.

"Yeah well you all had your chance, he's mine and I'm not giving him up. You can admit it that you find him sexy though." Kate watched shocked as all three women blushed and looked around, "Oh my god, ok if I have to spill all my secrets you have to tell me about your little crushes on my man" teased Kate enjoying their discomfort.

"Oh come on, I'm a single mother. The first person I saw was Jack and he was telling me I was going to be ok. Then he'd do check-ups on me and touch my belly which would always get Aaron kicking. Speaking of which Aaron adores him how could I not be slightly attracted to him, it's not like I'd go for him or anything" Claire said as if trying to reassure Kate. Kate just smiled knowing that she and Jack were forever and no one could break that up.

"The asthma attack, he made me look at him and focus on my breathing, I remember actually thinking I was going to die but it was ok if he was the last thing I was going to see." The women all cracked up at Shannon, "Hey" she exclaimed, "At least I wasn't looking at him to be my baby's daddy" she said lightly smacking Claire in the arm. That made everyone laugh even harder. Kate couldn't believe she'd find it so amusing listening to other women discuss her lover, but she was fine with it. This must be what having close friends is like.

Everyone looked at Sun who blushed even harder, "He was always talking to me even when he didn't know I could understand him. He would go out of his way to learn Korean words for the plants and herbs I would bring into the infirmary. When I lost my wedding ring he comforted me by telling me how he thought he lost his…" Sun quickly quieted down sneaking a glance at Kate, not sure if she had said too much.

"Jack's married?" squeaked Shannon.

"Divorced" Kate quickly piped in. She and Jack discussed both of their failed marriages during their first night together. "It's ok Sun I know all about Sarah."

"Sarah?" asked Claire, "Well that's a stupid name" she said feeling the need to rag on Jack's ex-wife out of loyalty to Kate.

"She was his patient and they fell in love, that's until she cheated on him with his best friend, in his bed on his birthday." Kate scoffed.

"Bitch" both Shannon and Claire said and Sun muttered something in Korean.

"Yeah well as much as I'd like to find her and beat the living crap out of her, it all worked out because Jack ended up with me in the long run" Kate said, "Though I like to bug him about his past excursions with women. He's never said it but part of me thinks there were quite a few." Kate said shaking her head with a smile.

"Why would you say that?" Sun asked.

"Well he told me about Sarah but every time I bring up his past experiences with other women he usually changes the subject. It's ok I mean I don't really want to discuss my experiences with him, it's just that sometimes he's so…experienced" she said blushing.

"Ooh do tell" Shannon said.

"Uh uh some things get to stay between me and Jack" Kate said with a wink.

"Oh you mean like the sex you guys had in the hatch that could be heard from miles around?" Shannon teased.

Kate didn't bother replying to that, "Let's just say I've never been disappointed and let's leave it at that."

"Hmm Jack the player, kind of hard to imagine that, but he's awfully busy here. I bet at home at the hospital the nurses drool over him all day long" Claire said with a giggle, "You know the way Susan does."

Kate's eyes flashed quickly, "Yeah well she's going to learn the hard way if she doesn't just keep moving on with her endless stream of men, Jack's off her limits whether she likes it or not."

"What was the deal with Ana?" Shannon asked. "I mean she seemed to know Jack and she followed him around a lot."

"They met at the Sydney airport bar, he was supposed to go back and visit her on the plane but as he was getting up the plane hit turbulence, fate they didn't belong together." Kate said, sad that Ana had died but not that Jack didn't end up with her instead of Kate.

The women were getting tired and all laid down on their beds. "Hey Kate?" Shannon asked after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

"Yeah?' Kate answered.

'If I get in a fight with Sayid would you mind if I borrowed Jack for a quick trip?" She was answered by Sun and Claire's laughter and Kate's pillow smacking her in the head, followed by Kate's laughter. Shannon was glad to hear it she knew Kate was still worried about Jack.

"Hey Kate?" she asked, this time she heard Claire giggle.

"Yeah" Kate's voice was wary of what Shannon was going to say.

"He loves you too much to not come back" Shannon said softly.

Kate felt the tears fill her eyes at the kind words she listened as Sun and Claire agreed.

"Thanks guys, I mean it thank you for everything." With that Kate shut her eyes and drifted to sleep dreaming only about good memories shared with Jack.

Ok so I hope you liked it and didn't think it was too lame. So please review and all that good stuff.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok I'm back I swear I didn't forget you; I was having some problems with this chapter. As surprising as this may seem but I've never been involved in any high stakes reconnaissance missions where I had to rescue someone in the jungle, I know you're shocked to hear that but it is true. So I was trying to write it and not make it lame and I'm not sure that it worked. Ok onto the other thing, the last time I checked I had 91 reviews which is freaken awesome and I was excited to be so close to 100 so I thought hmm how should my reviewers, especially my 100th reviewer be rewarded, so here's the thing whoever turns out to be my number 100 I will write a one-shot Jate story for you. It's got to be Jate because if you wanted me to write Skate it would start off with Sawyer dying in the first sentence and that would be the end of the story. Anyway sorry ADHD moment there. So I will write a story for you, you decide what it's about, or where the characters are, it can be pre, on or post island or it can be totally AU, funny sad, scary whatever you want. So if you're the 100th reviewer yay! And to everyone else thanks so much I appreciate all the support. Another note, this chapter is going to be dark and could be disturbing to some with violent themes so please be warned.

**CHAPTER 15**

Sayid sat by his tent and looked out at the ocean, since Jack left he had been very busy. With the help of the other survivors they had started planning on a defense in case the Others attacked. They had look outs and weapons set up. Sayid knew that they were as ready as they could be but he couldn't help but be nervous. Everyone believed that this plan was to start now but they shouldn't expect anything until after the teams went in for Walt after Jack got back. That was a lie though, he and Jack had devised a plan that no one knew about and that plan was the reason Sayid felt slightly nervous. There was never to be any kind of team mission to get Walt out that had been discussed in case somehow Michael got out or any other traitors existed. The real plan, the plan that Sayid and Jack had come up with the first night of talking was that Jack would go in and get Walt out himself. Sayid had actually found the Others camp weeks ago and scouted it out. There were only about 10 to 15 people there, from what he could see there was a mass grave leading Sayid to the conclusion that the other tailies who were taken were now dead. He didn't know why, but that wasn't important. The objective was for Jack to get in, get Walt and get out.

He had thought it was crazy at first but after speaking to Jack about his military experience he knew the doctor was best for the job. Jack had worked jungle recon missions before and knew he could get Walt out. They also discussed what should they do about the Others. There were only three options. The first was the optimistic one where Jack would get Walt and the Others would just let it go and stay on their side of the island, not very likely. The second was for Jack to get Walt and to get back quickly because the Others would most likely retaliate against them for the loss of the boy. This option was a little more legitimate. The last option was that Jack would get into the camp and kill all or enough of the Others to disable their camp. That mission would mean Jack would have to single handedly take out 10 to 15 men, that was another thing Sayid noticed there were no females with the Others. This option would mostly likely be the best because it would take out the threat of the Others for good and Sayid knew Jack was capable of completing the mission. The only large problem with this was not only would Jack be out numbered but who knows what this mission could do to Jack's mental health.

He glanced up and saw the girls returning from their slumber party. Sun walked to meet Jin who was fishing. Shannon smiled and headed toward him, he watched as Kate and Claire went towards Claire's tent where Charlie had been babysitting Aaron. He felt guilty watching Kate, he and Jack had both decided no one could know what they were doing not even Kate. Jack was afraid if she knew the plan she might try to intervene or follow him and Jack couldn't have that kind of distraction. He was worried that Jack might not come back and then he would have to be the one who has to break the news to Kate.

"What are you thinking about?" Shannon asked plopping down onto the sand next to him.

"Just hoping Jack is all right" Sayid said with a weak smile. Shannon knew immediately something was up but she knew better than to ask because he wouldn't tell her until he wanted to anyway "How was your night?"

Shannon smiled, "It was fun, I think it was good for Kate, kept her from dwelling to much on Jack. Do you think he'll be back tomorrow night?"

Sayid sighed to himself, the actual plan was for Jack to return any minute now, the latest by one if he wasn't back by then, well that meant plans had to change. "I hope so"

"Good" Shannon said, "Kate really needs him so the sooner he's back the better she'll be."

Sayid rubbed his forehead, "Shannon, please come with me" he said gesturing her to follow him inside of he tent. When they got in Sayid shut the flaps and gestured her to sit. Shannon noticed his serious behavior and waited for him to talk.

"The plan that Jack and I made about him going to scout the Others in order for us to go after them later as a group was a lie. It was a decoy." Sayid said, realizing she was about to interrupt, he held his hand up to stop her. "We couldn't tell anyone about the real plan because it was far too dangerous we couldn't risk any other spies overhearing the real plan so we came up with the fake one and let it travel through the camp we even had fake discussions in the open just in case. Jack didn't go to scout the Others, he went to get Walt himself. I'm telling you this because even if word traveled to the Others now it would be too late. Jack was going to go in to the camp last night, get out and bring back Walt today." Sayid said.

"Oh my gosh, no wonder Kate has been so distracted she must be terrified." Shannon said.

"Shannon, Kate doesn't know, no one does" Sayid said. "Jack didn't want her to know he was afraid she'd follow or try to interfere. There's more, a couple weeks ago I found the Others camp, from what I could tell they are monsters and have killed the people from the tail end of the plane."

Shannon gasped and held her hand to her mouth, calming herself she spoke, "What? But why? And what the hell were you doing out there by yourself Sayid?" Shannon asked suddenly feeling angry at Sayid and Jack and not knowing why.

"Shannon, I know you're upset but please believe me I was cautious the same way I know Jack is being. I have to tell Kate the truth and I need you to come with, she is going to need you, especially if Jack doesn't return today." Sayid said softly.

"Why now, why couldn't you tell her earlier." Shannon asked.

"Because what is done is done. Jack has either succeeded or failed, there is no reason to keep it a secret now. People need to be made aware because if Jack failed than we are at risk." Sayid said trying to make her understand.  
"That's why you have all the lookouts up and running they're not early, they're right on yours and Jack's schedule" Shannon said. She was still a little angry about being left out of the loop, but she couldn't imagine how Kate was going to feel. Shannon stood to her feet, "Come on let's go tell Kate" she said quietly.

The two made their way to Claire's tent where Claire and Charlie were laughing as Kate was holding Aaron making faces at him. Shannon felt like she had eaten a weight as she watched Kate who might be pregnant with Jack's baby right this minute. If he didn't come back, what would Kate do? When they approached Sayid spoke, "Kate would it be alright if I spoke to you in private?" Kate looked up and smiled nervously.

"Uh sure" she said handing Aaron back to his mother. Kate was worried and her first instincts were of Jack, but it was too early in his mission for anything to have happened right? She glanced over at Shannon who was busily kicking the sand with her shoes. Sayid gently took her arm and gestured for Shannon to come with. When they reached their shelter Shannon took a seat next to Kate and Sayid knelt in front of them. Kate felt like she was in a bad dream as Sayid started telling her about the real plan and what Jack was risking as they spoke. She felt like she couldn't breathe, he had lied to her, he told her he would just scout and stay out of the way. He had promised her he would come back. Kate could feel the tears filling her eyes.

"When is he supposed to be back?" she asked trying to hold back the tears.

"Anytime, but no later than 1:00pm" Sayid said.

"One o'clock" she whispered looking at her watch, it was eleven now, that meant Jack had two hours to get back, if it was later than that it meant they would have to assume he failed, to assume he was dead. Kate couldn't handle that thought and the tears bubbled over. She remembered thinking of the last time she saw him. she had been a nervous wreck just thinking of him scouting, the thought that he was right in the middle of the danger sent blind panic racing through her. She didn't know what to do; all she could do was cry. She noticed Sayid get up and say he had to tell everyone else, but Shannon stayed behind with her.

When she had calmed herself down she felt the panic being replaced by numbness.

"We wanted a baby. He knew that I could be pregnant and he went anyway." She said quietly with a monotone voice, all Shannon could do was comfort her. "What if he doesn't come back Shannon? What if he's gone? I don't feel it though, I still feel him. If he were gone, wouldn't I know? He can't be gone because I'm supposed to have his baby. I have to be pregnant Shannon, it's all I have of him, there has to be a baby." Shannon could hear the tension and slight hysteria start creeping into Kate's voice.

"Shh it's ok" Shannon said pulling Kate into a comforting hug. "If you still feel him, than that's good. He's going to come back Kate, and you are going to have a baby together, you just need to hang on and be calm for the baby."

"I don't even know if there's a baby or not" Kate whispered. "We were just hoping, but maybe there is no baby. Maybe God is punishing me for all the bad things I've done, what if he took Jack away and didn't leave me with a baby?"

"God doesn't work that way" Shannon said trying to convince the brunette that everything was going to be ok when she wasn't sure she believed it herself. "God would never do that to you, no matter what you've done in your life" Shannon said stroking her hair. Soon word got around about Jack and the real plan; a couple of people like Sawyer and Locke were upset that there was no plan to go out to get Walt. The men had gathered together and to work on a strategy. Most of the women gathered around Kate to support her and help ease her worries. The one person who comforted Kate the most was Rose. She had told Kate that her and Jack reminded her of herself and Bernard. She had a soothing presence that calmed Kate. Soon all the discussions dried up and sounds stopped, and everyone was left looking and waiting for a glimpse of their leader.

At this point Jack was indeed heading back to the camp. In his right hand he was carrying a revolver and on the left his hand was being grasped by a scared sixteen year old girl named Alex. Over his shoulder he was carrying an unconscious Walt. He kept an eye out but knew deep down that the Others were gone and that danger has passed. However that didn't make the polar bears or the Security System any less of a threat. Jack was tired and looking forward to getting back to camp. He wanted nothing more than to hold Kate and to taste her sweet mouth. He was nervous though because he knew by now Sayid had told Kate everything and she was probably furious with him. It was funny that a man like him could be nervous. Jack thought back to the events that had led him to this point. He had reached the camp quickly yesterday and had spent most of daylight in crouched in the trees watching and learning about everything going on in the camp. He had only counted eight men, their numbers were dwindling since Said had scouted.

As night fell, Jack had quietly and stealthily dropped from the trees and approached the camp. As he drew closer the smell that hit his senses was unmistakable, it was a smell he knew well. Death. As he approached he saw a large hole in the ground and before he looked in he already knew what it was. It was a mass grave. Judging by the appearances of the bodies the men seemed to have had their hands tied behind their backs, mostly killed execution style. It was the condition of the women that made Jack's blood boil, they seemed to have been thrown in and most were missing their clothing. Jack had seen this type of thing before and knew these women had been violated before death. Pushing his anger down and forcing himself to go cold Jack had kept on. He had taken out the first four men by simply snapping their necks, it was quick and quiet. He had noticed one of the men had gone into a hut and hadn't returned. Jack recognized him as the man Sawyer called Zeke, the one who had threatened Kate. Thinking of the women in the grave, Jack was grateful that they hadn't had the time to injure Kate the way Jack was sure they were capable of.

He managed to grab another man as he passed by Jack's hiding spot and had eliminated him as well. He had a problem when it came to the last two men, they had heard their friend fall and were prepared for a fight. Jack had fought with the both of them for a good two to three minutes when he finally got the upper hand. Unfortunately, Jack had been forced to use his knife and their deaths were messier than the other men's. He had been slightly injured but nothing serious. Jack then quietly made his way to the hut knowing for sure there was at least one man inside. As he approached the entrance he heard arguing and was shocked to hear a girl's voice.

"He's just a child leave him alone!" the shout was followed by the sound of someone being backhanded hard.

"Shut up you stupid girl!" Jack recognized Zeke's voice. He crept to the door and managed to open it quietly enough to gain a look inside. He saw Walt tied to a chair and he seemed asleep. He was battered pretty badly but Jack was relieved to see his chest rising and falling, he was alive. The young girl looked to be a teenager and was dressed in ratty clothes just like the Others. Her face was swollen and bruised and Jack also noticed marks along her body. Someone had been using her as a punching bag. At the moment she was cowering from Zeke who had just delivered the hit that Jack had heard.

"He was supposed to be special!" screamed Zeke hysterically, "He isn't special he's a liar he's nothing!"

Jack chose that minute to make his presence known. He opened the door and slammed it hard behind him. Both Zeke and the girl jumped looking at Jack shocked. Zeke recovered quickly and gave Jack a sickly grin.

"Well well if it isn't Jack, how are you doing today?" Zeke said his eyes shining dangerously.

"Not bad, yourself?" Jack asked coldly.

"Much better knowing that you have about thirty seconds until my men come in here and kill you, or maybe better yet we won't kill you Jack I'm sure there are things we can do, experiments to run on you." Zeke said smugly.

"Oh I hope you aren't talking about the men who were all out there, yeah I killed them. Rather easily in fact, they didn't put up much of a struggle at all." Jack watched as disbelief crossed Zeke's face. "You don't believe me do you Zeke? Come on I know you've read my file, I know you're read up on all my military deeds and of course my extracurricular activities I participated in over in Asia and South America. You know what I'm capable of Zeke so I think you know that your men are dead. What's the matter?" Jack asked his eyes flashing with fire, "Are you afraid of me? Is it too hard to fight with someone on your own level? I see how you like to beat on young kids" he said gesturing to the girl and Walt. "And I know what you did to the women in the grave out there. So come on Zeke, how about it why don't you fight a real fight?" Jack had entered the room and was approaching Zeke slowly like a stealth panther.

"Sure Jack" Zeke said "I'd love to but there is only one problem, I don't have time for this." Out of Jack's sight Zeke and reached for a gun but the young girl saw him move. Realizing what he was going to do left the girl with having to make a choice, let Zeke shoot the stranger or save him. She chose to save him. Screaming she launched herself at the Other and hit him hard as he had whipped out the gun. He managed to pull the trigger but with the girl's interference the bullet was off course and only grazed Jack's arm. Zeke shouted in anger and sent his elbow back into the girl's face sending her sprawling to the floor. He turned and raised his gun again at Jack but was shocked to see Jack already there with his own revolver raised.

"Sorry Zeke," Jack said coldly and pulled the trigger. Zeke flew back and landed on the floor a bullet placed perfectly between his eyes. Jack looked at the body for a second, then he quickly turned his attention to Walt, who seemed to have come back to consciousness with the loud noise of the gunfire. Jack quickly knelt to the boy and began cutting off his ropes. He noticed the young girl watching him warily as if not sure what to make of him. Jack felt the same way about her. Suddenly Walt groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at Jack and his eyes focused.

"Doctor Jack!" the boy exclaimed though his voice was harsh and hoarse. The boy quickly launched himself at Jack hugging him tight. Jack was surprised by the sign of affection for a second but returned the boys hug truly glad to see the young man. Walt quickly looked up, "Where's Alex?" he asked panicking. Jack wasn't sure who Alex was but was soon informed.

"I'm right here, Walt." The young girl came to his side. "We're safe now Walt, your friend rescued us." She gave Jack a shy smile. Walt grinned and looked back at Jack.

"Are we going home? Where's my dad?" Jack noticed Walt's voice was fading and soon saw Walt's eyes roll and he soon passed out. Concerned, Jack quickly checked Walt's eyes and pulse. Satisfied that Walt had only passed out from exhaustion. Jack gathered the boy up and placed him over his shoulder. Jack glanced up at Alex and quickly put the pieces together, this girl could truly be the French woman's daughter. She looked at him as if not sure what to do.

"What now?" she asked looking at the dead man on the floor.

'We go home" Jack said. With that Jack reached his hand out to the girl. She took it and didn't release it again.

That was how Jack found himself entering the camp with Walt and the strange girl who had said nothing the whole trip back but had held his hand tightly. He felt Walt stir and wake, he realized Alex wasn't going to let him go so he tucked the gun into his pants and with his arm slightly bleeding from the bullet graze, Jack gently lowered Walt to his feet with one arm.

"You ok?" he asked the boy as Walt steadied himself.

"Yeah, I feel better" he said. He looked around and his face lit up, "Doctor Jack, we're home!" Walt exclaimed.

Jack chuckled at the resilience of children, "Yes we are just over that hill is the camp and everyone on the beach. What do you say we get over there?"

Walt grinned and looked at Alex, "We're home Alex, we're safe. This is where all my friends live; you can meet my dad, and Vincent and Mr. Locke and Shannon and Hurley too. They're all really nice, I promise." Jack watched as Alex curiously tried to see over the hill still not relinquishing her hold on Jack. She looked at Walt and nodded. "Ok let's go then." Walt said. He was surprised to see he wasn't quite a hundred percent on his feet so he ended up taking Jack's other hand. Jack led them over the hill and the camp came into view. As they drew close people began to recognize their leader and Walt and started yelling and hollering to everyone else. Suddenly Vincent came sprinting down the beach and Walt let go of Jack just in time to hug the running dog. Jack laughed as he watched the dog tackle his young master and turned to see Alex was watching with a small smile. Jack turned to look back to the beach and came face to face with Kate.

There you go, please note all my action knowledge comes from movies (mostly bad action movies) so please forgive the lameness and don't forget the 100th reviewer gets to give me a story idea and I'll write them a fic. That's only if they want to if they don't maybe I'll have to pick number 101 as the winner. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the awesome reviews everyone, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, ok onto Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Jack Shephard wasn't a stranger to pain. Being involved in many dangerous activities in his life had basically guaranteed him a lifetime of injuries and wounds. He had suffered a gun shot wound, had been stabbed a couple times, and had even had a very unfortunate meeting with a man with a machete in Bancock who was convinced Jack had cheated him in a poker game. Even though Jack had suffered a little bloodshed in those situations, he had always seen them coming. He may not have been able to stop them but he always knew it was about to happen. That's why Jack was slightly surprised when the woman he loved and adored completely took him unawares and knocked him with a right hook so hard it sent him to the sand landing on his ass.

As he hit the ground he also became aware that Kate had followed him down and was straddling his lap cursing and hitting him. The other survivors had quickly gathered when they heard the shouts of Jack and Walt's return, some of them watched amused as the petite brunette attempted to pummel their leader, while others looked on nervously as if they should break up the fight. One of the most confused people was Alex. Should she try to intervene? He had rescued her perhaps she should try to help him. However, before anyone could do anything the situation changed drastically. Within seconds Jack had managed to grab the fists of the angry woman and with an amused smile, pulled her down to him and kissed her hard. Kate started to struggle and people figured that this very well could be the end of Jack, she might actually kill him. To their surprise when Jack released Kate she slipped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and returning his kiss hungrily.

After a few minutes Jack realized that he was very close to taking Kate right there on the beach and that there was a large group of people who would be watching if he did it. Jack gently pulled away from Kate, smiling at the tiny moan of protest she made. He eased her away and watched as she suddenly became aware of their surroundings and their lack of privacy. They both stood to their feet, Kate blushing and Jack with a tiny smirk on his lips. Soon people started barraging Jack with questions with where he'd been, how did he find Walt, what about the Others, and who was the girl? Alex noticing people all starting to look at her and she moved quickly back to Jack's side standing slightly behind him. Kate looked curiously at the young girl who was hiding behind Jack, the sleeve of his shirt clenched in her hand with a death grip. Kate shot Jack a look with eyebrows raised. She wasn't jealous or anything, the girl was much too young for Jack and Kate also recognized the fear in the girl's eyes. Kate knew that fear well, it was the fear that would fill her when she would hear Wayne come home drunk, or when he would be alone in the house with her and she would put the dresser in front of her door, just in case. This poor girl looked like she had seen her fair share of abuse.

"Everyone calm down" Jack said raising his hands in the air trying to calm everyone. "Look everything is ok, this is Alex, she helped me get Walt back all right? She isn't a threat."

"She could be an Other sent to spy on us!" someone called from the back of the group.

"The Others are all gone" Jack said and everyone fell quiet.

"What do you mean by gone?" piped up Sawyer uncharacteristically not being sarcastic or snippy.

"They're dead." Jack said. He noticed that people looked at each other shocked and confused, but he watched as Sawyer and Sayid gave each other small nods. They knew what that meant. "Look, it's been a long couple days alright? I need to get Walt and Alex down to the hatch so I can take look at them."

"Jack's right" yelled Sayid, "Everyone go back to what you're doing and as soon as we know anything, we will tell you everything. Ok?" Everyone nodded and left quietly talking and exchanging their own theories to one another. All that remained behind were, Jack, Kate, and Walt who was hugging his dog, Sayid, Sawyer and Alex who was still attached to Jack. Kate watched as Alex warily eyed Sayid, Sawyer, the girl obviously had trust issues with men. Kate suddenly felt scared for the girl and whatever it was that she's been living through.

Kate turned to Jack and smiled when she looked into his eyes. 'You do know that this is far from over right? I'm still very mad you, luckily for you though my love is outdoing my anger so you might just survive this." She said with a twinkle in her eye. Jack leaned in to kiss her but found himself being held back. He curiously turned to see Alex clutching him. Kate smirked at him, "Looks like you have a new shadow" she whispered quietly so only he could hear. He gave her a sad smile and the look in his eyes promised he would tell her everything later.

"Ok, hey Walt? How about I take you and Alex down to the hatch?" Jack gently took Alex's hand from his shirt and smiled as she immediately closed her grip on his hand.

"Is my Dad there?" Walt asked, his eyes lighting up.

Jack quickly exchanged glances with Sayid and Sawyer; he knew this moment would come when Walt would need to see Michael. Things had changed slightly for Jack, before he didn't think he could ever comprehend why Michael did what he did, however after seeing the Other's camp and what they were capable of he couldn't totally condemn Michael for wanting to get his son out of there. He and Sayid exchanged small nods, Michael wasn't a threat right now, he could see Walt and then they would figure out what to do.

"Yeah Walt we're going to see your Dad right now." Jack said.

"Can Vincent come?" Walt pleaded.

"Of course he can" Jack said affectionately mussing Walt's hair. As the group started off Kate watched as Alex held Jack's right hand and Walt took his left. She unconsciously caressed her hand across her belly as she watched Jack with the kids. And he was worried he wouldn't make a good father she thought rolling her eyes to herself and smirking a little. She followed and came around to Alex's side. Sawyer and Sayid followed behind them.

"Hi, Alex?" Kate asked. The teenager turned and looked at Kate as they kept walking, she nodded shyly at Kate. Kate gave her a warm smile, "Welcome to our camp, I'm Kate" she said gesturing to herself. Alex looked at her and smiled. Suddenly a look of panic overtook the girl as she looked at Kate and came to a sudden halt. She stopped so suddenly that she jerked Jack and Walt as well. She started shaking and tears welled in her eyes. Kate and Jack exchanged worried glances.

"Alex what's wrong?" Jack asked her softly and gently. Walt noticing his new friend's distress came over to see what was going on as well.

Alex looked at Kate and whimpered out, "I'm sorry" Kate looked at her confused and spoke gently to her.

"Alex, honey what's wrong, can you tell me?" Kate asked concerned.

"The day they took you, they made me put a bag on your head and they made me bring you out. I didn't want to, they made me though, I'm sorry" with that Alex broke and the tears started to fall. She looked at Jack and pleaded with him, "I'm sorry please don't send me back I promise I'll never hurt anyone again"

Kate felt like someone had just dumped a bucket of ice cold water over her head as she watched this poor girl plead with Jack. Jack had a slightly panicked look on his face as the teenage girl started sobbing even harder. Kate leaned over and pulled the girl into a hug. "It's ok, it's ok" she soothed as the girl's cries started to slightly subside. She and Jack exchanged glances and both knew this poor girl was going to need a lot of help. Kate pulled away and looked at Alex. "Alex, look at me" the girl slowly moved her gaze up and met Kate's stare. "It's ok, I'm not mad, and neither is Jack, ok? You don't need to worry anymore, you will never have to go back there, I promise. You're safe with us now."

'It's ok Alex," Walt said tugging lightly on Alex's arm. "You can live with me and my dad and Dr. Jack and Ms. Kate will be here too. You're safe now." Alex smiled at the young boy she had befriended. It was strange that back at the camp Alex had made it her priority to comfort and protect Walt and funny here he was doing the same for her. "Now come on we gotta go see my dad and the uh what did you call it Dr. Jack?"

"The hatch" Jack said smiling.

"Right the hatch, whatever that is" Walt said. The group started again and they soon reached the hatch entrance. When they got downstairs they were surprised to see Shannon and Claire. The two women had decided to straighten up the hatch and finish all the cleaning from the earlier events. Charlie was running the button and Claire wanted to be near him. Shannon had come down when her nerves over the entire situation got to her and wanted something to do. They both looked up to see Jack and Walt. Soon Walt and Jack were swept up in a flurry of excited squeals, hugs and kisses. Even Kate got a couple hugs in congratulations now that Jack was back safe. Poor Walt looked like he was about to keel over due to the amount of girl cooties he had just been subjected to; while Jack just blushed slightly at the attention which Kate thought made him look adorable.

Claire looked over and saw the young girl who had helped her escape when she was taken. She walked over to Alex with a smile on her face. Claire wasn't sure what was going on but she figured that Jack would never have brought Alex if she posed a threat.

"Hi' Claire said, "Do you remember me?" Alex looked at Claire and nervously nodded. "You got me and my baby out, you saved us" Claire said she went forward and hugged the shocked teenager, after a few seconds Alex returned the hug.

"How is the baby?" Alex asked, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A little boy named Aaron, he's in the other room would you like to meet him?" Claire asked. Alex looked at Jack for confirmation and he smiled and nodded for her to go with.

"Hey Walt why don't you go with and Charlie can show you the cool computer we have. And I'll let your dad know you're here." Jack had no intention of Walt having to see his father tied and locked in the gun closet. Shannon and Claire led Alex and Walt into the other room and Shannon gave Jack a nod that they would keep Walt occupied until they were ready for him.

Jack looked at Sayid and Sawyer and gave them a nod he figured Michael shouldn't be a problem anymore but Jack wasn't going to take any more chances then needed. He walked to the door and punched in the code. When the door opened he saw Michael sitting on the bed looking completely broken down. He raised his eyes to Jack who motioned for him to get up and come out of the room. Michael stood and shuffled quietly with his head down. When he got out he looked at Jack.

"Are you leaving to go get Walt?" Michael asked quietly.

"No" Jack said monotone.

"Jack please" Michael pleaded, "You can't leave him there please…" Michael stopped stunned as he watched Jack pull a large hunting knife out of his belt. Michael watched as Jack coldly studied the weapon. Suddenly Jack grabbed Michael arms and cut the ropes off his hands. Michael had closed his eyes expecting to feel the cold steel pierce his skin and end his life; he wasn't expecting Jack to set him free.

"Walt is here, the Others are dead. I don't want him to have to see you tied up so he's going to come out here, you'll stay in this room. Both Sayid and Sawyer will be in here with you. If you try anything, I swear to God Michael if you even look cross eyed at them, they will put a bullet in you, it won't matter if Walt is here or not. Understand?" Jack asked in a no nonsense tone. Michael looked at him shocked but nodded.

Sawyer went to get Walt. Alex was sitting with Shannon and Claire and laughing at Charlie's antics so Sawyer let them be. Walt came out of the room and saw his dad, with a shout of excitement he threw himself at his father. Everyone watched with mixed emotions at the reunion, Kate felt sad knowing that things would have to change now that Michael had killed two of their own. She glanced up at Jack and for the first time truly looked at him studying everything about him. It was then that she noticed that he had about three different spots on his shirt soaked in blood, one on his chest, one on his side and the other on his arm. She watched and noticed as the spot on his arm looked slightly bigger than it just did. She sucked in a breath.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, "You're bleeding" her excited tone managed to gain the attention of everyone in the room.

Jack looked at Kate and then followed her gaze to his to his shoulder and torso. "Oh these are nothing, just some scratches, not even deep enough to need stitches" Jack said trying to pass off his bullet graze and two swipes he had taken from an Other with a knife.

"Dr. Jack got shot" said Walt looking very serious. "It would have been worse but Alex hit the bad man and made him miss."

Kate turned slowly to face Jack and he cringed, that wasn't exactly what happened, but he knew from the look on Kate's face it really wasn't going to matter. "You got shot?" she asked between clenched teeth.

"Well not really the bullet just grazed me it's nothing I promise." Jack said trying to reassure her.

"And these other two wounds?" she asked

"Uh, well they're knife wounds, just scratches at most. Like paper cuts." Jack said looking for some kind of change of topic. He wasn't that lucky.

"Knife wounds doc?" Sawyer asked, "You get yourself stabbed?" he asked with a smirk enjoying the fact that Freckles looked like she was ready to kill Jack herself.

"No, not stabbed just slightly slashed, I uh was fighting with the guy and he got in one or two swings but nothing major" Jack said trying to downplay the situation. Kate just glared at him and Jack was relieved when he heard Sayid clear his throat.

"Here Jack, why don't you go take a look at those and get cleaned up" Sayid said handing Jack his bag full of medical supplies. Jack took the bag gratefully. He watched as Kate shot him a dirty look and went into the bedroom, about two minutes later she came out with her own bag. She walked into the kitchen and put some food and water into it. Jack watched her curiously, waiting to see what she was doing. A second later she returned and took him by the hand.

"We'll be at the caves, so I can fix Jack with no interruptions." Kate said to the group.

"The caves?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yes the caves, that way no one can hear you scream. I can't talk for Jack but I'll be back tomorrow morning, I can't say if Jack is coming back at all" she said glaring at him. He heard Sawyer snicker and saw Sayid try to hide a smirk. Jack sighed and then looked over to the computer room.

"Hold on a second" he said hoping Kate would give him a second. She watched as Jack went to the computer room. When he went in he saw Alex listening to Charlie tell a story. She looked up when Jack entered and stood. He gestured for her to sit and he knelt in front of her chair.

"Hey," he said softly, "I just wanted to let you know I was going to be going back into the jungle, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"I'll go with you" Alex said motioning to get up; she stopped when Jack gently nudged her back down.

"No, not tonight, I need you to stay here tonight ok; you'll be safe I promise."

"Yeah Alex, you can stay with me tonight" Claire said smiling warmly at the teenager.

Alex looked at Jack troubled. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No, No you didn't do anything wrong this is just something I need to do ok? I'll be back tomorrow and you have Claire and I bet Walt would like to spend time with you and you can look around the camp too." Jack said gently. Alex looked at him still not convinced; finally she leaned forward and hugged Jack tightly. Jack found his balance and hugged her back. He pulled away and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "It will be ok, I promise" he said, looking her straight in the eye. She nodded and Jack turned and left the room. He found Kate looking at him and he noticed a torn look in her eyes. He looked closer and could see the battle in her eyes, on one hand she wanted to smack the living hell out of him, on the other seeing him so gentle with Alex made her want to hug and kiss him. To her annoyance the latter was winning out. He gestured for Kate and they both left with Sawyer yelling good luck.

The walk to the caves went by rather quickly, surprising being neither said a word to each other the entire trip. When they reached the entrance, Kate went to the cave that they had last shared together. He watched as she grabbed the airline cushions they had slept on and pulled a blanket out of her bag and placed it on the bed. She looked up at him and gestured for him to come over. Jack walked over and sat on the bed. She gently lifted his shift off of him. Jack was somewhat surprised at how gentle she was being, he was expecting her to pretty much punish him. He watched as she examined the wounds with a concerned look. She gently cleaned them and bandaged him. When she was done he watched as she turned to put the supplies away, it was then that he noticed she was shaking. He stood and took her by the shoulders and turned her to him. When he saw her it broke his heart, she had tears falling down her face and was trying in vain to fight them. She looked up and her lower lip trembled harder.

"You could have died." She whispered, "You could have died and left me all alone. How could you not tell me what you were doing? What would have happened if they caught you, I might have never seen you again." She said her voice rising in anger. "You could have died" she sobbed. Jack pulled her into his embrace and hugged her to him tightly.

"Shh, its ok baby, I didn't die, I'm right here." Jack said gently stroking her hair as he felt her hot tears soak through his shirt. "I'm right here"

Kate sniffled and backed away slightly she gently traced his bandages lightly with her fingers, "How could you be so nonchalant? You compared these to paper cuts Jack. They're knife wounds" she said softly, her tears subsiding.

"I'm an asshole," Jack said smirking, watching as Kate looked up at him and then broke down and smiled back at him. She slipped her arms around him and hugged him tight just enjoying having him back in her arms again.

"I know someone, who doesn't think you're an asshole" she said her voice muffled against his shoulder.

"Yeah, who's that?" Jack asked running his hands lightly across her back.

"Alex, in fact I think she thinks the world of you." Kate said smiling. Jack leaned back and looked at her, Kate notice how his eyes changed slightly.

"I think I'm the first male she's met beside Walt who didn't abuse her" Jack said sadly.

"I noticed that too, what did you find out there Jack? What did they do to that poor girl?" Kate asked looking up at him.

Jack sighed and shook his head slightly, "Not tonight baby, I'll tell you everything tomorrow, I promise but just not tonight ok?" he asked, Kate nodded not wanting to push him, "Plus we have other things that need taking care of." He said giving her a smile, the twinkle in his eye back again.

"Oh what's that?" Kate purred. Before she knew it Jack had her on the airline cushions and was gently undressing her. "Why Dr. Shephard, I do the love the way your mind works" she said huskily. As he pulled her top off and undid her bra Kate was unbuttoning his jeans, they were each on a mission, only stopping to exchanges soft and passionate kisses. When Jack had her stripped down and naked in front of him he quickly stood and kicked off his jeans.

Kate looked up at him and drank in the sight of his muscular and naked body. She leaned back and held her arms out and open to him, and Jack didn't need to be told twice. He gently lowered himself on top of her. Their lips met in a sizzling kiss and their tongues tangled and meshed together. Kate groaned into his mouth as she felt his hand travel down her body, stroking her neck, breasts and stomach. He gently urged her legs apart and she spread them to wrap around him. She gasped when she felt him probe her with his two fingers. While he was doing this Jack was kissing her all over and had just settled on her chest taking one of her nipples into his mouth. At the same time that he did that he thrust his fingers deep inside of her causing her to moan and writhe in ecstasy at the intrusion. Kate ran her hands all over his back lightly dragging her nails up and down him. Jack smiled and took her other nipple into his mouth and added a third finger into her. Kate was going into sensory overload as Jack was slowly bringing her to her peak, all she could do was lay back and enjoy the feeling of his fingers deep inside of her while he sucked and nibbled at her chest. Kate felt the unmistakable force of her release creeping up on her and all she could do was whimper and plead with Jack. What she was pleading for was unclear however.

Hearing the need and desperation in Kate's voice Jack moved back up and took her mouth with his. He then sped his fingers up and gently curved his middle finger gently hitting her sensitive spot and sending her over the edge with a hoarse cry. Jack watched as she came down slowly and felt male pride as he watched a smile of satisfaction form across her lips. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She pulled his head down to her and kissed him lovingly. She ran her hand down his body and felt him intake a breath. She glanced down and saw how hard and ready he was for her. Kate eased him down by pressing down on his lower back with her heels that were crossed behind his back. She ran her hands up and down his arms, back and chest careful of his wounds.

"God Jack, I missed you so much, you were only gone one night but I missed you so bad I craved you. I went to the slumber party but the whole time I was missing your touch, all I wanted to do was have you in me, I was so hot for you it hurt." She whispered huskily, enjoying the flare of fire that passed through his gaze. "All I wanted to do was go back to our tent, sleep in our bed and wear your shirt Jack, I wanted to lie there and touch myself imagining it was you." Kate was surprised when Jack quickly entered into her with a forceful thrust. The feeling of him enclosed within her sent absolute shivers down her spine. "Oh god Jack, oh please baby you feel so good you feel so right, ughhh god" she whimpered as he began to move in and out of her. All Kate could do was hold on tight as he pushed in and out. She kissed his neck, his face his chin anywhere she could get. Their lips collided as Jack picked up his pace and thrust in her quicker and harder. Kate could hear the hitch in his breathing the tell he had that let her know he was close. "Oh baby come in me please, I've missed you so much, oh god Jack harder." She cried as she felt her own body winding up again. Jack gripped her hips and rocked harder into her. Soon he was hitting her right in the exact spot and she could feel her release come on her. She clenched Jack as tight as she could as the shudders began to overtake her again. She came hard and fast and held on to him tight. She felt him thrust into her three times hard and then shout as he released inside of her.

Jack collapsed against her chest and buried his face into her hair. She held him to her with her arms and legs gently caressing him and brushing kisses against his skin. Kate didn't want this to end; she wanted to spend the rest of her life lying naked with him. After a few minutes Jack gently lifted himself off over and rolled to his side, causing them to both groan as he disconnected them. She turned to him and snuggled close. He smiled at her and brushed her hair lightly out of her face.

"Mmm" she lightly hummed, "That was incredible" she said nuzzling him with her nose. Jack smiled at her and pulled her close.

"There's something you should know" Jack said softly. Kate looked at him curiously her eyes telling him to go on, "I've never loved a woman the way I love you, and I never will."

Kate smiled dreamily at him, "Same for me" she whispered.

"You've never loved a woman the way you love me?" Jack asked teasing her, "Cause baby if you need another woman in the bedroom with us just let me…" he was cut off as Kate jumped on him and pinned him to the bed and smacked him with the pillow.

"That will never happen, Jack. I won't share you" she said lightening up on trying to smother him with a pillow.

Jack was laughing as he found himself at the mercy of the woman on top of him, "I love it when you get all bossy and controlling" he said giving her bottom a light pat.

Kate gave him a wicked smile and held his arms down at his sides, "Oh really?" she asked trying not to laugh as Jack smirked and nodded his head. "Perhaps I'll have to tie you up one of these days and have my way with you," she giggled and felt Jack harden underneath her.

"Maybe some other time, right now, I don't want to wait" and with that he guided her over him and he slipped inside causing both to moan at the contact. Kate smiled down at him, "I'll keep it in mind" she said moving over him, soon they were lost in the rhythm of their lovemaking.

Ok there it is, and on a note, Alex isn't going to be a huge character in this, being it is a Jate fic, however I thought Jack could use some hero worship and I think Kate will see herself in Alex bringing up memories that will make her confide more in Jack. So you know the drill please read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok guys thanks for all the awesome reviews, well I'm getting to the point of being able to start wrapping up this story. I do have some ideas that would allow me to continue so please give me your opinion if you want more or start wrapping it up.

**CHAPTER 17**

Kate awoke to the delicious sensation of one Jack Shephard kissing the back of her neck. She smiled and stretched like a cat and Jack laughed expecting her to purr. Kate rolled over in his arms so she was facing him. She smiled at him and buried her face in his shoulder and leaning up to nibble on his neck. She was rewarded by Jack lightly swatting her on the butt.

"Knock it off, you little vampire." Jack teased as Kate giggled into him.

"But you taste so good" Kate muttered as she nipped lightly at his ear. Jack flipped her over so she was on her back as he towered over her. Kate quickly snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down to meet her awaiting lips. They kissed for a few minutes but Jack broke away when he heard a strange noise. He glanced up and then heard the noise again and broke out into a big grin.

"No wonder why you're biting, your stomach is growling at me in hunger" Jack said lightly brushing a piece of hair off of her forehead.

"I am hungry" Kate said with a sleepy smile. Jack leaned over and grabbed the backpack with the food in it. He grabbed two bottles of water and the sandwiches that were in there. "Not exactly breakfast" Kate said looking at the food with an eyebrow raised. "But beggars can't be choosers." She said when Jack shot her a look. The two ate in a comfortable silence when Kate noticed how quickly Jack ate his sandwich.

"Jack is this the first thing you've eaten since you got back from the Other's camp?" she asked concerned. She figured he probably didn't eat when he got into the camp so it could be that the last time he ate was the night before he left. She watched as Jack tried to think back, the fact that he had to really think about it didn't bode well with Kate. "Jack, you can't skip meals like that, it's not good for you."

"I know baby, I just didn't get a chance to eat until now." Jack said giving her a reassuring smile. Kate rolled her eyes at him and looked like she was going to argue with him. "What? I traveled out to the Other's camp and was doing surveillance so I couldn't take a chance of being spotted so I couldn't really eat. Then there was the whole mission thing and getting Walt and Alex. I just wanted to get them back as quickly as possible so I didn't make any stops. We got back, you punched me, then you kissed me, then we went to the hatch where you then announced we we're coming here. And no offense Kate but when we got here you didn't give me much of a chance to stop and eat." He said giving her a cheeky smile.

"You should have told me you were hungry" she said with a little pout.

"Honey, I thought you were going to kill me last night, I wasn't going to piss you off by asking you to stop yelling at me and please hand me a sandwich. It may not look like it all the time but I do value life." said Jack.

Kate sighed feeling slightly unhappy, but he was home now so she can watch his eating habits and make sure he's taking care of himself. Kate yawned and lay back down on the cushions. She looked up at Jack who was looking at her with loving eyes. She opened her arms to him and he laid himself within her embrace laying his head on her chest. Kate stroked his hair and just enjoyed the quiet, peaceful moment.

"It was pretty bad" Jack said so softly that Kate almost missed it. "There was a mass grave and there were a bunch of bodies in the hole. Most of them, I think, were from the tail end of the plane. I saw the two little kids that Ana spoke about." Jack's voice wavered slightly as he spoke. She didn't say anything but just continued to hold him close and caress his hair. "The men looked like they had been executed; their hands were tied behind their backs. Probably shot in the head. The women weren't so lucky though. Their clothes were missing, I've seen that before. It's most likely they were raped and then murdered." Jack said with an exhausted sigh. "The kids had their clothes on thank god" he whispered. He sat up and looked at Kate. "When they took you, they didn't hurt you right? You said they didn't do anything to you?" Jack asked her looking into her eyes for any sign of trauma she might have.

"No baby" Kate whispered as she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, "I swear they never hurt me, they tied me up and I had to walk a bit. Then they put me on a log to sit on. After about five minutes they brought me out to you guy. I promise you." she said.

Jack knowing she was telling the truth thanked the heavens laid on his back and this time Kate laid her head on his chest as he cradled her close. She listened to the rumble in his chest as he spoke again. "I killed all the men Kate, I killed them like it was nothing." Kate looked up and saw the flash of guilt in his eyes and then it was gone, "Sorry, I always go through a period of regret when I've killed someone. It usually lasts about three seconds and then is gone. Doesn't say a lot for me does it?" Jack asked with a fake chuckle. On the inside he was afraid it would be too much for Kate and she'd leave. He never spoke to anyone about what he has done. He had tried to explain to Sara once when he was horribly depressed and needed a shoulder to lean on. She had looked at him like he was a monster, it was two days later that she announced she wanted a divorce. Jack still can't get the look of disgust that she wore out of his head. That was his fear, that he would look up and see that expression on Kate's face. He didn't think he could handle that, maybe before at the beginning but not now. He loves her so much and the thought of losing her kills him. If she did leave he figured he'd just go into the jungle and just die away. That would be all he could do.

Kate watched the struggle Jack was having with himself through his eyes. She could tell he was second guessing himself and she hated when he did that.

"Hey" she said making him look at her. "You got Walt and Alex out of there safely. The three of you came back unharmed, and you're here with me. It may sound horrible but whoever you killed to make those things happen, well it's a bitter sacrifice." she whispered. She leaned up and brushed his lips gently. "The biggest regret I have is taking Wayne's life. I hated that I was a murderer, but Jack if it came down to them or you I would take their lives no questions asked." She said nuzzling his neck. She looked up into his eyes and saw the raw emotion that filled his soul.

"I never want you to have to be in that kind of position, Kate" Jack said stroking her hair. Kate leaned into his hand and just enjoyed the feel of his touch.

"I see the way you look at me Jack." Kate said, looking him in the eyes, "Like you're waiting for me to run away or something. It isn't going to happen so knock it off." She said with a smile. Jack sighed, that was a request that was easier said than done.

"I tried once to tell Sarah about what I've done. She looked at me like I was some horrible monster, she left me two days later. I guess I'm just afraid you'll see what she saw and you'll leave." Jack's voice became slightly choked with emotion. He was surprised when Kate shifted herself to climb on him and straddle him. She leaned forward so their noses were touching and she looked him dead in the eye.

"You listen here, Jack Shephard, and you listen well. I'm not going anywhere, do you understand me? I don't care what you've done in your past or what you did to the Others. The only thing that matters to me is you. So if you need to talk about it then you can talk all you want, nothing you say will drive me away. If you just want to ignore it and move on then that's fine too. I just want whatever it is that makes you happy." Kate said forcefully.

"You make me happy" Jack said softly. "You make life worth living" he said kissing her gently.

"Ok then" Kate said pleased, "No more doubting yourself or me from now on ok?"

"Ok" Jack said wondering how he got so lucky to have this woman in his life. "It helps to talk about it; I just don't want to freak you out."

Kate stayed on top of him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't freak easily" she mumbled into him.

"I broke their necks, at least the first couple guys. The last ones were prepared and I had to use a knife. When I was done with them I went into the tent and Walt was tied to a chair. Alex was arguing with Tom and he hit her. He nailed her so hard she flew back. He and I chatted and then he shot at me. It probably would have hit me dead on but Alex pushed him first. The bullet just grazed me and then I fired back. I killed him instantly with a bullet between the eyes. Then I grabbed Alex and Walt." Jack said lightly running his fingers along Kate's back.

"Remind me to thank Alex," Kate said gently running her lips across the bandage on his arm.

"I don't want to kill people, it's just I'm good at it." Jack said his voice quiet. Kate snuggled in closer to him listening as he spoke. "Do you remember awhile back when that Senator's daughter was kidnapped by some Colombian drug lords?" Jack asked.

"Yeah it was all over the news, I remember watching it a some dingy diner when I was on the run. They got her back though didn't they?" Kate stroked his chest, lightly tugging at his chest hairs.

"Yeah, I got her back" Jack said. Kate sat up and looked at him shocked.

"No way" she said incredulously her mouth slightly hanging open.

"Yep that was me, I snuck in through the compound, found her and the rest was CNN history." Jack said with a small smile.

"My man is a freaking hero, I mean I always knew you were one but damn Jack you're like in the history books." Kate said breaking into a big grin.

"Well, no history books will be printing my name for that. The entire operation was top secret except for me and a couple government officials. Technically I should probably kill you now that you know this information." Jack said with a teasing smile.

"Ooh well I guess you gotta do what you gotta do." Kate said back.

"That's true" Jack said running his hands down her body causing a shiver to run through her. "But I think I have better uses for you" with that Jack flipped Kate over onto her back and moved to lay on her pressing her into the cushions. He slipped his hand down and gently gripped her thigh; he bent it gently and pulled it around his waist. Kate took the hint and wrapped her other leg around him. He was now being cradled by her body. Jack slipped his hands through her hair and held her head steady as he leaned in and kissed her soft mouth. Kate moaned and wrapped her arms around him holding him tight, she would never grow tired of this man and the way he made her feel. Jack kissed her slowly, tasting her as his lips and tongue caressed her mouth. Kate's hands eased their way down his back and reached his firm rear end. She cupped him and squeezed the tight flesh and pulled him closer. Jack centered himself at her entrance and then gently slipped inside of her. They both let out passionate groans at the sensation of being connected. Jack began to move thrusting in and out of her. Kate held him close and nibbled at his ear and at his neck. Jack began to push inside of her at a quicker pace.

"God Kate, I wish you knew what it feels like to be inside of you." Jack let out his breath hitching.

"Mmm" Kate groaned, "But I like the way you feel so much better" she whimpered and bit her lip. Jack gripped her hips and pulled her up and he felt himself move deeper within her. Kate moaned and her back arched with ecstasy her nails dragging down his back. "I love you, Jack. I love you so much." Her voice rose as her passion began to overtake her. Jack could feel her getting close to her release so he sped up his thrusts. Within minutes Kate was coming hard and fast. Jack bit his lip as he felt her clench almost unbearably around him. He thrust once more and then came with a shout as he emptied himself within her. They both collapsed against the cushions and Jack took her mouth lazily kissing her. He rolled to his side and Kate snuggled against his chest.

"I love you too" Jack whispered caressing her hair.

"I'm glad your home baby, I don't want you to leave again" Kate said sleepily.

"Ok" Jack said "No more unplanned vacations into the jungle unless you're with me." Jack said with a smile.

"Works for me" Kate said snuggling close. Within seconds the two fell into a comfortable sleep.

Ok gang there's your update, please read and review!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey Gang here's the next installment of the story. Please read and review and all that jazz. Also I know nothing about pregnancy so if my facts are off please forgive me it's a subject I don't know much about and one I don't really want to know about hehe. At least not yet.

**CHAPTER 18**

Kate couldn't keep the grin off her face as she and Jack walked back to the caves. It didn't matter how many times he made love to her, every time was special and perfect. She held his hand and couldn't help but feel like she was walking on the clouds. She stepped over a root but accidentally lost her footing and stumbled. Jack reached out and caught her before she could fall and he pulled her close to his chest. Kate steadied herself and then looked up and gave him a gracious smile.

"Thanks, that could've hurt" she said with a smile. Her smile widened as Jack snaked his arms around her and hugged her close and kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Yeah well I have to look out for my girls" Jack said leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

"Your girls?" Kate leaned back to look at him curiously.

"Yup" Jack said giving her an adorable grin, "You and my daughter" Jack's hand moved down to caress her belly. Kate felt her throat close as he gave her the gesture of affection.

"Our daughter? Jack we don't even know if there's a baby yet. You said it yourself it could take up to two months before we know, I'm not due for my period for another week." Kate said her brow furrowed.

Jack just shrugged, "I just know" he said brushing the hair out of her face. Kate moved her hand down towards her belly and pressed it against her firmly.

"I don't feel anything, I haven't been sick or anything" Kate said looking up at Jack.

"I don't have any proof Kate, I just feel it, I feel it when I look at you and I feel it when I touch you. I can't explain it I just do." Jack said shrugging. Kate chewed on her lower lip as she contemplated what he said. Jack watched as Kate broke into a wide smile. She jumped in his arms with a squeal and Jack caught her with a laugh. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around.

"A baby Jack, oh my god a baby." Kate kept whispering over and over as she held him tight. "How soon can I take a test?" she asked him excitedly.

"Well it's still a little early right now to get an accurate result, but with your period due next week, we can wait and see how that goes. If you miss it you can start to expect some morning sickness sometime within the next couple weeks. I think when those symptoms present themselves then it would be a good time to test yourself." Jack said stroking her hair.

"I can't wait" Kate said sounding like a kid waiting for Christmas. "Well, even if we don't have the proof I'm going to treat myself like I am." Kate said smiling as she stroked her belly. "No more climbing trees that's for sure" she said with a smile.

Jack felt relieved when she said that. He had wanted to bring up some certain things like tree climbing and jungle adventures but he didn't want to ask her to stop. He didn't want her to think he was forcing her to do anything. As happy as they were Jack was still very aware of Kate's flight mechanism and he knew that stress of pregnancy could get to her. He wanted to make sure that she was comfortable with the pregnancy and that he didn't crowd her too much. He got pulled from his thoughts as he felt Kate press against him. He looked down at her and saw she was looking at him with hungry eyes. Jack leaned down and took her lips with his own. Kate moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She was insatiable for him as she ran her hands through his hair and pulled him close to her.

She started to tug at his clothes when Jack pulled back.

"Mmm baby, not here" Jack said still leaning in to kiss her again. After a few minutes of heavy kissing Jack tore his mouth from her again, "Not here Kate, it's too dangerous."

Kate made a sound of annoyance as Jack pulled completely away from her. She sighed and gave him a look. Jack just smiled at her and took her hand.

"Don't be mad, I was actually thinking of heading to the hatch and talking to Sayid and seeing if Alex has said anything about who the Others were." Jack said squeezing her hand.

"Fine go and talk to Sayid instead of having incredible sex with the woman you love." Kate grumbled.

Jack chucked, "Hey I'm no saint and I'm still a man with needs" Jack said nudging her "You didn't let me finish, I was going to say when I'm done with talking to Sayid, I'd like to take a shower." He pulled her tight to him and leaned in to nibble at her ear. "And there is this spot on my back that I just have trouble reaching" he said huskily. Kate groaned and hugged him tighter.

"God, I love you" Kate said recapturing his mouth. She pulled away and tugged his hand "Hatch time" she said impatiently.

"Jeez, you're needy" Jack said with a smirk, "As a doctor I'm wondering if I should be worrying about your sexual appetite"

"You are the cause of my sexual appetite" Kate said poking him in the chest. "And I have to tell you Dr. Shephard you should consider yourself lucky that we're aren't back home because something tells me if I saw you in your white doctor coat you would be in big trouble."

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh huh" Kate said nodding. "Chances are they wouldn't be able to pry me off of you" she said with a giggle. She took his hand and they headed back towards the hatch.

"Well that's understandable I get that a lot" Jack said trying to hide his smirk. He found himself being jerked as Kate came to an abrupt stop. He turned to see her giving him a hard stare. He bit his lip to trying not to laugh.

"Oh really" Kate asked. "And what exactly does that mean Jack?"

"It means" Jacks said pulling Kate against his chest. "That women dig the starched white jackets"

"That better be the only thing they're digging" Kate said with a pout. Jack leaned down and grazed her lips gently.

"Mmm that and probably my salary" Jack said with a smile.

"Dirty gold diggers" Kate muttered.

"You know the longer we sit here the longer it's going to take to get to the hatch" Jack said tugging on her. Kate smiled and they walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

When they got inside the hatch they found Shannon and Sayid sitting on the couch snuggling. They looked up when Jack and Kate entered. Shannon gave Kate a wicked smile and Kate just returned it smugly.

"Hey guys" Jack said.

"Hi Jack, how are you feeling?" Sayid asked his friend. Before Jack could answer Shannon piped in.

"Oh something tells me Kate took good care of Jack last night" she said with a smirk. Kate just smiled and Jack shook his head embarrassed.

"I'm fine" he said shooting Shannon a look. "Is Alex around did she say anything about the Others?"

"No, she's down at the beach with Claire. She hasn't said too much at least not to me. I don't think she's real comfortable with men. She probably would talk to you she seems to trust you out of everyone." Sayid said.

Jack nodded, "I think I'm going to clean up here and then I'll head down to the beach, I don't want to push her too hard too early."

"When was the last time you guys hit the button?" Kate asked.

"Uh about 20 minutes ago, we have about two hours before Hurley comes for his shift." Shannon said.

"Why don't you guys cut out, we'll be here, Jack wants to take a shower so we can handle the button until Hurley gets here" Kate said.

Sayid nodded "I wouldn't mind getting out of here a little early" Sayid said looking at Shannon who nodded. They got up and when Shannon passed Kate she whispered, "Enjoy Jack's shower" and then they were gone.

Kate turned to Jack who was putting things away from his bag. Kate watched him and cleared her throat. He glanced up at her and Kate nodded her head towards the bathroom.

Jack grinned and walked toward her, "Ok nympho, let's go." He chuckled as Kate smacked him lightly upside his head.

"Is that the way to talk about the mother of your unborn children?" Kate asked and then giggled as Jack scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom kicking the door shut behind him. He set her down and the minute her feet hit the ground, Kate moved in to kiss him. They slowly undressed each other as they paused to kiss one another. Soon they were just in their underwear and Kate delicately removed the bandages that she had put on him the night before.

"Sex or not, I'm glad you're taking a shower, I think it will be good to clean your wounds out properly" she said examining where he had been injured.

"What do you mean sex or not?" Jack asked teasing her by lightly dragging his fingertips across her back. "There is definitely going to be sex"

Kate grabbed the top of his boxers and dragged them down his legs. He kicked them off and then reached for her as he pulled her panties off she undid her bra and let it drop on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Kate went to the shower and turned it on and got the temperature right. She stepped in the shower and curled her finger at Jack motioning for him to follow. Jack backed her under the water and she tugged him close so they were both under the stream. The water stung Jack's wounds but the feel of clean water running over him while he held a naked Kate made him forget about the pain.

Jack reached over and grabbed the shampoo he poured some in his hand and pulled Kate close and gently rubbed the shampoo through her hair. Kate rested her head on his shoulder as he gently massaged her scalp. When he was done he moved her under the water and ran his fingers through her curls rinsing the shampoo out. As she reached for the soap Jack quickly shampooed and rinsed his own hair. The benefits of a short hair cut was the low maintenance it took. Kate lathered her hands and ran them across his body cleaning him. She gently worked her fingers around his wounds careful to not hurt him. He returned the favor by washing her in return. When they were both clean Kate pulled Jack under the stream and kissed him as the water rained down on them. Jack slipped his tongue into her mouth and Kate eagerly accepted him. After a little while of passionately kissing, Jack moved Kate against the shower wall. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed his body up against hers. Kate hooked her leg around his waist and pulled him closer while running her hands up and down his back. Jack pinned her to the wall and grasped her other leg and hoisted her up. Kate quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned in ecstasy as Jack slipped inside of her. They paused for a moment just feeling each other their foreheads resting against one another.

Kate hummed in pleasure as she bent her head and licked at the water that was dripping down his neck. Jack held her tight as he began to thrust in and out of her, her back pressed against the shower wall. Kate lifted her mouth from his neck and they met is a passionate kiss. Kate felt like she couldn't get enough of him as she ran her nails down his back. Jack sped up his motions and Kate groaned in pleasure. He held her thighs with is hands keeping them spread and Kate felt so opened to him as he pushed in and out. Her head fell back and bumped the wall as the feeling rushed through her. Jack took the opportunity to bury his face in her neck licking and nibbling his way up to her earlobe as he moved harder and faster within her. He lifted his head and licked at her lips. Kate looked him straight in the eye and gave him a smile as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I love you, Kate. I love you so much" he said breathlessly. "You make me so happy and god the thought that we've made a baby together…"

"I know" whimpered Kate as she tried to talk though she was overwhelmed by the feel of him loving her. "Jack having your baby is having a piece of you inside of me. Something we made together." She sighed with pleasure as he changed his position slightly moving inside her deeper. His movements became hard and fast and Kate let out tiny whimpers as he pushed her into the wall she absorbed his thrusts pushing in so deep that Kate thought she might actually die from the pleasure he was bringing her. Kate felt her release coming and she went to squeeze her thighs tight around him but was surprised when Jack held her thighs open. She felt so vulnerable and open and him denying her the urge to tighten her legs around him was driving her frantic. She leaned in and met his mouth in a crushing kiss as the urge to come was upon her. She moaned his name and suddenly her entire body clenched in ecstasy. Kate sank her teeth into his shoulder as the pleasure was so strong she felt like she might pass out. She clenched tight around him and sent him over the edge with her. Jack shouted and emptied himself in her in a release that seemed to last forever. When they both recovered Jack helped Kate get her feet back on the floor and held her steady for her legs felt like rubber. Jack leaned over and turned off the now cooling water. He reached over and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her to dry her. Kate smiled lazily at him.

"The day you walked in on me here, I wanted to drop my towel and pull you in the shower stall with me." Kate said sleepily.

"Well that would have made my day" Jack said with a chuckle. He grabbed another towel and dried himself off quickly while Kate just leaned against the counter watching him with a smile on her face. Jack tied the towel around his waist and then scooped Kate up in his arms and carried her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and she scooted under the covers after slipping out of the towel and tossing it on the end of the bed. Jack took his towel off and crawled into the bed and opened his arms as she scooted into them. He held her close and stroked her hair. He watched her curiously as she moved to lift herself up on her elbow and looked at him. Jack saw a look of sadness and fear in her eyes. Jack was immediately alarmed at the change in her demeanor. Before he could say anything Kate spoke.

"What if there's no baby" she said so softly Jack had to strain to hear her. "What if we get our hopes up and there's no baby?" Jack's heart broke as a single tear dripped down her face. Jack gently maneuvered her on her back and pushed himself up and leaned on his elbow over her.

"Shh don't cry sweetheart don't cry" he said as he wiped the tear with his thumb. "Look at me, the way we've made love the many times that we have makes pregnancy a strong possibility. We are two healthy adults, have you ever had any problems?" he asked his hand gently caressing her lower stomach. Kate shook her head no. "Ok I've never had any kind of problems either, so we are both in good condition to make a baby. And Kate I can't explain it but I feel like there is a baby. It's just an instinct but I have it and it's strong" he said moving the hair out of her eyes. Kate sniffled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Jack leaned on his side and pulled her against him tight as she snuggled into him. He caressed her back and placed soft tender kisses along her hairline.

"I just want this so bad" she whispered. "I just want you so bad" she said.

"Hey hey, you have me Kate, no matter what you will always have me" He tilted her head up to look at him. "Are you afraid that I'm going to leave if there's no baby?" he asked her gently. He wanted to cry when Kate turned her gaze away from him to avoid his eyes.

"It's just, I don't have a lot to offer you Jack, if we get rescued I'm going to jail and I might never see you again. I'm not what many people would consider a catch. I want to have your baby, I want to give you one so bad, if I can't then what do I have left to give you?" Kate whispered.

Jack pulled her face up to him, "Do you love me?" his voice forceful, "Do you love me Kate?"

Kate looked up at him and nodded, "Yes Jack, I love you more than life" her voice choked up as she spoke.

Jack's eyes softened. "Then I have everything I will ever need because the only thing I want in this entire world is your love and if I have it then I am happy. Are you happy Kate, are you worried I can't give you what you need?" Jack asked.

Kate shook her head vigorously, "Oh Jack, I've never been this happy you mean everything to me, I love you so much it hurts." Jack leaned down and kissed her hard. Kate kissed him back with everything she had. When they gently broke apart Jack nuzzled her with his nose.

"Kate, I don't want you to worry about rescue or jail ok? I just want you to take care of yourself and the baby inside of you. Our little girl that will have my eyes and your beautiful hair ok?" Jack said caressing her cheek.

"That's twice you've said it was a girl" she said with a smile.

"I always thought our first baby would be a girl" Jack said with a smile. Kate smiled and she snuggled close to him letting out a small yawn. "Just rest Kate, ok? Just close your eyes and sleep." Kate mumbled something unintelligible and within seconds he felt her relax against him and drift off into sleep. It was only around noon and Kate had been up around nine, Jack wondered if her fatigue could be a sign of pregnancy. He watched her knowing he would have to get up and get the button before it could wake her up. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss along her forehead and was pleased when she smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer.

Ok there is another chapter please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey gang, I'm back with a new update so please be sure to read and review. The crappy thing was I had this done early Tuesday afternoon but wouldn't let me download it till now. Warning some mention of rape in this chapter, nothing too graphic though.

**CHAPTER 19**

Jack managed to get Kate awake and dressed before Hurley showed up for his shift. Even though every one knew Kate and Jack were together Jack didn't want to show off his relationship in front of Hurley. Jack knew the man was still crushed over the death of Libby and Jack didn't want to do anything to make it harder on him. He couldn't even imagine what he would have done if he came in and saw Kate lying in a pool of blood. He'd probably lose his mind. Jack shook his head clearing the morbid thoughts from his head. He glanced over at Kate who was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine and he found himself smiling at her beauty. He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky to have her in his life, but he would never take her for granted. She glanced up and saw him staring at her.

"Are you checking me out?" she asked her tone flirty.

Jack smiled as he walked over to the couch and leaned down so their faces were inches apart. "What are you going to do if I am?"

Kate looked at him and looked around the room as if seeing if they were alone. "Well, I might have to tell my boyfriend." She said in a hushed voice her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Your boyfriend?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows. "I don't think there's any reason to bring him into this."

"He's awfully strong and very sexy" Kate said. "I don't know, if he came in and saw you he may feel compelled to beat you up."

"Oh, so you think I should be afraid huh?" Jack asked brushing his nose gently against hers.

"I would be, he's awfully protective of me." Kate said leaning her lips closer to his.

"Well, I guess what he doesn't know can't hurt him." before she could reply Jack closed the distance and gave her a deep kiss. They pulled apart when they heard the hatch door slam and footsteps enter. They watched as Hurley entered the room. The man seemed broken and sad, not the Hurley they had all gotten used to.

"Hey Hurley" Kate said softly. Hurley looked up and noticed Jack and Kate for the first time.

"Oh hey guys, I thought Shannon and Sayid were down here." Hurley observed.

"Yeah they were, we just thought we'd give them a break." Jack explained.

"That's cool, Charlie should be down here soon, so if you guys need to take off." Hurley said motioning towards the door

Jack shot Kate a concerned look and then moved over to Hurley. "Hey if you don't want to be down here, I can cover your shift" Jack offered.

Hurley gave him a sad smile "No, its ok dude. I actually don't mind being down here, it's like I can feel her or something. Makes me feel close to her." Hurley shrugged. Jack patted him on the back and Kate got up from the couch to leave with him when Hurley called back to Jack.

"Hey Jack?" Jack stopped and turned back. "Uh, what are we going to do about Michael?" Jack couldn't believe he had actually forgotten about Michael he had been so wrapped up in Kate and the baby talk he had completely blocked him out of his memory. Before he could answer though, Hurley continued. "I mean Walt's back and the Others are dead what do we do now? What do we tell Walt, I mean he can't keep thinking his dad is working down here? That's what they told him last night and we went with Claire and that Alex girl. I mean what do we do?" Hurley asked.

Jack sighed, in reality he had no idea what to do. If Michael didn't have a kid this could have been solved right away. "I don't know Hurley, I'm actually on my way to Sayid now so maybe he and I can figure something out." Jack said trying to reassure the man.

"You saw them didn't you?" Hurley asked. "You saw the Others and they were really bad right?'

Jack nodded slightly, "Yeah Hurley, from what I saw they were monsters."

"So Michael had a good reason to believe that they would hurt Walt?" Hurley asked

"I think he did yes, the other two children in the camp were executed, so I'm sure Michael was very scared." Jack agreed.

"Do you condone what he did to Ana and Libby?" The question threw Jack.

"I don't condone that he killed our people no. I do however understand his panic, if I saw what I did and knew they had my child I don't know what I would be willing to do to get her back." Jack said.

"So now that the Others are gone and Walt is back, maybe we could let Michael go?" Hurley asked curiously.

"What would you like to happen Hurley?" Jack asked carefully.

"I think I want you to let him out. I hate him and I hate what he did to Libby but there has been so much lost already, why should Walt have to suffer?" Hurley said looking at the floor.

"I will take that into consideration when I talk to Sayid, ok?" Jack asked him putting his hand on Hurley's shoulder. Hurley nodded and gave Jack a nod.

"Thanks Jack." Hurley said and Jack knew it was sincere.

Jack exited the hatch and felt Kate slip her hand into his and give him a reassuring squeeze. When they were in the jungle and away from the hatch, Kate finally spoke.

"So what do you really think about Michael?" Kate asked curiously.

Jack sighed, "I think Michael is lucky because if Walt wasn't here I would have a bullet into him at the minute I got back" Jack said his voice monotone. Kate looked at him out of the corner of her eye and she saw Jack in his military form. No one but her had ever seen him like this and sometimes it scared Kate to death, other times it turned her on. She gave his hand another squeeze and he turned his attention to her. They had just arrived at the beach and Kate told Jack she was going to go sit with Claire while he talked to Sayid. Jack had given her a strange look when she passed on the important conversation. She explained it was best not to tempt her, with that she had rubbed her belly and was off walking down the sand. Jack watched her like a hawk until he saw her meet up with Claire. He then turned his attention on finding Sayid.

He saw the man sitting down the beach looking out at the ocean. He approached his friend and sat down next to him.

After a few minutes he finally spoke. "Hurley would like for us to let Michael go, for Walt's sake."

Sayid gave him a slightly shocked glance. "What do you think Jack?"

Jack chuckled his voice harsh and cold, "He didn't kill the woman I love so if Hurley wants to forgive him then my respect lies with Hurley." Jack said fiddling with his shoe.

"And had it been Kate who was down there in the hatch?" Sayid asked. He watched as a full blaze of fire swept through Jack's eyes and then as his eyes turned deadly and cold.

"I'm not a saint" he said darkly "I doubt I would have room in my heart for forgiveness, I would have ended Michael the minute I saw her body." Sayid didn't doubt for one second that Jack was telling the complete truth.

"We don't really have much of a legal system here and I'm not sure how to even establish one." Sayid said looking out at the sea.

"I claim right now, I don't want to be in charge of it." Jack said ruefully.

"And here I thought you already were." Sayid said with a small smile and Jack smirked.

"Yeah well priorities change. I went after the Others to get Walt back, but I also did it because I knew we'd never be safe while they were out there. They took Claire, who's to say they weren't planning on snatching Sun or whoever the next person they saw in the jungle might be. I had to do it for her." Jack said. Sayid followed Jack's gaze to Kate who was sitting on the beach holding Aaron and laughing. He nodded as he watched his own love Shannon giggling next to them. "She's my main priority now" Jack said.

Jack looked over and saw Alex and Walt walking towards them.

"Hey Dr. Jack!" Walt yelled waving his hands. Jack smiled at the young boy and the girl who gave him a shy smile.

"Hi guys what are you up to?" Jack asked.

"I was just showing Alex around the beach so she doesn't get lost. Do you think I can go to the hatch to see my dad?" Walt asked. Jack looked at Sayid and they both nodded.

"Actually, Walt I was just about to go get your dad now so why don't you wait for him on the beach, ok?" Sayid asked.

Walt nodded and excitedly started to chase after Vincent. Jack gently reached out and took Alex's arm. She glanced up and gave him another shy smile.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me?" Jack asked the girl softly. Alex nodded and Jack said goodbye to Sayid who was off to release Michael. Jack led Alex down the beach and then gestured for her to sit. When they were both settled Jack started to talk.

"So how was your evening? Everything go ok?" Jack asked giving her an easy going smile.

Alex smiled back, "Yes, I stayed with Claire and she was really nice, she even let me hold Aaron" the girl said with a spark of excitement. "How about you? You were gone a long time." Alex said.

Jack chuckled to himself. "Yeah I had a good night too. Kate and I ended up staying the night together at the caves." He said not wanting to go into any details.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Alex asked concerned. "She hit you pretty hard yesterday."

Jack smiled at the young girls protectiveness, "Kate was mad at me because I lied to her, she had every right to be angry with me. We made up though and I don't think she's going to be hitting me again anytime soon." Jack said with a reassuring smile. Alex just nodded and looked out at the sea. Jack continued, "Alex would you mind if I asked you some questions about the Others." He watched as she visibly tensed. "Only answer the questions you're comfortable with and if you don't want to answer that's ok, I won't be mad."

Alex looked at him and gave a small nod.

"The man that I killed who had Walt tied up, was he the leader?" Jack asked.

"Yes, he was the one that made all the decisions. His name was Tom" Alex replied.

"There were only 8 men including Tom, was that all of them?" He watched as Alex counted in her head. Finally she nodded.

"There used to be more but Tom went crazy after awhile. He was convinced everyone was trying to hurt him. He started killing his own men until there were barely any left." Alex said softly.

Jack took a deep breath knowing the next couple questions were going to be hard. "Alex did they hurt you?" Alex bowed her head and shrugged after a few minutes she looked up at him bravely trying to hold her head up.

"They would hit me and kick me sometimes." She said

"Did they ever touch you, or hurt you in a really bad way?" Jack sighed he didn't know how to ask her. Then he thought of something. "Alex did they ever hurt you the way the other women were hurt?" He watched as Alex's eyes widened. She then shook her head hard.

"No, a couple of them tried but Tom would stop them. He said I was his and that I was going to be his bride. I don't even know what a bride is, but he insisted I was going to be one" Alex said softly and Jack's blood ran cold. Thank god he got there when he did. He noticed Alex crying quietly

"I heard the women screaming" she whimpered. "The men were hurting them bad and I couldn't help them. I can still hear their screams." With that Jack took Alex in his arms and let her cry. He stroked her hair gently. This poor kid had been through too much for someone at her young age. Alex hugged Jack's arm and relaxed in his embrace. She trusted him, if he was going to hurt her he would have done it already. Jack just comforted her and reassured her everything is going to be ok.

Down the beach Kate, Claire and Shannon were sitting in the sand and playing with Aaron. Kate liked to hold him because she wanted the practice.

"Uh oh Kate looks like someone has a crush on Jack" Shannon said with a tease in her voice.

Kate was looking down at Aaron but replied, "I swear if it's Susan I'm going to rip her hair out by the roots." Kate said in a sing song voice to Aaron. They baby smiled and patted her face with his tiny hands.

"Nope not Susan" Shannon said. Kate glanced up and saw Jack and Alex walking down the beach. Jack was talking to her and Alex was hanging on his every word. Kate couldn't help the big smile that came over her face.

"That's so cute" Kate said. "I think she does have a crush on Jack."

"She couldn't stop talking about him last night" Claire said with a smile. "She told me how Jack came in and rescued her and Walt. The poor thing wouldn't talk unless it was about Jack. Then Walt told her stories about Jack and the poor thing nearly had a heart attack when he told her about Jack being trapped in the cave-in." Claire said with a smile.

Kate shuddered, "I don't like that story either."

"You're awfully cool with her spending time with Jack" Shannon said with a smirk.

Kate rolled her eyes at the blonde, "She's sixteen Shannon."

"So I was sixteen once too and let me tell you I wouldn't have cared about age." Shannon said laughing.

"I think the circumstances are just a bit different Shannon. Alex has been isolated from people and Jack is probably the first man she's ever met who hasn't tried to hurt her. I'm glad she has someone like him to look up to. I wish I had someone in my life when I was her age to help me out." Kate said. She then realized that she had just spoken about her past. She looked up and saw Claire and Shannon looking at her concerned. Kate just shrugged, "Let's just say I didn't have a great father. It's funny Jack didn't have real good parents either, that's why I know when he and I have a baby we're going to work overtime to make sure we do everything right." Kate said with a smile.

"Wow, I would have figured Jack came from one of those cookie cutter homes where everything is perfect." Shannon said. She was answered by Kate's snort.

"I never knew my father," Claire said softly. "He took off when I was born, he was married and had a family in LA and left me and my mom behind."

"Sounds like you were better off without the jerk" Shannon said.

"Yeah, but I always wonder every once in awhile, where he is, what's he doing, does he ever think about me? I actually have a picture of him; my mom had it and gave it to me on my 18th birthday."

"That's all you know?" Kate asked.

"Well, I know what he looks like and I know his first name." With that Claire reached into her bag and pulled out a small snapshot that had been tucked in between the pages of a book. "Ironic that it survived the crash huh?"

Kate and Shannon peered at the picture. He was handsome and there was something about him, but Kate couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Well hello ladies, are we looking at our photos from our last vacation?" the three girls all looked up to see Sawyer standing there with a smirk.

"It's a picture of my dad." Claire said handing the photograph to Sawyer. The southerner almost looked surprised at how quickly he was brought into the conversation. Shannon asked Claire something and they started talking. Kate kept her eye on Sawyer as he looked at the photo. She noticed as he suddenly looked pale. He cleared his throat and handed the picture back to Claire.

"Hey Freckles, would you mind giving me a moment of your time?" Sawyer asked.

Kate regarded him warily. This was the first time they had spoken since he had grabbed her. Even though Jack said things were worked out she wasn't sure she wanted to be off gallivanting with him. "Please Freckles, it's important." Sawyer said stress in his voice.

"Fine" Kate said as she stood up. "We can go right there." Kate pointed to a spot on the beach where no one was camped out but still close to Claire's tent. She followed Sawyer over. "Alright what is it?" she asked, her arms folded across her chest. She looked down the beach and saw Jack and Alex sitting in the sand deep in conversation. The last thing she wanted was for Jack to see her with Sawyer and get ticked off.

"That picture was supposed to be of Claire's old man right" he asked and Kate nodded wondering where this was going. "I've met him Kate, I met him in Sydney. Now you want to know the real shitter? That guy in the picture, is Jack's father."

Oooh cliffhanger ending, or something like it ok be sure to hit the little review button.


	20. Chapter 20

Ok everyone I'm back with another update and it's ok to admit you've missed me. Hehe I'm such a geek. Anyway on with the next chapter. Not much you need to know besides Jate is Fate and Jack is hot.

**CHAPTER 20 **(Can you seriously believe it's been 20 chapters already?)

Kate gave Sawyer a skeptical look, "What?" she asked the disbelief evident in her voice.

"I swear to god Freckles the picture that Claire has is of Jack's dad." Sawyer said.

"First how do you even know what Jack's dad looks like? And don't you think he would've mentioned at some point that Claire was his sister?" Kate asked her arms folded across her chest.

"How should I know, look what I do know is I met Jack's old man in Sydney and Jack knows about it, and that was him. Now what Claire has to do with it, I have no idea. From the way Christian talked though he and Jack weren't real close so I mean anything is possible." Sawyer said.

"But" Kate stopped to think, "What are the chances that Jack and Claire are brother and sister, they don't know it and they both end up here on the island together?" Kate said rubbing her forehead; she was starting to get a headache.

"Uh how does anything happen on this damn island Freckles?" Sawyer asked rolling his eyes.

Kate bit her lip and thought for a second. "Well, I guess I should talk to Jack, maybe I can show him the picture and see what he says." Kate said thoughtfully. She looked at Sawyer "You're going to have to tell Claire."

Sawyer looked like Kate just told him she was really a man. "What? Why do I have to tell her?" Sawyer choked out.

"Because you are the only other person who knows what's going on." Kate said.

"Well, why do you get to tell Jack? Why can't I?" Sawyer asked almost whining.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Fine, you need to tell Charlie so he can tell Claire, it will probably be better coming from him anyway. Look I'm going to see if I can somehow borrow the picture from Claire."

Kate walked back to Claire's shelter. She saw Sawyer heading towards Charlie who was down the beach.

"Hey Claire, would you mind if I borrowed that photo of your father? I know it's a bizarre request but I swear it's important." Kate said hoping Claire wouldn't be too suspicious.

Claire and Shannon exchanged glances and Claire looked at Kate, "Um, ok but please be careful with it, I mean it's the only one I have" she said handing Kate the photo with a small smile. Kate took the picture and carefully tucked it into her pants. She smiled at the girls and turned to head down the beach towards the direction she had seen Jack go. She saw him walking in her direction with Alex. He looked up and saw her and gave her a small wave. Alex said something to Jack and headed off towards Walt who was playing with Vincent. Kate met up with him and noticed that Jack had a sad look in his eyes. She was slightly shocked when Jack pulled her into a tight hug and just held her close. Kate wrapped her arms around him tight and hugged him back, something was obviously bothering him. After a few minutes they pulled away and Kate looked at Jack who looked very tired.

"Hey" she whispered "What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Can we go somewhere? Where we can talk?" Jack asked.

Kate smiled at him, "I know just the spot"

A few minutes later Kate led Jack to an isolated area near the water. Jack looked around and a small smile appeared on his face.

"This is where we first met." Jack said.

"Yeah it is" Kate said slipping her arms around his waist. "Strangest, yet best day of my life."

Jack bent and kissed her gently after a few minutes Jack pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"What's bothering you baby?" Kate asked. Jack sat down in the sand and pulled Kate down into his lap.

"I had a talk with Alex and what that kid went through was so unbelievable." Jack said as Kate snuggled close and rested her head on his shoulder. "I mean that guy Tom who had you; he wanted Alex as a bride. She doesn't even know what a bride is." Jack said shaking his head. "They raped all the women in the camp and she saw it, she had to witness it and couldn't help them. She's just a kid for god's sake."

Kate felt the tears well on her eyes as she thought of the pain that Alex must have been through. She also felt for Jack and what he must have seen at the Other's camp. She snuggled close to Jack and they just sat together listening to the waves crash against the beach. Suddenly Kate remembered the whole reason why she was looking for Jack in the first place and she cringed. She was worried that this wasn't the right time to tell Jack.

Back at the camp Charlie and Sawyer managed to somehow stumble through an explanation to Claire that left the young mother stunned.

"Wait, wait you're saying Jack is my brother?" Claire asked shocked.

"Well. We think he is but we're not sure, I mean Kate went to talk to him and to let him look at the picture." Charlie said.

"Trust me Mamacita that picture is of one Christian Shephard." Sawyer said.

Claire paled, "Did you say his name is Christian?" Claire asked her voice rising. "The man who is in that picture is named Christian."

"See, told ya" Sawyer said.

"Claire how are you handling this?" Charlie asked her concerned.

"I don't know" Claire said. "I mean my whole life I used to resent him for leaving and I used to resent the fact that he left to be with his other family, his real family. But I had a good life I loved my family in Australia and I managed to work through all the pain and anger. I can't believe this, how is it possible that I have a brother and we both ended up here?"

"I don't know, but Freckles is breaking the news to Doc as we speak so you might want to figure out if you're up for a family reunion." Sawyer said. Claire sighed she had to make a decision.

Jack held Kate in his arms when he suddenly felt her tense. He looked down and saw her fiddling with her pant leg.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I bummed you. What's wrong" Jack asked tilting her chin up so he could see her eyes.

Kate sighed, "Jack this is such a horrible time to say this and I don't know if I can" Kate said. She felt Jack freeze under her and she saw a flash of panic cross his eyes and then it was gone.

"Uh what is it?" she heard the tightness in his voice and Kate realized what she said came out badly. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close.

"What I have to tell you is big but it's not about you and me ok?" she said thinking if Jack said those exact words to her she'd probably have a heart attack. "Look, I'm letting it be your decision, if I told you I had some kind of life altering information for you would you want to know it?" Kate asked trying to make sense.

"Is it bad news?" Jack asked wondering what it could possibly be.

"I don't know that's kind of up for interpretation" Kate said with a mutter.

"What the hell, hit me." Jack said with a sigh.

Kate reached into her pocket and pulled out the photo and handed it to Jack.

Jack took it and looked it over he looked up at her confused. "Kate why do you have a picture of my father?"

Kate smiled nervously. "Oh sweetheart I need you to brace yourself. Someone on the island had the picture of your father. They had the picture because it is also a picture of their father." She said nibbling on her lip.

"What?" Jack asked dumbfounded.

"I'm saying that your father had another child and that child is on the island too." Kate said.

"But how, I mean wait how do you know all this?" Jack asked. He gently scooted Kate off his lap and stood to pace.

"Well Sawyer saw the picture and he knew it was your dad and things just kind of unfolded." Kate said standing to grab his arm and make him hold still.

"Uh well, who is it?" Jack asked rubbing the back of his head.

Kate took a deep breath and let it out. "Jack, you have a sister, and it's Claire."

Ok please review, I know this is a shorter chapter than normal but I don't have a lot of time to type tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey gang back for chapter 21 I hate to admit it but my writing muse has taken a vacation and didn't leave a forwarding address so let's just hope this works out, cause I just don't have a lot of motivation. There is a lot of smut though.

**CHAPTER 21**

Jack looked at Kate stunned, "What?" he stammered.

"Jack the picture came from Claire. She's had it all this time, she grew up in Australia and all she knows is her father left to be with his family back in the states." Kate said gently touching his arm. Jack just stopped and stared at the ground trying to wrap his mind around this. He knew his dad cheated on his mom, but to have another child and do nothing about it?

"He didn't take care of her?" Jack asked Kate quizzically.

"I'm sorry what?" Kate asked him slightly thrown by his question.

"My father, you said she didn't know him but did he take care of her, did he support her? Did he keep in contact with her family at all?" Jack asked and Kate was slightly thrown by the cold tone his voice took.

"I, I don't know" Kate said looking at him concerned. "I only know what I told you."

Jack swore under his breath and paced back and forth rubbing the back of his head. Kate was slightly stumped by his reaction but she recognized the tension and darkness growing in him. He was acting the way he did the first time they made love in the caves, and she wasn't sure why.

"Jack, baby talk to me" Kate said moving behind him.

Jack chuckled bitterly and Kate bit her lip in concern.

"You know growing up I did everything I could to please that bastard. I wanted to be just like him. Of course according to him I couldn't come close. Funny how when I got older and more screwed up I started acting more and more like him. I drank like a fish and screwed anything with a pulse." Jack said staring off into the distance. Kate flinched slightly when he said the last part. "At least to my knowledge, I don't have any kids out there, and if I did I sure as hell would take care of them. Wouldn't I?" Jack turned to Kate and she saw a pained glint in his eyes. Kate felt her heart clench as he looked at her with a pleading expression.

"Of course you would, I have no doubt in my mind" Kate said grabbing his arm. "Jack, look at me. You have become closer to me than anyone has ever in just a short amount of time. The day after we made love I pleaded with you to make a baby with me if one hadn't been made yet. You didn't even flinch when I brought up the idea of possibly being pregnant and since that day you have been nothing but loving and supportive." Kate said squeezing his arm trying to get through to him.

"I'm not a good man Kate, I have no right having a child" Jack said staring at her stomach. Kate felt her stomach flip and she grabbed him and pulled him tight.

"Shut up Jack, don't you ever talk like that. You and I are going to have a baby and it's going to be perfect, half me and half you. You held me and told me we could do this and I know it wasn't a lie." Kate said her voice breaking slightly.

Jack pulled away and Kate whimpered at his blank expression. "I lie all the time Kate" he said coldly. "I've told people I care about them and then I've turned around and killed them. It's all part of the game."

Kate felt the bile rise in her throat. "No Jack not about this and not about us. You didn't lie to me. I understand you're hurt and you're pissed at your father, but don't you dare cheapen what we have." Kate said her voice full of force.

Jack sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry" he said looking at the ground. "I'm sorry I hurt you I just I can't think." Jack said.

Kate pressed against him and wrapped her arms around him and was relieved to feel him hug her back. "It's ok Jack I know you're hurting just don't push me away. I want to help you; we can get through this together."

Jack sat down on the sand and pulled Kate with him so she was straddling him. "I love you Kate, I love you so much." He said burying his face in her hair. "I don't mean to be such an asshole to you. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Kate kissed his cheek. "It's ok Jack. I think we need to talk though, you still have a sister. Claire is your sister."

Jack sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't even know what to make of that. What if she hates me?"

"Jack why would she hate you?" Kate asked stroking his back.

"I don't know, he abandoned her and came home to my mom and me. I couldn't blame her if she resented me." Jack said.

"I doubt she is going to be too angry with you Jack. Claire doesn't seem the type to hold a grudge. You want to head back to the beach and see her?" Kate asked.

"I probably should, I'd rather stay here and make up for being such an ass to you." Jack said with a small smile.

Kate leaned in and kissed him gently, "Oh well you'll have plenty of time later to make up for everything. And by the way" she said nibbling at his lip, "The whole comment on screwing anything with a pulse is going to cost you big time."

Jack flinched, "Would you believe I hit my head and had no idea what I was saying?"

Kate thought for a second "No" she said shaking her head.

"Great" Jack said with a sarcastic tone.

"You ready to go?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah" he suddenly held Kate around her waist with one arm and moved his hand to her tummy. "I didn't mean what I said. I'm beyond thrilled that we're going to have a baby." Jack said stroking her stomach.

"I know" she said with a smile. "I know you well enough to know that when you get in one of your moods you like to pick fights. Lucky for you I'm better at winning those fights"

Jack snorted "You win the fights?" he asked with a small smile.

"Of course" Kate said "Every time we fight we end up having mind blowing sex, usually at my suggestion."

"That's true, you win" Jack said kissing her neck. He groaned, "We better go"

"I think we can go in a little bit." Kate said stroking his hair.

"Uh what are you suggesting?" Jack asked.

"I'm thinking you can put a dent in your apologizing to me and we can have some of that mind blowing sex." Kate said leaning in for a kiss.

Jack gave her a rueful smile, "My whole world was just turned upside down and all you can think about is sex?" he asked teasing.

"Sex with you" Kate corrected.

"Good answer, and as much as I would love to have you right here and now, I think I need to figure this whole Claire thing out first. Then I'll boff your brains out." Jack said standing up slowly pulling Kate up with him and settling her on her feet.

"Promises Promises" Kate muttered. She was kidding though trying to lighten Jack up. She knew he needed to talk to Claire and that it would be a somewhat emotional experience. She just wanted to be with him and help him through it. They walked hand in hand back to the beach and Kate felt Jack come to a sudden stop. She looked up and saw him staring down the beach. She followed his gaze and she saw Claire holding Aaron talking to Charlie.

"What if she doesn't want to have anything with me?" Jack asked keeping his eyes on Claire. "I mean my own parents didn't want much to do with me what if she feels the same way."

Kate leaned up and kissed his cheek gently. "It'll be ok."

Jack nodded and they headed across the beach and Kate felt Jack squeeze her hand a little tighter. They approached the group and Claire looked up and saw them.

"Hi" she said shyly looking at Jack.

"Hey" he said rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say.

"Can we talk for a second?" Claire asked.

"Sure" Jack said. Claire handed Aaron to Charlie and she and Jack walked down the beach a bit. Kate and Charlie watched them each feeling nervous for the person they loved.

Jack and Claire settled in the sand and looked out at the water.

"So" Claire said.

Jack chuckled "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"Did you look at the picture?" Claire asked hesitantly.

"Uh yeah" he got the picture out of his pocket. He looked at it one more time and then handed it to her.

"Judging by the look on your face it's a sure thing huh? That man in my picture is your father." Claire said more as a statement.

"Yeah that's him." Jack said staring at the ocean. "Claire did you ever meet him, did he ever contact you?"

"No, I never knew much about him, my mom didn't talk about him. All I knew was that he had another family and left to be with them." Claire said.

"I'm sorry" Jack said looking at her.

Claire shook her head, "Jack why would you be sorry?"

"He left you to be with my mom, I'm sorry about that." Jack said regretfully.

"Jack that's not your fault, and I don't blame you. Sure I was curious about my father growing up, but I had a wonderful family I had my mom and my step dad and I was happy. He was the person who created me but he wasn't my father, at least not where it counted." Claire said.

Jack nodded his head in understanding.

"That doesn't mean that I don't want anything to do with my family though" Claire said nervously. Jack looked at her slightly confused and Claire smiled. "I might not consider him as my father but that doesn't mean that I don't want to know my brother."

Jack looked at her and returned her smile. "I'd like to know my sister too."

Charlie and Kate sat near the shelter watching Jack and Claire talk.

"So uh how do you think its going?" Charlie asked.

"Looks like it's going well." Kate said. "Jack was so scared she'd hate him"

"Why would Claire hate him?" Charlie asked confused.

"Well he feels guilty that Christian left Claire to come back to his family. Though in my opinion Claire lucked out." Kate said.

"What, Christian was a bad guy, I mean besides the whole abandoning his daughter thing?" Charlie asked.

Kate sighed, "It's not my place but Jack's family life wasn't exactly ideal."

"Well heads, up because here they come." Charlie said. Kate looked up and saw Jack and Charlie heading towards them. They were walking side by side and smiling. Kate felt a rush of happiness, maybe things were going to be ok.

"Hey" she said when they met up. She looked at Jack with inquiring eyes. He smiled back at her and kissed her gently. Claire went over to Charlie and scooped up Aaron. She walked over to Jack and Kate.

"Jack, I'd like you to meet someone." Claire said gesturing to Aaron. "I'd like to introduce you to your nephew." Claire said beaming.

Jack smiled and gently took the infant in his arms. Even though he had held the boy many times this time was different and special. Jack looked at the baby who was looking back at him with wide eyes. Jack rocked him gently and the baby giggled making Jack smile even wider.

"Hi, Aaron, I'm your Uncle Jack" he said looking at the little boy.

Kate couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes as she watched the man she loved cradle his new found nephew. She couldn't wait to see him hold their baby. They stayed with Claire and Charlie most of the evening Jack and Claire exchanging stories of their past. When it got late they said their goodbyes and Kate led Jack to their shelter. They entered their shelter and Jack gave Kate a dazzling smile.

"That went well didn't it? I mean Claire seems happy right?" Jack asked. Kate smiled at Jack's boyish enthusiasm. After having almost no parents at all Jack had finally found a family. He looked absolutely happy and that made Kate happy.

"Yeah baby it went real well" she said slipping her arms around his neck. She lifted her face and Jack met her lips in a sweet kiss. He rubbed his hands up and down her back and when they broke away Kate nuzzled him.

"If my memory serves me correct I believe you mentioned boffing my brains out earlier." Kate said with a naughty smile. "And I also remember you promising me atonement for your bad behavior."

Jack scooped her up in his arms and they kissed hungrily. He brought her to the bed and laid her down. She looked up at him and her breath caught in her throat as he began to take her clothes off. First he removed her sandals then her jeans. Kate whimpered as he dragged his fingers down the inner side of her thigh as he pulled the denims off. She yanked her tank top off and quickly stripped off her bra and reached to pull him down, she let out a frustrated groan when he pulled from her.

"Jack" she whined. "No teasing you're in enough trouble as it is."

Jack smiled and pulled his shirt off and then slowly unbuttoned his pants. Kate lay on her back propped on her elbows watching him hungrily. It didn't matter how many times they made love Kate craved him with an insatiable hunger. He pulled his pants off and threw them to the side. He pulled his underwear off and eased himself on top of her. Kate quickly grappled with her panties trying to get them off as quick as possible. The sooner the barrier was removed the sooner he would be in her. Jack dragged his lips across her collarbone and moved up her neck. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close wrapping her legs around is waist.

"In me" she mumbled as she kissed at his chin and and lips.

"I'm sorry what was that?" he asked stroking her thigh sending shivers up her spine.

"I want you in me" she whimpered.

"Like this?" Jack asked as he slipped two fingers inside of her gently moving in and out and causing Kate to cry out in pleasure. "Or how about like this?" he asked adding another finger within her.

Kate arched and fidgeted on their make shift bed as her body adjusted to the erotic invasion his fingers were giving her. Jack smiled and kissed her stealing her breath away as his tongue entered her mouth the way his fingers entered her body. Kate rocked against his hand and moaned in pleasure.

Jack pulled his mouth away, "You turn me on so bad when you moan like that. God baby the noises you make and the sounds that come from you, god they make me want to take you so bad."

"Take me" stuttered Kate as she felt her release coming. "I want you to take me Jack please." She cried out as she came squeezing his fingers tight within her. She whimpered as she shook and collapsed on her back. Jack pulled his fingers gently out of her and keeping his eyes locked with hers licked his fingers clean. Kate moaned and pressed her mouth against him tasting herself on his lips.

Jack pressed her back down and smiled at her, "I believe I have some making up to you, so dealer's choice." He gave her a wicked smile.

"Dealer's choice?" asked Kate breathless.

"Yup, that means any way you want it sweetheart." Jack said brushing a curl out of her face.

Kate blushed realizing what he meant, "I don't know, I love everyway you love me."

Jack smiled, "Anyway you want it baby and I will oblige like the servant I am"

Kate smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "On your back" she whispered.

Jack quickly rolled to his back and kept her on top of him. Kate straddled him on her knees and placed her hands on each side of his head leaning close to him. "Anyway I want?" she asked.

"Absolutely" Jack said settling his hands on her hips.

"I want you deep in side me" Kate whispered biting his lip gently.

"Your wish is my command" Jack said. With that he lifted her up and maneuvered her impaling herself on his hardenss. Kate's head fell back as she let out a groan of complete pleasure. Jack rubbed his hands up and down her sides tickling her slightly. "Ride me baby" he said with a groan.

Kate rocked back on him as he thrust up inside her. It felt to Kate with each push he was going deeper and deeper. She whimpered as she felt him so hard within her and she rocked harder looking for her sweet release. She whimpered and groaned as his hands roamed her body and she was rewarded to hear her name on his lips every time she tightened around him. Kat leaned her hands back and propped them on his legs and let his lovemaking overtake her. Soon she felt the heat rising up within her and she knew she was going to come soon.

"Jack, I'm so close, oh I'm so close." She moaned speeding up her movements.

Jack sat up and held her close to his chest as he thrust up hard and fast. "Come on baby, come on" Jack groaned.

"Harder Jack harder" Kate pleaded. Jack pulled her from her knees and wrapped her legs around him. She leaned back in his lap and Jack pushed harder. Kate pressed her mouth against his kissing him senseless. She felt the tingle turn into a full blown explosion a she came hard and fast. Her whole body arched and she screamed his name against his mouth as her body shook and jerked with ecstasy in his embrace. Suddenly she felt Jack thrust hard into her and she felt his warm release flood her as he moaned her name. Kate clutched him tight coming down from her own high and still feeling the tremors of his. After a few minutes the two caught their breaths and Kate lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed him bumping her nose against his.

"I love you" she whispered her voice full of emotion.

"I love you too Kate more than life." Jack said stroking her back and looking her in the eyes. "So how was that for a dent in my apology to you" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"It's a good start but you have your work cut out for you. Want your next hoop to jump through?" she asked with a smirk and Jack chuckled and nodded.

"I'm tired and I want to sleep" she said yawning and Jack kissed her nose. "Lie back" she said pushing him back on the bed. Kate straightened her legs out keeping him inside her and settled to lie on top of him. "I want to sleep with you inside me" she whispered her eyed drooping as she rested her head against his chest.

"Whatever you want sweetheart." Jack said kissing the top of her head and with that the two fell asleep.

Ok so like I said my muse left me and I've had no motivation to write so I apologize if this is crap.


	22. Chapter 22

Ok so here is the next installment of I Don't Believe You. This chapter is going to become a turning point and dark Jack will be coming soon. Jate angst ahead So please read and review

**CHAPTER 22**

_Kate snuggled down in the warm bed and looked over to see that Jack wasn't there. Getting out of bed she opened the bedroom door and heard voices coming from downstairs in the kitchen. She walked down the stairs and entered only to have her heart stop. Jack was sitting at the table with Tom._

"_Hey Katie" Tom stood up to hug her and his front was all covered in blood. Kate gasped and stumbled backwards. She found herself being steadied by the strong hands of Jack. She turned around to look at him when she found herself in a cold metal room. Tom was standing next to her. He opened a door and pulled out a shelf and to her utter horror she saw Jack on the slab dead. Kate cried out and tried to touch him but something was holding her back._

"_You killed him Katie just like you killed me" Tom said with a smile on his face that scared Kate._

_She turned and Jack was behind her, she gasped at seeing him. "Why did you kill me Kate, you ruined me." With that Jack turned and walked out of the room. Kate tried to call to him but her voice was stuck in her throat. She ran after him and the big door slammed shut and he was gone._

Kate sat up gasping, her chest felt like someone put a weight on it. She glanced over and realized Jack wasn't there. She let her eyes adjust and it was still very dark so Kate figured it was in the middle of the night. She heard footsteps approaching and a few seconds later Jack came into the tent. He kicked his shoes off and disrobed leaving him only in his underwear. He turned to crawl into bed when he realized Kate was sitting up and watching him.

"Hey" he said sliding in next to her. "You should be sleeping" he said gently.

"You were gone" Kate said her voice still hazy from her slumber. All she could imagine was his accusing words and the sight of him dead. "I got cold and woke up"

"I'm sorry sweetheart" Jack said kissing the side of her head. He lay down and pulled her with him so her head settled on his chest. Kate lay rigid as Jack pulled the blanket tighter around her. "It's gotten cold tonight; we're probably in for some storms."

"Where were you?" Kate asked quietly.

"I just needed some fresh air" Jack said stroking her shoulder. Kate couldn't help but stiffen when he said that. She wasn't sure why but waking up from the horrific dream and not finding Jack there had put her in a bad mood.

"You needed to get away from me?" Kate asked.

Jack looked down at her shocked. He tilted her face up to his, "No, no baby that's not it at all. I woke up and couldn't sleep. I thought a quick walk on the beach might help me go back to sleep."

"You could have woken me up" Kate said somewhat grumpily. The dream had upset her and she was feeling suffocated and unfortunately Jack was quickly becoming her target to her mood swing.

Jack frowned slightly but figured if he was allowed to be crabby and in dark moods so was Kate. He kissed the top of her head in hope of appeasing her. "I know but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry if I upset you." Jack said gently.

Kate felt frustrated and that was making her crankier. She hated that she depended so much on him that waking up without him was enough to send her in a tizzy. Kate recognized the feelings growing inside her; she was spoiling for a fight. She usually got this way when her flight reflex was in bloom. Kate didn't want to run from Jack though, everything was perfect and she was happy. Perhaps that was the problem, every time something good happened to her she would get comfortable and happy and then out of nowhere it would always end badly.

Kate pulled away from him and sat up. Jack watched her carefully and sat up next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked watching her.

"Do you?" Kate asked almost bitterly.

"Do I want to talk about what?" Jack asked confused.

"I don't know you're the one with all the secrets. Why don't we talk about those, I told you everything about me but it seems there is a lot to learn about you. How about Asia or South America or perhaps we should talk about all the women you've screwed that you so elegantly put it" Kate said somewhat harshly. It was like she was being taken over by another being and it was using her to talk and act. Kate didn't want to be nasty to him but she felt like the walls were closing in and she couldn't breathe. She hated this, why did she always have to push the good things away? Throughout her life she had always sabotaged the good things and even when she fought tooth and nail to not do it she always would. Here she was with a beautiful man who loved her and she loved him but all she could think about was getting away. Just like the day she kissed him in the jungle it was so perfect but she had run from it.

Jack took a deep breath, something was setting Kate off and he didn't know what it was. She was hard to read when she got like this and it hurt when she shut him out.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked feeling lost. "It's not that I don't tell you these things to hurt you, I just, I don't know they're not moments I'm real proud of." Jack said looking at her. "Do you want me to talk about it?"

Kate sat for a second, dammit why was he so good to her? Even when she was acting like a bitch he always managed to try to comfort her. She didn't want his comfort she wanted him to leave her alone. It was the stupid nightmare, anytime she thought of Tom and how she killed him it made her want to run. Throw in the thought of Jack dying because of her and Kate was on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

Kate felt like she couldn't breathe, she sprung from the bed and quickly threw her clothes on. Jack quickly followed her and gently grasped her arm.

"Kate where are you going?" he asked trying to get her to look at him.

Kate wrenched from his grip, "Don't touch me" she practically snarled at him.

Jack took a step back. "Kate come on talk to me, tell me what you what you want me to do." He pleaded with her.

"I want you to stay away from me" she said grabbing her stuff.

"Kate, I don't understand, we were happy earlier tonight, what went wrong?" Jack asked feeling desperate inside.

Kate stopped and looked at him and the inner part of her that she hated with all her might came out. "You were happy Jack, you were happy." She said coldly. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I want out, that this just isn't going to work anymore" she said gesturing in between them. She continued, "I've wanted out for awhile now Jack, but every time I try to break free something happens like the whole Claire thing. I was stuck listening to you whine about your family and your crappy life while in reality I really could care less. Everyone has a crappy life Jack join the club." She sneered.

"Kate" Jack tried to talk to her but his voice caught in his throat. Had he really made her this unhappy?

Kate was out of control like a trapped animal and like a trapped animal she went for the jugular. "You were right to worry about my reaction to your past Jack. I tried to understand why you did the things you did but I can't anymore. You killed people for no reason Jack and when you talked about how you killed the Others it made me sick, you made me sick. I can't love someone like you." With that Kate fled from the tent. She wasn't sure how far she'd run but she knew it was far enough from him. She collapsed in the sand and sobbed in disgust and hatred for herself. How had things gotten so screwed up? They were happy earlier but her stupid dream, god dammit why does she do this. How could she use his worst fear against him what kind of monster was she? She sobbed hysterically almost expecting Jack to come for her but he never did.

Jack was still in the tent completely frozen, the look that had haunted him had entered her eyes. She had finally realized what a monster he was and had run from him. Jack could actually feel his heart shatter within his chest. He had hurt when Sarah had looked at him like that but to have Kate do it, well there were no words to explain the pain working its way through his body. He wanted to go after her but he was a coward, he couldn't stand seeing her look at him with disgust or talk to him like he was the lowest creature imaginable.

He dropped to his knees and buried his head in his hands and not for the first time cursed himself and his existence for driving her away. He thought back to all the time they had been together, he had sworn she had been happy. Perhaps it was his own blindness though, he had been happy and that had blinded him to how miserable she must have been. Jack felt the hot tears enter his eyes and he cried for what he could have had and what he drove away.

The next morning Kate came back to the beach she had showered and changed in the hatch into some clothes she had left there. She felt like an empty shell with no soul. She knew she'd see Jack and she wanted nothing more than to throw herself at him and plead for his forgiveness. But she couldn't do that, the dream last night had meant something. She would be the cause of Jack's death or misery. So she would stay away from him and give him a chance to live. Part of her hoped he'd fight for her but after the despicable lies she had thrown at him she figured he'd want nothing to do with her. She looked around the beach and saw no sign of him. She figured there was one more nail to hammer into the coffin and she knew it would set Jack free. She walked down the beach and stopped at her destination.

"Hey Sawyer" she said.

Jack had spent the whole night just staring at nothing at all. Every once in awhile he would come out of his catatonic state and he'd look over to the bed and expect to see her as if this whole thing was just a bad dream. She wasn't there though and his heart would break all over again sending him back in to his quiet coma like state. It was going on noon and he realized he should get up. He slowly got dressed as if his joints ached. He wondered if she was out there. Did she feel as miserable as he did? Perhaps she regretted last night as well and would be willing to talk to him. He pushed away the nagging voice in the back of his head that was telling him that she hated him and would never want anything to do with him again. He exited the tent and looked down the beach. He didn't see her right away anywhere. He stepped farther out and that was when he saw her. She was sitting in the sand next to Sawyer. Her shoulders were brushing against his as she threw her head back and laughed at something the southerner said. What was left of Jack's soul died as he watched Kate kiss Sawyer on the cheek, push him over and get up running and giggling as Sawyer chased after her. Jack looked down at the ground and felt the old feeling that he had pushed away so long ago overtake his body in a cold rush. He was officially dead inside.

Ok I know it was short and it wasn't very sweet but please don't flee the story yet, there will be more to follow.


	23. Chapter 23

Ok everyone so I've taken into careful consideration everyone's opinions on how the story is going. All I ask is that no matter what happens and no matter how much you want to throw knives at me I'm still 100 Jater so no matter how bad things may get there is always a light at the end of the tunnel.

**CHAPTER 23**

No one had seen Jack for a week. It was if he disappeared into thin air. Kate sat in the sand with her knees drawn up to her chin watching the water but not really seeing anything. She knew it was her fault, she had driven him away and other survivors were drawing that same conclusion as well. She had stopped eating and only drank rarely and usually that was when Sun forced her to. The turning point was when Sun reminded Kate that she could be pregnant and that she needed to care for the baby. This had sent Kate into a fit of hysterical crying as she thought about the life inside of her. She had missed her period so she figured it was true. She hadn't spoken to many people either. Sawyer had called her out on her suddenly spending time with him. He said he didn't mind her throwing herself at him but the least she could do was actually want to be with him. Though Kate didn't say it Sawyer read it in her eyes. That day would never come. No, she would always be Jack's whether she was actually with him or not.

She knew he saw her the day she kissed Sawyer on the cheek, she had glanced at him from the side and the sight broke her heart. He had just stared at her not knowing she was looking back, his shoulders dropped and he went back into the tent. She never saw him leave so she cautiously had gone back inside expecting him to be there. He wasn't and neither were any of his belongings. He had cleared all of his stuff out and it looked like he had never been there in the first place. Kate had scoured the shelter hoping maybe something would be left behind for her to secretly treasure but no such luck.

Kate lay down and closed her eyes and the sound of the waves soothed her into sleep.

"_Kate!" she was standing by the water and looking out when she turned to see Tom. He looked different than other dreams he wasn't bleeding and in fact looked happy. "So you did it again huh Katie?" he asked standing beside her looking out at the water. Kate looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes. "What did I say to you in the car before I died? I told you if you stopped running you could have a real life. No offense Katie but I'm getting a little annoyed watching you ruin your life in my memory when you obviously didn't even get what I was saying"._

_Kate glanced at him, she couldn't believe she was getting yelled at by a ghost. "What are you saying?" she asked._

"_I'm saying Katie, I told you if you stayed you would have a good life, you ran and look what happened?" Tom asked._

"_I killed you" she whispered._

"_Cut the crap Katie you didn't kill me the bullet killed me so knock it off. Anyway yeah you ran and your life sucked. Now here you are on a deserted island with a great guy that you love. I like him too by the way he seems good for you. Anyway here you are living the good life with a baby on the way; yeah you are indeed pregnant so start eating better. So here it is Katie stay and live a good life or run and get what I'm saying?" Tom asked._

_Kate thought, "Stay with Jack and have a good life, run and live in hell. What about Jack if we ever get rescued I'll go straight to jail. I can't do that to him" she said stubbornly._

"_Oh so you'd rather sentence him to a life of misery. Oh well gee that's better" Tom said sarcastically. "What if it were different? What if Jack was looking at jail time, would you let him push you away? Would you abandon him?" Tom asked._

_Kate shook her head furiously, "No never" she said with conviction._

"_So how about you give him some credit?" Tom said._

_Kate looked down at her feet, "I love him so much and I said such horrible things to him." Kate whispered a tear falling down her face._

_Tom sighed, "Yeah you did, you brought out a side of him that he himself hates. You screwed up Katie and it's going to get worse before it gets better. The only advice I can give you is just to hang on to him, fight for him no matter how bad it gets. If you hang in there eventually things will get better." Tom said._

"_Promise?" Kate asked and Tom nodded_

"_By Katie, good luck" Tom said and he walked away._

Kate sat up waking from her dream, she looked around and focused her eyes. The dream had been so real to her. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, could it have been true? Did Tom come to talk to her? She let their conversation run through her head and it was clear as a bell. She remembered every word and every detail unlike other dreams that were hazy and forgetful. Was she ready to take his advice and give up her fears and give herself to Jack completely? She sighed and looked at the sky. "Ok Tom I get it, I'll fight for him." Kate whispered.

"Kate!" she looked up to see Sun coming towards her.

"Hey Sun" she said shading her eyes from the bright glare from the sky.

Sun sat down and looked nervously. "Jack is back" Sun said quietly.

Kate looked at her sharply and she quickly scanned the beach for any sign of him, "Where?" she asked desperation in her voice.

Sun looked down, "He's at the hatch" Kate jumped to her feet she had to find him and beg for his forgiveness. "Kate wait" Sun called but it was too late and Kate was already running towards the jungle. Sun put her hand to her head knowing what Kate would find would surely kill her.

Kate ran through the jungle and towards the hatch. She reached the door and reached for the handle when her dream came back to her.

_It's going to get worse before it gets better. _

Kate took a deep breath it was ok she could do this. She entered the hatch and walked into it slowly letting her eyes adjust to the indoors. She heard voices coming from the living room area. She entered and the first thing she saw was Jack. He looked beautiful to her and the sight of him brought tears to her eyes. He was sitting on the back of the couch with his feet on the cushions and talking to Charlie and Hurley who were sitting down.

"She'll be fine" Jack said and Kate noticed his tone of voice, it sent chills down her spine it was so cold and lifeless. "She just needs to keep off it for a couple days and she'll be fine. It was a good thing I found her when I did." Jack said. Kate quickly stepped back into the shadows to not be seen. Who was Jack talking about? Suddenly the bathroom door opened and out came Susan; she was wearing shorts and Jack's white shirt. She was wearing Kate's favorite shirt. Her hair was wet and Kate noticed Susan was hopping more than walking.

Jack jumped up and put his arm around Susan's waist. "Come on time for you to get in the bedroom."

Kate watched as Susan shot Jack a sly smile, "Are you going to join me?"

Jack smiled, "Maybe" he said. He leaned down and scooped Susan in his arms and carried her into the bedroom and kicked the door behind him with his foot. Kate felt like she was going to throw up. Never in her life had she felt the pain that was ripping through her body at that moment. How could he? How could he sleep with that that thing? Kate tried to wrack her mind they had only been apart a week and he was already sleeping with another woman. The thought of it made Kate's knees weak and she slid to the floor and bit her fist to keep from crying out in agony. Oh God what had she done? She knew the tone he had was the one when he didn't want to feel anything, he was about to sleep with some woman he didn't even know and she had driven him to this. She heard Hurley and Charlie talking and Kate managed to catch her breath and listen to them.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Charlie asked in a loud whisper motioning to the door. "He's been gone and suddenly says he's spent last night with the island slut cause she hurt her ankle? I mean it man what the hell is happening here?"

"I don't know dude, word is Kate left him for Sawyer and he just kind of snapped. Sayid said he took off into the jungle the day after Kate broke up with him. Sayid said he wasn't even sure Jack was going to ever come back. Now all of a sudden he shows up with Susan who he says he found on one of the trails. It was too late to make the hike so they spent the night out there last night. They come back today and according to Locke Jack was blitzed, completely drunk. He handed Susan off to Sun and passed out for the whole afternoon. Now Susan suddenly wants to be with Jack and only Jack and he doesn't seem to mind." Hurley said.

"It's not right" Charlie said shaking his head. "I mean do you think they slept together?"

Hurley sighed sadly, "I don't know but he was pretty drunk and from the way they just acted I'm going to think probably so. God this is going to kill Kate."

"Kill Kate?" Charlie asked lowering his voice as if afraid her name would conjure the wrath of Jack. "They were happy that day then all of a sudden Kate's all over Sawyer and Jack goes AWOL into the jungle? Something tells me this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Kate."

"I know dude but seriously it hasn't even been a week yet. I haven't seen Kate with Sawyer but Jack is suddenly all over Susan. Shouldn't there be like a grace period over these kinds of things?" Hurley asked. "And did you see the way Jack is acting, it's like he's a robot. He's had like no emotion what so ever it was almost scary."

Suddenly the door opened and Jack came out. Kate jumped to her feet ready to flee when she heard Susan scream from the other room that he was a bastard. Jack went back and slammed the door.

He shot Charlie and an amused smirk. "She's a gimp she won't be coming out anytime soon.'

"What happened?" Charlie asked. "She sounds pretty pissed."

Jack let out a cold chuckle, "It seems last night in my drunken stupor I slept with her now she wants a relationship or some shit like that. That yelling was the result of me explaining it was a one time thing. I don't even remember the sex so it couldn't have been all that good." Jack said with a shrug.

"Uh if you don't remember it how do you know you actually uh had it?" Hurley asked.

Jack stopped and looked at him for a second. "That's a damn good question, thing is all I have is her word on it she says it happened but she's also a little bit insane. So maybe I never slept with her. Oh well you win some you lose some. Look do me a favor her clothes are in the wash can you make sure when she changes you can get my shirt back before she demolishes it?" Jack said he was reaching into his pockets looking for something.

Kate couldn't stop her body from shaking as she heard him talk the thought that maybe he didn't sleep with Susan helped but the fact that he didn't care one way or the other hurt like hell. She couldn't take it anymore and she turned and ran from the hatch tears streaming down her face. When she got outside she tripped and fell to her hands and knees. She felt her hands scrape raw and her pants rip. She had no energy to get up and she just curled into a ball and sobbed uncontrollably with no care as to whether she lived or died.

Jack was searching his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He had quit but this last week he had felt no need to prevent lung cancer and had picked up the habit again. Not many people knew there were cartons of smokes in the hatch and he had taken a few for himself. What the hell he deserved it.

"Jack uh have you seen Kate?" Charlie asked quietly.

Jack stilled, no matter how hard he worked at it her damn name still ripped through his heart. "No" was all he said.

"Um well I guess she's not doing so well, not eating and drinking. I guess Sun has tried to get her to but she hasn't been too successful." Charlie stammered.

"And why are you telling me?" Jack asked focusing the pain in is chest. The sooner he dulled her memory from his brain the better off he'd be. He was pretty sure he hadn't slept with Susan the night before and he knew the only reason he didn't was because of Kate. Damn her to hell. Before when he was this way it was so easy find a girl, fuck her and be on his merry way. But no every time he closed his god damned eyes she was there in his head. He shook his head clearing his thoughts. "She's Sawyer's problem now" he said and with that he walked out of the hatch.

He was fumbling with his lighter when he heard an awful sound. It sounded like a wounded or dying animal. Curious he looked around and followed the trail getting closer to the sound. To his utter shock he came around and found someone lying on the ground curled in a ball. He froze it wasn't just anyone it was Kate and she was sobbing hysterically. He looked around not sure what to do. Part of him was screaming at him to run to help her, the other part said walk right over her and don't look back. Jack sighed almost annoyed he couldn't just leave her there. He walked closer to but kept some distance.

"Kate?" he said her name and got no reaction at all. He said it again louder and still nothing. He muttered to himself and leaned down and shook her arm saying her name louder. Kate looked up at him and gasped quickly jumping to her feet and backing away from him slightly. Jack felt a pang go through him. She must be backing away from him in fear he thought remembering the harsh words she had said to him the last time they were together.

He straightened and shook his head slightly. "I'm not going to hurt you" he said. "I was just making sure you were ok" he quickly glanced over her when he saw her pants ripped at the knees and her palms looked raw and bloody. "There are supplies in the hatch, Charlie can help you get cleaned up, I wouldn't bother with Hurley he just faints at the sight of blood." With that Jack walked past her really wanting his cigarette now.

"Jack?" she called out to him. He stopped but kept his back turned refusing to look at her. "Can we talk for a second?" Jack turned to her and kept his face completely expressionless.

"Sure talk your heart out" he said coldly. Kate moved a step closer to him and ignored the sting in her hands and her knees. Jack watched her warily as she approached.

"I want to say that I'm sorry about that night. I, uh, I had a nightmare and I took it out on you and I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean the horrible things I said." She whispered looking at him with pleading eyes.

Jack chuckled. "This is priceless Kate, even for you. What you and Sawyer have a fight and you figured you could what throw me in is his face? No thanks." He turned to leave.

"No" her voice came out in a sob. "I was never with Sawyer." Kate said.

"Funny you looked cozy to me" he said refusing to look in her direction.

Kate took a strangled breath, "I did it on purpose, and I knew you were watching. I got scared Jack, I was sure I was going to ruin your life so I panicked. It's what I do best. I freak out I destroy everything good in my life and I run. I thought I was doing the best thing by letting you go. I only used Sawyer to end it with you." Kate said sadly.

Jack shook his head, "Well looks like you got what you wanted cause we're ended, now if you'll excuse me I have to go and…" he was cut of by Kate.

"I love you" she said. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness for the awful lies I told you but please just know I love you."

"Awful lies?" Jack said with a bitter tone. He whirled on her and Kate jumped when he was standing in front of her. "What exactly were those awful lies Kate? When you told me you loved me? When you told me that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, or how about when you said you wanted a family with me? Weren't those the awful lies you're talking about" Jack bit out trying to control the rage that was building inside of him.

Kate shook her head frantically, "No Jack those things were the truth I did want those things, I still do. The horrible things I said about wanting out or how I felt about your past those were the lies. I didn't mean them."

"Funny" Jack's voice was dead cold and Kate felt shivers run down her spine. "They sure came off your tongue pretty easily."

Kate wanted to run and hide and just die but Tom's words came back to her. _Fight for him no matter how bad it gets._ Kate held her ground and looked up at him, "I love you" she said. Jack flinched as if he'd been hit. He didn't want to hear this; he wanted her to just leave him the hell alone. He struck out at her not with fists but with words of hate.

"Go back to Sawyer, Kate." Jack said bitterly.

"I love you Jack not Sawyer, never Sawyer" Kate said.

Jack just shook his head, "You know Kate you're where I went wrong. I used to have a good system. Find a woman fuck her senseless and be gone the next morning. That's what I should have done with you. Now if you'll excuse me I'm sure I can find someone on the beach who can help me out with my needs" Jack gave her a charming but cold smile. Kate flinched but held strong.

"I love you Jack and I want a family and a life with you. I didn't get my period" Kate said. She watched as Jack stilled.

Jack fought the feelings growing inside him about her being pregnant. He looked at her and smirked. "It hasn't been that long; if you haven't already you can jump into bed with Sawyer and pass the kid off as his. Just do me a favor and let me know if that's the plan I'd hate to accidentally ruin that surprise. Or hey how do I even know the kids even mine to start with?" he said cruelly.

"I love you" Kate said again the words coming out chocked as his horrible words wounded her. She took a deep breath. "You can fight me all you want Jack but we both know this baby is yours and only yours. We also know that we still love each other." Kate said bravely.

Jack sighed annoyed, "You're right Kate I do love your body you're an awesome lay I'll give you that. I'd compare you to Susan but my memory is still kind of fuzzy on that one. I know you were in the hatch, I know you heard what I said."

"I don't care if you slept with Susan or not" she said.

Jack looked at her curiously, "Really? You'll still love me even if I fucked another girl?"

"I could never not love you" Kate said.

"Wow so I could just about screw every girl on the beach and you wouldn't care? That's noble of you Kate, pathetic but noble." Jack said. "Maybe we should try it out and see if it really works. Shannon and Sun are excluded because I like Sayid and Jin, and well Claire is definitely out now being we're related and all. So how about you run along and I'll let you know when I'm done." Jack said.

Kate took a deep breath she didn't know how much longer she could take his wrath. "Start with me" she said looking him in the eye.

"Excuse me?" Kate felt relief at the fact that seemed to have shocked Jack.

"You heard me, start with me." Kate said.

"Now why would I want to do that? I thought the point was to let me have fun and play with the other woman." Jack said.

"Cause I don't think you can do it" Kate said.

"You don't think I could do it?" Jack asked slightly confused.

Kate moved to stand right in front of him. "I don't think you could touch me, kiss me and be inside of me without realizing you still love me." She said huskily.

Jack looked down at her and shook his head. "This is ridiculous"

"Why because you know you can't do it?" Kate asked blocking his path as he tried to move around her.

"Maybe it's because these last few days I've come to the conclusion that you dropping out of my life has been the best thing for me. No more whining about your poor little life. What was it, how did it go? Oh yeah, everyone has a crappy life Kate join the club" he said throwing her words back in her face. "No more worrying about you going to jail, it will be kind of nice when we get rescued seeing you dragged off in handcuffs and not giving a damn about it" he said. "No I have to admit it Kate it worked out well I got to use you up and hey at least to my knowledge I got there before Sawyer." Kate's reply to his taunting was a loud smack as she slapped him hard.

They both looked at each other slightly stunned and before Kate could react Jack had her pressed against the tree her arms pinned above her head by one of his hands.

"You want to try that again?" Jack asked his eyes flashing and Kate couldn't help but feel they joy in seeing the fire in his eyes instead of the blank coldness.

"No, but you have to admit you had it coming" Kate said breathlessly. His body was pressed against hers and Kate closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having him against her in what seemed like forever. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her with a harsh glare. Kate moved quickly and lifter her leg and hooked it over his hip bringing their bodies closer together. "So come on Jack let's get you started, fuck me Jack."

Jack looked at her his eyes practically flashing, "Shut up"

"No" Kate said "Prove that you don't love me"

Jack wanted to shake her and slam her against the tree his anger was starting to boil over but he knew he would never do it. In all his life he had never used his hand on a woman out of anger and especially never a pregnant one. "Go to hell" he said his word pronounced.

"I'm already there" she said pressing her body against his "Come on Jack" she said goading him.

"I hate you" Jack spat out.

"I love you" she replied simply.

"I wish I never met you" he said cruelly.

Kate somehow managed not to flinch. "I cherish the day I met you"

Jack used his free hand and smacked the tree trunk, "Shut up" he shouted. Kate heard his voice crack and she pressed on.

"Prove that you don't love me, prove that I'm just a good lay" Kate said.

Jack let out a low growl and crushed his mouth against hers. Kate moaned and hungrily kissed him back. He undid her pants with his free hand and shoved them down. Kate used her feet to toe off her shoes and helped shake off her jeans and the underwear that he had also pushed down. He unzipped his own jeans and shoved them down. Kate's arms were growing tired from being held above her head but she didn't care. She had to break Jack she had to make him admit he loved her. She couldn't imagine what would happen if he made love to her and walked away. Perhaps she would give up the fight then. She could find a corner in the jungle to curl up and die in, but she couldn't think those thoughts now. She had to think positively. Jack moved his mouth down her neck as he sucked on the skin and Kate was sure he marked her. She lifted her leg up and re-hooked it around his waist and pulled him close.

Jack lifted his head and with sheer determination thrust inside of her with one push. He embedded himself deep within her. Kate cried out and she sank her teeth into his shoulder through the cloth of his shirt. She had bit hard enough she could taste his skin. Jack groaned in both pain and pleasure as her little teeth sank into him. He closed his eyes and pushed against her, it had been so long since he'd been in her and it felt like home. Kate groaned as her back scratched against the bark of the tree but she didn't care. He was in her and that was all that mattered. Jack started to thrust inside her forcefully.

"I love you" she whimpered.

"Keep your arms up" he ordered and he let go of her. Kate did as he said and kept her arms stretched above her though she wiggled them a little to get the circulation back. Jack slipped his arm under her leg that was keeping her balanced and lifted it up and wrapped it around his waist. The change in position made her move down him sending him deeper within her and they both groaned. Jack pressed her tightly against the tree and then moved his hand up to grip her arms again.

"So deep Jack oh god you're so deep. I love you, I love you so much." Kate said her head grinding back into the tree in ecstasy.

Jack moved within her his thrusts hard and fast. He buried his face in her neck and breathed her in. With each movement he made the more his heart melted for her. He tried to fight his love for her but he couldn't do it. He wanted to hate her to come in her and then throw her away but damn her and damn his own heart he couldn't do it.

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. All he saw was love and it brought tears to his eyes.

Kate saw him looking at her and she saw a small spark in his eyes.

"Tell me" Jack begged. "Tell me you didn't mean those things. Tell me you love me and want my baby, god Kate please" he begged as he pushed into her.

Kate could feel herself tightening and she knew her release was almost on her. His words brought tears to her eyes and she answered him breathlessly.

"I do love you Jack, I love you more than life. I never meant those horrible things I said. I swear. You're not a monster you're beautiful and I could never grow tired of your love and I have never regretted a single moment I've shared with you." Kate found it to hard to talk as her body arched and began to spasm.

"Come for me baby" Jack said into her ear. He felt the emotion bubbling in him. He believed her when she spoke.

Kate came hard and fast and her body arched in ecstasy. With her arms pinned above her Kate felt like she was slightly out of control when all she wanted to do wrap them around him and touch him all over. She shook and cried out his name as the fire ran through her body.

Jack held her close feeling her body tighten around him and then slowly relax as her passion passed through her. Her head rested on his shoulder and he felt her kiss and lick the wound she left on him when she bit him through his shirt. Her soft voice spoke, "I was so afraid of ruining you but in the end the only thing I did was ruin myself. I don't blame you for hating me." Her voice was weak and spent.

Jack let go of her arms and she slowly lowered them to wrap around his neck. Jack hugged her close and he was still hard inside her. He began to move but no longer at the fast and hard rate. He loved her slow and soothingly. He pulled her from the tree knowing her back must be torn up. He thrust inside her gently and held her tight while she buried her face in his neck. He felt something warm on his neck and realized it was her tears. He felt the regret flow through him of all the horrible cruel things he said to her. He nuzzled her face with his nose and maneuvered her face up to his own. Her eyes were swollen and red.

He smiled softly at her and brought his lips to hers in a soft a sweet kiss while his body loved her. Jack could feel his release coming but he wasn't ready for it, not yet. Jack broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"I love you" he said softly and Kate looked at him with hope, disbelief and shock in her eyes.

"Even after all the horrible things I said?" she asked.

"Can you forgive uh the horrible things I said?" His body was tensing and he was close.

"Yes, oh god yes" Kate said pressing her mouth against his.

"Then so can I" Jack said. With that he gave two solid thrusts and came hard. Kate bit her lip and moaned at the feel of him coming inside of her. She had missed him so badly and her body was greedy with need for him.

When Jack was spent he slowly sank to the ground and cradled Kate in his lap. Kate was placing soft kisses all along his neck and face. Jack smiled and met her lips stilling them from their almost frantic travel across his skin.

"I love you Kate I never stopped." He said softly.

Kate rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him tight. "Can we, can we start over?" she asked.

Jack stroked her back his hand underneath her shirt. His hands gently caressed the scratches he felt that he had inflicted on her.

"No we can't" Jack said.

Kate felt her heart crumble she lowered her head and felt the tears gently drip down her cheeks.

Jack tilted her face up to his. "We were never over so there's no reason to start over"

Kate let out a happy cry and hugged him tight. They sat like that for a few minutes and Jack started to stand. "Come on sweetheart, I need to clean out your hands and look at your back."

Kate stood and dressed quickly as did Jack, both realizing they were on the main trail and anyone could have seen them. Jack took her by the hand and led her toward the hatch. Kate came to a sudden stop and he looked at her curiously.

"Susan is in there" her words were dripping with hate.

Jack pulled Kate to him. "I didn't sleep with her. I was walking back to camp when I stumbled on her. Yes I was drunk, very drunk" he said with a rueful smile. "But I remember now that I turned down her advances. She slept on one side of the fire and I on the other. I swear." Jack said. Kate reached up and pulled his head down and kissed him hungrily.

"I believe you" she said. They walked into the hatch and Charlie and Hurley looked up in shock to see Jack and Kate holding hands.

Charlie grinned, "Oh thank god" he said

Hurley also looked relieved. "Please tell me you made up."

"Yes Hurley we made up" Jack said with a genuine smile and the guys were happy to see their friend back.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Susan came hopping out with the crutches Locke had used. She had changed her clothes and Kate was relieved to see she wasn't wearing Jack's shirt. She was going to wash and bleach it a couple times over. Susan's eyes traveled over the room and stopped with a sudden jolt on Jack and Kate. Her eyes narrowed as she saw their clasped hands.

"Jack" she said in a biting tone. "Care to explain to me what she's doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Kate asked in a haughty tone.

"Have you told her how you and I slept together last night?" Susan asked bitterly. Both Hurley and Charlie cringed hoping this wasn't the first Kate had heard of the situation.

Kate let out a loud laugh, "Oh you mean how he turned your skanky ass down and slept on the other side of the fire? Then yeah he told me. He also told me how you tried to convince him you had slept together." Kate said. She moved away from Jack's grasp and slowly walked toward Susan the way a cheetah would approach its prey before attack.

"He told you that huh?" Susan asked. "Don't you think he's only saying that to make you happy?"

"How many scars does he have on his chest?" Kate asked.

"Excuse me" Susan asked confused.

"Come on sweetheart if you slept with him than you would know how many scars he had on his chest, they are noticeable." Her hands and back were beginning to sting and Kate was quickly losing patience with the island slut.

"Five" Susan said getting in Kate's face. "I licked and kissed them all"

Kate's fist came out of nowhere and nailed Susan in the side of the face sending her crashing to the floor. Jack moved quickly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her away from Susan before any more damage could be done.

"Three you bitch, he has three." Kate sneered.

"You hit me" Susan screeched looking a Kate in shock.

"That's right, come near Jack again and you'll get more than a tap on the face." Kate said her voice turning deadly. Jack gently maneuvered Kate towards the kitchen and trapped her against the counter with his body. Susan got to her feet and stalked out of the hatch, at least as much as one could stalk on crutches.

Kate smirked cockily and turned to Jack who was looking at her with raised eyebrows. "What?" she asked with an innocent tone.

Jack shook his head, "I'm thinking I'm really glad you've seemed to have forgiven me for all the horrible things I said to you."

"Yeah well I said pretty nasty things to you too so why don't we call it a draw and never play that game again." Kate suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Jack said and he leaned down and their lips met in a sensual kiss while Charlie looked on with grins on their faces.

Ok so there was angst, smut, making up, fluff and even some Susan bashing so I hope that covered everything :)


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks so much for the awesome review you guys. Sadly as some of you know I'm going to be ending this story soon. I think I'll be doing this chapter and two after it. I just want to say thanks again to all my reviewers this was my first ongoing fic and I never expected it to go this far here we are at 24 chapter and over 200 reviews so thanks again. Ok moving past the mushy stuff on to the story. Be warned massive and almost obscene smut ahead.

**CHAPTER 24**

"Don't forget right there" Kate said pointing to a bruise that she had on her arm. Jack leaned up and kissed it gently. "And my hands are all scraped up from hitting Susan." She said with a pout. Jack took her hands in his and kissed her raw knuckles gently. The two were lying comfortably in the bed in the hatch. Jack had changed the sheets because Kate refused to lie in it knowing that Susan had slept in it. He had just finished cleaning and bandaging all her scrapes and bruises from her fall and from having her back rubbed against the tree. He was now going over her body which was only clad in a bra and panties, and kissing each mark tenderly. Kate was being of the utmost help by pointing to any little scratch he might have missed. Jack was fully clothed minus his shoes and socks and Kate couldn't help but wonder when he was going to undress and start loving her properly. Though she was thoroughly enjoying the tenderness he was showing her now Kate had missed him since their fight and figured they had a whole week of lovemaking to catch up on. Jack sat up and inspected her carefully. Other than a couple scrapes and bruises she seemed ok. He had questioned her about her fall in lieu of her apparent pregnancy but it seemed her knees and hands took the brunt of it. She had no pain so he was feeling a little better.

He stroked his hand down her side and she giggled.

"Jack that tickles" she sat trying to bat away at his hands. Jack grinned at her and stroked her face lightly.

"I missed you" he said gently. Kate felt the tears fill her eyes and she sat up quickly throwing her arms around him tight.

"I missed you too. I thought I was doing the best for you but I was dying inside." She said her voice muffled in his throat and she nuzzled deep into him.

"Kate no matter what happens I want you to promise me you'll stop worrying about what could happen if we get off the island ok? We don't even know if that will ever happen. And if it does I promise I will take care of you ok?" Jack asked stroking her back lightly with his fingertips so as to not aggravate her wounds.

"I can't promise that I won't worry Jack, it's something I've done for most of my life. I do promise that I will no longer make decisions that are based on my worry." Kate said. She would never leave Jack again thinking it was best for him.

"Good enough for me" he said pulling her back lightly and kissing her forehead lightly. Kate sighed happily as he doted on her. She lifted her face and their lips met in a gentle and sweet kiss. Kate felt her body begin to melt as he moved his lips over hers. A week was much too long to be separated and even though they had just made love an hour ago on the trail Kate didn't care her body wanted him now. She slipped her hands to the bottom of his shirt and began to lift it up to get it off of him.

Jack broke away gently. "Uh uh Kate" he said shaking his head and pulling his shirt from her grasp. "You need to rest"

Kate felt like a little kid being told no. She was full out ready to throw a temper tantrum. "Jack I want you now" she said forcefully.

"Kate" Jack started to argue but was cut off my Kate forcefully pulling him into a deep kiss. Like a snake she slithered her body around and straddled his lap. Jack gave in and kissed her back having every intention of pulling away to make her get some sleep. Unfortunately Kate must have read his mind and was having none of it. Using a little force she pushed him back onto his bed pinning his arms down with her hands. Jack knew physically he could easily shake her off but at the moment he had no motivation to do so.

"Jack" she said in a warning tone. "It has been a long week and we have a lot to make up for. If you continue to misbehave don't think I won't tie you up." Her voice dropped sultrily. Shivers ran up her spine at the thought of having Jack tied down and completely at her mercy. She leaned in closed he hands still pinning him and she gently nuzzled his nose. She felt him harden beneath her through his jeans. Perhaps he too wouldn't mind a little bondage.

"What do you say?" she whispered sexily. "Are you going to be good or bad?"

Jack gave her a wicked smile and sat up quickly breaking her grip on him. He gripped her by the waist and pulled her close so they were face to face.

"I'm a bad bad man" he said into her ear and Kate nearly came right there. She shivered and took a second to regain control of her faculties. "Only problem is if anyone is getting tied up it's going to be you" he whispered. Kate's eyes scanned the room and her eyes fell on something next to the bed. She pushed Jack back and lay fully on top of him kissing him hard. Her hand snuck down to the floor where she saw the shirt. It was one of Susan's shirts and Kate couldn't help grinning evilly. She sat back up rubbing against him and he groaned in pleasure. Kate quickly ripped the fabric and before Jack realized it Kate had his hand tied tightly to the bed post. He looked at her slightly shocked. He hadn't even seen her find the fabric she was using.

As he was trying to figure out how she got the first hand tied she tied the other hand up and Jack was at her mercy.

Jack tugged at the bindings expecting to be strong enough to break them but the minx had secured him tightly. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

Kate giggled and straddled him enjoying the complete control she had over him. She looked at him as if pondering something.

"You have too many clothes on" she said finally. With that she leaned up and gripped the collar or his t shirt and tugged hard ripping the shirt right down the middle exposing his chest. Jack gave her a shocked look and Kate just smiled wider. She scooted off him and undid is pants and pulled them down and was beyond pleased to see his hardened member and see he was just as excited as she was. She took off her bra and panties slowly teasing him and Jack's eyes watched her closely.

"You know you're going to pay for this when these things come off" he said his voice dark but with passion not anger.

Kate smiled and crawled on top of him and leaned her face down just barely brushing his nose. "Yeah, but until then these things stay on." She placed kisses down his neck and chest when Jack spoke.

"You did lock the door right?" he asked definitely not wanting to get caught. Kate stood and checked the door it was indeed locked. As if not quite convinced she scooted the chair over and pushed it against the door which made Jack chuckle.

Hearing him laugh she looked over and gave him a raised eyebrow. "I won't be interrupted" she said and like a cat moved on the bed a top him. She picked up where she left off and dragged her lips from his neck to his chest. She kissed his scars lovingly hating that he had ever had to feel pain. She scooted down and went lower and lower. Jack dropped his head back and closed his eyes as he felt her move down his body. Her mouth was moving all over him and as she got lower and lower the more his breath hitched.

Kate smiled and knelt between his legs rubbing her hands up and down his strong thighs. She leaned down and with no warning to Jack took him into her mouth. Jack jerked slightly sending him deeper into her throat but she stayed in control. She could hear him pulling at his restraints but she smiled knowing they weren't coming loose. She made love to him slowly with her mouth circling him with her tongue. She could hear Jack gasp and moan. She rubbed his thighs harder feeling her own excitement. She moved her head up and down setting a slow and luxurious pace. Kate tasted a slight drop of his release and knew that she was pleasing him. She moaned and the sound sent vibrations through Jack causing him to curse obscenely.

"Kate" he moaned, "Baby I'm going to come"

Kate moved her mouth as little faster and used her hand to stroke him. Suddenly Jack tensed and with a shout spilled his seed into her mouth. Kate drank him eagerly up. When he had collapsed back on the bed Kate release him from her mouth and placed soft kisses on him working her way back up his body. She stretched out and wrapped her arms around his neck lying on him fully. She leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"Kate untie me" Jack said his voice rough. She smiled and sat up kissing is chin.

"Nope, not yet" she said teasing him. He shot her a look. "Not until I'm done with you" she said. With that she reached down and rubbed his soft member within her hand. To her surprise he hardened quickly and Kate was stunned at his stamina. She sat up and moved down so their pelvises were lined up. Kate held him firmly in her hand and impaled herself on him. They both moaned as they felt him move deep within her. Kate began to move as he thrust up inside her. Soon they found a rhythm and Kate could feel her body react and respond to him inside her. She leaned forward bracing her hands on the bed next to his head and they stared deeply into each others eyes as they moved together. Kate felt the passion build in her and she rode him hard causing him to pick up his thrusting which was hard not being able to hold her to him. Kate suddenly felt the world shake and she came hard as she tilted her head back and cried out his name in ecstasy. She whimpered and shook as her body was wracked with spasm. When she was done she collapsed on his chest. She caught her breath and began to massage him with her body matching his thrusts. Within minutes of her own release, Jack came again pouring himself into her. He called her name and bit his lip as his body arched causing him to tug on the restraints hard.

When they came back to reality Kate was lying atop of him and they were breathing heavily. Keeping him inside her, Kate leaned up and untied his right hand. Instead of undoing the other one she took his hand and kissed the slight raw area where the binding had been. She then undid the other and gave that hand the same attention. Suddenly she found her self on her back and Jack a top her. To her utter amazement she felt him grow within her and he began stroking her. Kate let out a moan as his mouth worked over her neck and chest as he thrust in her. Kate felt her release come much too quickly and even though she tried to fight it off it was too much and her body arched within his embrace. Jack had no mercy for her and kept thrusting as she came. The force of the orgasm as he hammered into her set her off again coming twice within seconds. Tears streamed down her face as she was in bliss so amazing it was almost painful. She fell back against the bed and whimpered as her body jerked with aftershocks of her explosion. Jack stilled his thrusts and looked deep into her eyes. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"I'm not done with you yet" he said huskily and Kate felt the shivers run down her spine at his words. "I told you I'd make you pay, I've made you come three times in the matter of minutes what do you say we shoot for four?"

Kate let out a cry as he began to move within her again, there was no way her body could withstand four orgasms, it was impossible. As if reading her doubt Jack smiled and took her lips with his and kissed her hungrily. Kate felt him slide his hand down between their bodies and gently rub her while thrusting in and out. Kate let out a tortured moan as her body began to tighten again. Her heart and lungs felt like they were going to burst and the tears fell harder from Kate feeling completely out of control. Jack sped up his movements knowing she was close again. She scratched and clawed at his back and Jack knew she was close. She opened her eyes and gave him a look almost akin to panic. She felt like she was going to die. Jack slipped his arms around her and held her tight and she felt safer as her world began to spin again. She came again and though it wasn't as hard as it was before it took its toll on her. She sobbed his name as he brought her to her fourth climax. Jack unable to control his own passion came once again in her.

They collapsed on the bed each emotionally and physically drained. Jack used the last of his energy to roll off her and pull her into his embrace. Kate collapsed on his chest and she could still feel the tears falling. She sobbed into his chest but they weren't sad tears they were happy, elated and exhausted tears as he made her body do things it had never done before. Finally exhaustion settled in and her tears dried up. She placed tiny little kisses along his jaw and within minutes the two fell into a deep sleep.

It was many hours before Kate awoke. She opened her eyes and she stretched sending twinges through her body. She would be lucky if she could walk Jack had made sure of that she thought with a smile. She realized she felt Jack moving and she lifted her head to see where he was going when she saw something that shook her world and made her heart want to burst with love. He was lying on his side down towards the other end of the bed she was amazed he was still even on it. He had his face right up to her stomach and he was talking, he was talking to their baby.

"Hi sweet girl" He said gently touching Kate's stomach. She smiled at his insistence the baby was a girl. "It's your Daddy, I know I haven't been around for awhile and I know your Mommy wasn't feeling well but that's over now and everything is ok now. You are going to be so loved when you get here. I used to be afraid of having kids but I'm so excited that you're coming. I figure by what your mommy has told me you should be here in just over seven months. I know this isn't the ideal life but we'll make it work I promise. When you get here you get to meet your Aunt Claire and Uncle Charlie. You even have a cousin named Aaron who won't be too much older than you." Jack said. Kate felt the tears stream down her face but she remained quiet not wanting to interrupt their time together. "I love you little one. I love you and your mommy more than I've ever loved anything in this world." With that Jack placed a soft kiss on her stomach and then moved his way back up towards the pillows. He looked up and saw her looking at him with raw love and affection. Kate opened her arms and they embraced kissing each other deeply. Neither one was quite up for another round of lovemaking but they lay in each others arms kissing and nuzzling. After a few minutes Kate saw Jack deep in thought. She ran her fingers over his face gently smoothing out the worry lines he had. He looked down at her and gave her a beautiful smile in which she returned.

"Kate?" He said taking her hand and kissing it gently. "Will you marry me?"

Ok gang there it is and the smut is dedicated to my friend Becca who complains there is never enough Jate bondage, whatever that means.


	25. Chapter 25

Ok everyone here's the next chapter. I've decided I think I'm going to extend the story a little cause I had an idea so it looks like two more chapters and an epilogue. I keep saying that and the story will never end.

**CHAPTER 25**

Kate sat up from his embrace and looked at him slightly shocked. "Marry you?" she stammered. Jack looked at her and gave her a small smile. He sat up and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Yeah marry me." He gave her a hopeful look. Kate bit her lip and crawled out of the bed; she grabbed his shirt and pulled it on quickly. Jack watched her warily as she started to pace. Was she going to run again? He knew it was sudden and he had sprung it on her but he couldn't help the slight hurt he was feeling at her obvious agitation at his question. "Would it be so bad being my wife?" he asked carefully.

Kate turned and looked at him slightly shocked and she saw his pained expression. She looked at him her face softening.

"Oh no Jack please, I would be honored to be your wife" she said sitting on the bed facing him.

"Then what's the problem?" Jack asked.

"Jack I know I promised to try not to worry about rescue and things like that but Jack if we do get off this island, they're going to take me away. I can't do that to you, I can't swear my life to you when I know that I'm not going to be around to share it with you." Kate said tears pricking her eyes. The dream of marrying Jack and sharing her life with him is such a temptation.

"What if we don't get rescued Kate, what if we stay on this island forever. I want to marry you because I want to make our love official. However, not saying the vows or standing before our friends isn't going to make our love mean any less. Please Kate don't worry about rescue or life off of the island, I made you a promise I'd fix it so please just trust me." Jack said taking her hands in his.

"I do trust you Jack, I'm just scared." Kate said.

Jack pulled her into his embrace and settled her into his lap. "I know you're scared, sweetheart so am I but I want to take the chance I want to risk it."

Kate looked at him chewing on her lip nervously. He was willing to take a risk on her and that was much larger than her taking a risk on him. She imagined being his wife, raising their baby together. She wanted this more than anything she looked at him and smiled. "Ok" she said softly.

"Ok?" Jack asked looking at her his eyes widening.

"Yes" Kate said her smile widening. "I will marry you" she let out a squeal when Jack pulled her down to the bed and settled on top of her.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. He buried his hand in her hair and cupped her head so he could look her directly in her eyes.

"Yes" Kate giggled throwing her arms around his hugging him tight. Jack pulled her mouth to his in a crushing kiss. Kate moaned as his tongue entered her mouth. They kissed deeply and Kate ran her hands up and down his back. Suddenly she broke away and Jack made a disgruntled noise as he tried to pull her back to him. Kate wiggled out from underneath him and jumped up and Jack looked at her strangely.

"Kate what are you doing? Come back to bed." He said patting the pillow.

Kate grinned at him, "We will have time for that later Jack but we have a wedding to plan. You need to talk to Eko and see if he'll marry us and I need to talk to Shannon and Claire and find clothes. You need to find groomsmen and we need mmph" Kate's babbling was cut off by Jack's mouth. He had gotten out of the bed and had pulled her tightly into his embrace.

"Kate get back in bed or I'm going to take you right here." Jack said huskily.

"Jack we have a wedding to plan we can make love later, I oh what are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Seems you've chosen right here" Jack said. He gripped her thighs and lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and clutched at him with her hands. He brought her close and entered her swiftly causing her to moan loudly. He held her still while he stood in the middle of the room thrusting up inside her.

"Oh god Jack" Kate whimpered in her position she couldn't do much so she just leaned her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of him thrusting up inside her and loving her fully. Soon her release was upon her and she cried out his name and was pleased to feel him come right along with her. Jack sat on the bed and cradled her to him. He kissed the side of her head and whispered.

"Now we can go plan the wedding. You can't tell a man you'll marry him and then deny him the right to love you properly." Jack said a smile in his voice.

"Point taken I'll be sure to remember that" Kate said lazily her head still on his shoulder her fingers tracing patterns on his back.

Jack kissed the side of her head and tugged her close, "I can't wait to make you mine" he said with a smile in his voice.

Kate pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "I've always been yours" she said with a slightly confused tone.

"I know" Jack said grinning "But there is something about marriage that makes it special. Like I know when I make love to you on our wedding night as husband and wife, it will be different even though we've made love numerous times before."

Kate felt a delicious shiver run through her body as the thought of a wedding night with Jack. "Hmm" she said nuzzling him. "Makes me almost wish we had waited" she said not really meaning it.

Jack pulled back and gave her a shocked look. "Uh uh no way I am glad we didn't wait." Jack said with mock horror in his voice.

Kate giggled and squeezed his shoulders "What?" she asked innocently.

Jack shook his head ruefully. "I think I would have lost my mind if I hadn't been able to be in you all this time" Jack said into her ear.

"I love it when you talk like that" Kate said stroking his chest.

"Like what?" Jack asked confused.

"You say things that if someone else did it would sound strange, but when it's you I just want you more" Kate said. "Things like you wanting to be inside me" she giggled "It makes me want to jump you."

Jack grinned at her "See and you go and say things like that and I want you more." He tugged her close and kissed her lovingly. Kate broke the kiss after a few minutes. She gave him a shy smile and blushed lightly. "As much as another round with you sounds wonderful, I'm afraid I don't think I can"

Jack gave her a careful glance, "Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

Kate giggled and rested her forehead against his. "I think you've worn me out doctor, I'm kind of sore. A good sore though, a really really good sore" she said kissing the tip of his nose.

"I'm sorry" Jack said concerned. He should have been more sensitive to her needs and known that with all the lovemaking they did in the last day that it would take a toll on her body.

"Don't be" Kate said shaking her head. "I don't feel bad I just know that I need a rest that's all. I feel perfect though and now that I'm your fiancée I have wedding plans to make. Plus I'm sure people are wondering if we're ever coming out of this room." She said kissing his chin.

"Now I'm going to take a hot shower and let some of my muscles relax after all the ravishing you did to me" she said with a wink. She grabbed her pants and threw them on and headed for the bathroom. Jack gave her a minute before he followed her in. They may not make love but Jack couldn't see why he couldn't help her wash her back.

Some time later they rinsed off and true to his word Jack only kissed and caressed her respecting her need to rest. They dressed and headed towards the beach. Kate made a beeline for Shannon and Claire.

"Hey guys" Kate said sitting next to Claire. The two women gave her big smiles. Word had spread that Kate and Jack had gotten back together and there was a collective sigh of relief amongst the survivors.

"Hi yourself" Shannon said looking at her carefully. Kate noticed Shannon's concentrated gaze.

"What?" she asked though she still couldn't hide her happiness from all that was going well in her life.

"You're glowing" Shannon said almost accusingly. "You're lighting up the whole beach"

"You're right she's lit up like a Christmas tree" Claire said.

Kate giggled, "Ok ok so I guess I have to spill all the details huh?" she asked with a smirk. Shannon rolled her eyes as if to say duh. "Well in case you haven't heard Jack and I are back together."

"Oh we know that" Shannon said waving her hand. "We figured it out when Susan came running down the beach blubbering and crying."

Kate grinned at that, it may not be nice to laugh at others misfortunes but that bitch had it coming as far as Kate was concerned.

"Well so anyway Jack and I are back together and though it's not official he is convinced I'm pregnant." Kate said with a big grin and Shannon and Claire giggled excitedly.

"Oh I'm going to be an aunt" Claire said clapping her hands together.

"This is so great" Shannon said. She looked over at Kate, "Wait a minute, granted you're happy about everything else but you look like you're going to pop a blood vessel there's more isn't there?" Shannon asked.

Kate gave the biggest smile she'd probably ever given another human being. "Maybe" she said with a tease.

"Spill it" Claire said.

"Jack asked me to marry him, he wants to get married here on the island and everything" Kate said excitedly. There was a moment of pure silence and then squealing was heard from the blonde women as they jumped to their feet pulling Kate with them and hugging her hard.

"Oh my god that's so romantic" Claire said grinning.

"Ok we have to find clothes and any make up we can as well" Shannon said already going into wedding planner mode.

Kate grinned knowing this wedding would be the best wedding ever.

Jack meanwhile was talking to Sayid and had asked him to be his best man. The Iraqi had been touched and honored at the request and accepted immediately. Jack was telling him he'd like to marry Kate tomorrow or the next day but no later than that. Their conversation was interrupted by loud squeals and screams of delight. It seems Kate had just told Shannon and Claire. Soon Charlie came by and Jack told him the good news. A few minutes later the girls joined and Kate immediately went for Jack and settled in his lap facing the group.

"We we're just discussing details" Jack said kissing Kate on the side of the head.

"Yeah there's so much to do" Kate said but she was excited. Jack gave her a strange look.

"Not that much, I mean we get Eko and the group and we get married." Jack said.

The girls all rolled their eyes at Jack's masculine thinking.

"Jack" Shannon said. "A girl's wedding is the most important day of her life. Every little girl dreams about her wedding and marrying her very own Prince Charming"

"Got that already" Kate said tilting her head back and placing a kiss on his jaw. Jack smiled and kissed her shoulder.

"Anyway it's going to take time, I mean we have to find something to use as decorations we need to find clothes and sew and fix them the best we can. You and Kate have to figure out your vows. It's going to be a couple days to set everything up." Shannon said.

"Plus we have to catch some boar and pick fruit and cook from the hatch for the wedding dinner." Claire said.

Jack shot them a look. "A couple days? No way I was thinking tomorrow the day after the latest." He said looking down at Kate. He wanted to make her his wife and he didn't care what people were wearing or what they ate just as long as he and Kate got married.

Kate turned in his lap. "We'll never get it done in that kind of time. It's Monday what do you say about Friday?" Jack sighed but realized how important this was to Kate and wanted her to have everything she wanted. He could wait for her.

"Ok" he said smiling at her lovingly. "Friday it is but no later" he said trying to sound stern and failing.

Kate clapped her hands and then threw her arms around him hugging him tight. After a few minutes she pulled away and kissed his nose, "Can we go talk somewhere private?" she asked. Jack stood and took her with him settling her gently on the ground.

"Wait" Shannon exclaimed, "Claire and I need to know how many people to dress, who's in the wedding?"

"Well I was hoping you, Claire and Sun would be my bridesmaids" Kate said and the girls all hugged again.

Jack looked at Charlie, "What do you say?"

Charlie grinned from ear to ear. "Absolutely, wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I want to ask Jin and Hurley but that's too many guys" Jack said looking at Kate.

"Ooh no it's not" Kate said smiling. "I'll ask Alex"

So they managed to pick a wedding party and Shannon and Claire went to look for clothes. Kate was going to talk to Sun and Alex after she talked with Jack. She wasn't sure how well he was going to take her request. They sat in the sand away from the crowd.

"I was thinking about how you said our wedding night would be special no matter what" Kate started out. She looked over to see Jack looking at her and she was blown away at how absolutely gorgeous he was. "And I was thinking that maybe it would be even more special if we waited until then to make love again" she said quickly, peeking at him out of the corner of our eye.

"You want to wait until Friday to make love again?" Jack said almost sounding confused.

"Yeah, I just think if we remain celibate for even the next few nights it will make our wedding night really special." Kate said.

Jack rubbed his eyes wearily, it didn't make much sense to him but she seemed to really want it. "Ok if you want to wait we'll wait"

Kate grinned and kissed him hard. "Oh thank you Jack I promise it will be so wonderful Friday night. Imagine how it is between us when we've made love after we've been separated, now it will be like that but we will be making love as husband and wife for the first time." Kate grinned and was so pleased that Jack had agreed.

"Ok but I'm warning you, if you start teasing and playing with me all bets are off" he growled playfully pulling her into his lap.

"I was going to suggest we sleep away from each other" Jack looked up quickly and Kate knew he'd argue that. "But I decided I can't sleep without you."

Jack pulled her close and held her to him as the waves crashed on the beach, the things he did for the woman he loved.

Ok you know the drill sign your lives away and review


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys sorry to make you wait for so long time for an update, I was having mental blockage on this story but I'm back now J

**CHAPTER 26**

The wedding buzz had spread through the camp and the castaways were excited to see their very own royal couple finally tie the knot. The week flew by for Kate who was busily planning and arranging. The women had taken over and the men really didn't have much to do with it besides occasionally trying on a jacket or pants for fitting. Jack was busy as well during the week because it seemed everyone was getting hurt. He was hoping this was just people getting it out of their systems so he could have his wedding go off with no life threatening situations. He was also hoping for the wedding night to go by uninterrupted. Jack sighed as he sat on the couch in the hatch, taking a quick break. The wedding night he thought ruefully. He didn't mind waiting to make love to Kate but damn she wasn't making it easy on him. Every night she wrapped her body around him while she slept and would make soft little whimpers in her sleep. Jack had nearly lost it the night she had unconsciously pressed herself against his back and slipped her hand down the front of his boxers. He at first thought she was just messing with him but no she was sound asleep.

Jack leaned his head back and closed his eyes; he had taken a lot of cold showers this week. He knew he should get to the beach now that Locke had shown up for button duty. He thought of the past week and grinned he was getting married tomorrow. It was strange this time around, when he had married Sarah the couple days before were filled with almost regret and foreboding. That was not the case with Kate; he couldn't wait to get married to her. With Sarah he couldn't think of anything to say in his vows, with Kate he had too much to say. He stood up and headed back maybe he could grab Kate and sneak away for a few minutes.

Kate stood in the sand looking out over the water and was sinking. She had a smile on her face that she had no intention of dropping. She sighed as the ocean air blew gently over her. She was getting married tomorrow; she was going to be Mrs. Jack Shephard starting tomorrow. She felt her smile grow even wider. She had been married once before but it was to a man she didn't love and it was over in weeks. To her this was her real marriage. She loved Jack with all of her heart and had no intention of letting him get away. Her hand rested on her stomach and she smiled. She had grabbed a pregnancy test and was planning on taking it later, she was hoping it was positive so she could surprise Jack on their wedding night. The wedding night, she thought with a blush. A couple times this week she had wished she had never come up with the celibacy idea, especially the nights when he'd kiss her goodnight and she'd get lost in his lips. It usually ended with Jack having to extract himself from her grip and painfully turn away to calm his body. Kate giggled at how gentlemanly he had acted this week. That was one of the reasons why she loved him so much, he respected her and her wishes.

"Shouldn't you be calling the florist or something?"

Kate turned and saw Sawyer standing beside her. She gave him a small smile. They hadn't talked much after he called her out earlier in the week. She truly felt bad about the false hope she had given him. She hadn't planned on using him; at that point she was positive she would never be with Jack again so she had really thought she could start something with Sawyer. Only problem was it could never be a real relationship, Sawyer would want her for real and Kate would just settle on him to make the want for Jack to go away. They both knew it too.

"All wedding plans have been taken from my hands." Kate said with a smile. "All the planning that needed my attention is finished and now my job is just to relax and show up tomorrow. Claire, Shannon and Sun are doing the rest.

"You really going to go through with it?" Sawyer teased but Kate could also hear the underlining tone in his voice. The tone that thinks just maybe he could win over Kate. Kate looked down at her feet which were covered in sand and she felt sad for Sawyer.

"Sawyer, I'm sorry for what I did to you. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair. I was trying to tell myself that Jack and I were over and I used you and for that I'm sorry." Kate said meaning every word.

"Hell Freckles, I knew what you were doing, I just figured you'd stay long enough to maybe feel something for me in return." Sawyer said. "You really love him don't you?" he asked looking at her.

Kate nodded with a small smile. "More than life" she said softly and Sawyer looked away.

"I'm happy for you Freckles, I really am. Jack is a good guy and he'll treat you right. I'd tell you if you ever get bored you know where to find me but I'm not sure that will ever happen." Sawyer said looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

Kate looked at him thoughtfully and slightly shook her head and Sawyer officially resigned in the race for Kate's heart.

"I'm working the hatch shift during the wedding" Sawyer said clearing his throat. Kate smiled in understanding. "Maybe I'll see if Susan wants to be my button buddy" he said with a leer and Kate laughed as the old Sawyer reemerged.

Kate scoffed, "The farther away from my wedding she is the happier I'll be"

Sawyer grinned, "Take that as my wedding gift then a Susan free wedding" They smiled at each other and for the first time the underlining tension was gone.

"Well looks like your groom has hit the beach, so I'll see you around Kate." Kate smiled as he used her real name and watched as he headed down the beach. A few minutes later she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist and pull her close to his body. She smiled and relaxed in his strong embrace. She kicked her feet free of the sand and turned in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"What did Sawyer want?" there was no tension in his voice only curiosity.

"To wish us well and he really meant it" Kate said and Jack gave her a smile.

"It's dinner time what do you say we grab some food and turn in early tonight?" he said placing a kiss along the side of her head.

Kate cringed knowing Jack was not going to be happy with her. She brushed her lips across his.

"How much do you love me?" she asked sweetly and Jack leaned back regarding her suspiciously.

"What do you want?" he asked holding back a smile.

Kate sighed, "I'm spending the night with Shannon and Claire cause you can't see me tomorrow until the wedding." She said biting her lip. He gave her an incredulous look, and before he could argue she pressed up against him. "Please Jack, it's only one night and after that we get to spend every night together."

Jack answered her by pulling her tight against him and kissed her deeply and passionately. Kate moaned as his tongue explored her mouth and his kiss deepened even more and Kate was sure her knees were going to go out as he ravished her mouth. It had been so long since they had made love and Kate's body set afire as he kissed her. She suddenly forgot that she was on the beach or they promised celibacy she wanted him right there and now. When he pulled away Kate couldn't put two thoughts together.

"Ok go" Jack said with a cheeky smile.

"Ok" Kate said bewildered and closed her eyes and waited for his next kiss not remembering where it was she was supposed to go. Jack chuckled and kissed her again. He didn't mean for this one to go as deep but Kate had another idea. She pressed hard against him blinded by lust and she lifted her leg to wrap around his waist. Jack managed to remember they were on the beach and in very public view so he pulled away and she made a disgruntled sound.

"Jack" she moaned and it took everything Jack had to not pull her to the ground and have her right there in front of everyone. "Don't stop" she whispered in his ear as kissed his neck and stroked his hair. Jack gritted his teeth and was about to gently move her away when she whispered in his ear, "Fuck me"

Jack lost it and wrapped her legs around him and was about to carry her to their tent when they heard yelling and cat calling.

"No no no" Jack was aware of Claire and Shannon standing beside him. He ripped his mouth away from Kate to glare at the two women and Kate immediately attached her mouth to his neck.

Shannon grinned, "Come on Jack put her down"

Claire giggled, "I don't think its Jack I think Kate's the problem." Sure enough Jack rested his arms at his side and Kate remained wrapped around him.

"Kate come on you wanted to wait until tomorrow, remember?" Shannon asked. Kate has been so thrilled about waiting for the wedding night she's hate to see her have any regrets. Jack sighed and disentangled Kate from him. When he had her on her feet and pulled her off of him Kate practically let out a growl.

"Hey" Jack said his hands up defensively. "This was your idea, now if you want to call it quits and come back to the tent with me I'm all for it."

Kate bit her lip as her body cooled slightly and she started to get some of her senses back. It would be so easy to just go back into the tent with Jack. She looked at the shelter longingly thinking of the delicious things he could do to her in there. No, she shook her head. She could last one night away from him.

She sighed and looked at Jack and he grinned knowing she already made up her mind.

"Can I at least have dinner with you?" he asked sweetly and Kate smiled.

"Of course" she said.

Dinner went smoothly and afterwards the girls dragged Kate off only after kissing him numerous times. Some of the guys had talked about having a bachelor party with booze, but Jack knew if he showed up to his wedding hung over Kate would have his head. He politely shook the suggestion off and headed for his bed. He lay down and smiled, he felt like a kid at Christmas waiting for it to be morning so he could open presents, or in this case make Kate his wife.

Meanwhile Kate was dozing on a pallet she had a dreamy smile on her lips that didn't go unnoticed by Shannon and Claire. Kate had insisted on going to sleep right away so morning would come quicker and Jack would soon be her husband.

Morning did come finally and it was a beautiful day, at least for a desert island's standards. The sun wasn't too hot and there was a warm breeze that kept the air moving. Kate's eyes shot open and she sat up with giddy anticipation. She looked over and saw Claire and Shannon sound asleep and Kate was having none of it.

"I'm getting married" she exclaimed loudly and both blondes startled awake.

"Tricks are for kids" Claire mumbled sitting up at the jolt of her rude awakening. Kate and Shannon exchanged looks and busted up laughing.

"What?" Claire asked not realizing she had spoken when she woke.

"It's nothing, come on it's my wedding day" Kate said grinning. Soon they were joined by Sun and Alex, who was still learning all about weddings and what they entailed. The whole thing seemed silly to her but Jack was going along with it so it must be ok.

As the women were busy fluttering around to ready for the day the men were a little more relaxed about the affair.

"Well Jack it looks like it will take you five minutes to get ready seven minutes tops. So according to my calculations that gives you another couple hours of sleep." Charlie said with a grin. Jack chuckled; he was way too wired to sleep. He desperately wanted to sneak off to see Kate but he knew he'd get killed by Shannon and Claire.

The wedding approached quickly and Jack found himself at the end of the aisle with his groomsmen and Eko. The girls were all lined up across from him and he watched as Alex kept nervously tugging on the dress the girls found for her. She secretly loved being dressed up so fancy but felt foolish showing it. She glanced up and Jack caught her eye and gave her a wink and Alex smiled and stopped fiddling.

He looked up when Charlie's music introduced Kate and Jack's heart nearly stopped when he saw her. She was wearing a beautiful white summer dress. He wasn't sure where it came from but he didn't care. Her hair was down in wild curls, just the way he loved it. She was barefoot and the white of the dress made her tan skin look even darker. She walked down the aisle and stood before him.

Kate gulped as she saw how absolutely handsome Jack looked in his suit. She also noticed the way he was looking at her and she felt absolute giddy at the entire experience.

Eko brought them through the vows the best he could remember and soon it was time for them to recite their own.

Kate spoke with tears in her eyes as she professed her love to Jack. "The minute I met you I felt something for you Jack. I couldn't and didn't want to explain it but all I knew was when we went for the cockpit and we got separated those minutes of not knowing where you were was torture. I love you so much, everyone says in order to live you need to take risks. That is true of us, I grew up feeling unworthy so I found men who were just that. That was until I met you, you were kind, gentle, handsome and caring. Everything in a man that I longed for but never has the courage to look for. I know you don't believe in fate or the power of this island, but somewhere out there something happened and you and I were brought together the way we always should be. You are my soulmate Jack. After this there will never be another life for me. I love you so much and today I stand in front of you asking you to love me and accept me and to allow me to be your wife." Kate said choking up and a rouge tear escaped down her cheek.

Jack took a deep breath steadying his emotions. "Kate, I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for you. I don't mean in just the sewing my injuries but the fact that you took care of me when I was ready to snap. You didn't allow me to sink into a depression but you fought for me. No one has ever fought for me Kate and that just makes me choke up when I think that I might be worthy of your love. I doubt I ever will be but I'd like to spend every day of my life attempting to be if you allow me. You are truly the most beautiful person I have ever met on the inside and the out and to be here today reciting vows with you show how I am the luckiest man in the world. It would be my greatest honor to be your husband and spend the rest of my life loving you."

Kate wanted so badly to kiss him but she waited for Eko to finish the service.

"I'd like to present Mr. and Mrs. Jack Shephard, you may now kiss the bride." Eko said with a big smile.

Kate let out a happy squeal and Jack pulled her tight and they shared a romantic kiss. When they pulled away Kate buried her face in his neck and cried happy tears, they were married and husband and wife.

The reception was fun and Charlie played his guitar and people danced and ate and laughed. Kate sat with Sun and she looked up to see Jack teaching Alex how to dance and she couldn't help the grin on her face. She had married a true prince and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him. She looked up when she felt a tug on her arm and it was Shannon. Shannon brought her to the side.

"Ok everything is set up" the blonde said happily.

"Oh Shannon you didn't have to." Kate said feeling grateful to her close friend.

"Hey as Maid of Honor it's my duty to make this day perfect for you" Shannon said with a grin. "I got you something as well. This was actually mine and I never wore it, in fact I cut the tag off of it today. I want you to have it." Shannon handed Kate a short silk red nightgown. It was sleeveless with tiny black lace straps and the top had a black lace fringe and it was very sexy.

"Shannon, I can't accept this" Kate said shaking her head at the beautiful lingerie.

Shannon giggled, "I want you to, it's French and silky and it will make Jack go wild. Don't worry I have more for myself" she said with a wink and Kate giggled.

Kate hugged Shannon, "Thank you so much Shannon" Kate said tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh don't cry, you'll make me bawl. Now go ahead and I will send your husband along in a few minutes." Shannon said. Kate grinned and headed off towards the spot she designated for her and Jack's wedding night.

A few minutes later she found Jack talking to Sayid and she tapped his shoulder.

"You're wife would like for you to meet her where you first met." Shannon said. Jack grinned and excused himself from the party as he went off to look for Kate. Shannon smiled and snuggled up in Sayid's arms.

"I don't think I have ever seen him this happy" Sayid said watching Jack head away.

Shannon smiled, "They both deserve it" she whispered and she and Sayid danced closely as Charlie's guitar strummed a slow song.

Jack made his way carefully to the part of the beach where Kate had found Jack bleeding the first day. As he approached he noticed a slight glowing. He arrived and saw blankets placed on the sand and pillows carefully situated at the top of the blankets in a makeshift bed. There were about six or seven candles from the hatch lighting up the area. He glanced around.

"Kate?" he called gently.

"Right here" he turned and his heart caught in his throat as she saw his beautiful wife wearing a sexy night gown.

It took Jack a second to get his bearings, "You look amazing" he whispered and Kate gave him a sweet smile. She approached him slowly and Jack took her into his arms in a soft embrace as if he was afraid he'd break her. They just held each other for a few minutes and Kate pulled back but stayed in his arms.

"Say my name" she whispered and Jack looked at her curiously. "Say my full name" she said her eyes shining.

Jack smiled, "Your name is Katherine Elizabeth Shephard" he said proudly and Kate kissed him hungrily hearing that.

After a few minutes of sensually exploring each other's mouths they pulled away to breathe and Jack led Kate over to the bed. He helped her sit and then sat beside her.

"I have a wedding present for you." He said kissing the side of her head and Kate looked at him her eyes full of love. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I wanted to give this to you during the ceremony but it wasn't quite ready yet." He said handing it to her.

Kate opened the box and her heart leaped to see a beautiful shiny ring. She gently took it out and looked it over. Tears formed in her eyes when she saw a tiny inscription on the inside. _K- For me you are forever –J._

"Oh Jack it's beautiful" Kate whispered.

Jack chuckled, "Well I'd prefer to give you a ring of real gold and some diamonds on top but this was all I could do. Sayid put some kind of coating on it so it won't turn your finger green." He said smiling. "Maybe if we ever get out of here I can get you the real ring you deserve."

"Don't you dare" Kate looked at him horrified. "This ring is perfect and I would never want another." Kate said and Jack smiled touched by her defense of the little ring. He gently took it from her and took her left hand and slipped it on her finger. They sealed it with a sweet kiss.

Kate broke away from his mouth. "I have something for you too." She reached over and handed him a box as well. This one was long and skinny. He opened it and his heart came to a standstill.

He looked at her a loss for words, "Really?" he stuttered and Kate grinned.

"Yup, took it today." Kate said and she watched as Jack's mouth broke into the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"We're…" he choked up with emotion and Kate felt the tears well in her eyes.

"You were right, I'm pregnant" she indicated to the test he held in his hands. Jack placed the test back in the box and set it to the side.

"Come here" he said the emotion strong in his voice. He pulled her onto his lap and she sat sideways and placed her head on his shoulder. Jack gently caressed her stomach while whispering sweet words of love against her hair. Kate sighed happily and snuggled into his embrace. They sat there for a few minutes just enjoying each other.

The embrace somehow turned sensual as Kate kissed his neck gently pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders. He toed off his shoes and Kate began to unbutton his shirt. Even while doing so she couldn't help letting her gaze fall on her wedding band. Soon his shirt was opened and falling off his shoulders to join the jacket. She turned in his lap to straddle his thighs and she quickly undid his pants button and pulled the zipper down. With his help she managed to pull his pants and boxers off and he was now sitting in front of her naked. She smiled at him appreciatively knowing he was hers until the end of time. Jack gently eased her back so her head rested on the pillow her curls lying out like a halo.

He ran his talented hands along her side as his fingers caressed the silky lingerie.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered affectionately. She smiled up at him and opened her arms. He laid on top of her the silk fabric running against his bare chest. Kate made a noise of discontent and Jack looked at her curiously. She sat up slightly and pulled the garment over her head.

"It's beautiful but it's blocking me from feeling all of you" she said as she moved the gown to the side and Jack chuckled. His eyes wandered over her now nude body with hunger and appreciation. "Jack" she whispered and he brought his eyes back to hers. "Love me" she said.

Jack kissed her making her moan against his mouth. He eased his mouth down her neck to her shoulder and to her stomach placing soft open mouthed kisses all over her body. When he reached the juncture of her thighs he gently eased her legs open and placed them over her shoulders. Kate whimpered as she felt his hot breath on her center. She soon cried out when he placed his mouth on her and entered her with his tongue. He loved her like that slowly and smoothly enjoying how her body tensed and undulated for him. He heard her gasp and start making the noises in the back of her throat that she did when she was close to coming so he sped up his ministrations. Moments later Kate came hard and fast crying out his name and Jack moved his way back up her body. He caressed her face and Kate slowly opened her eyes.

"My beautiful wife" he said with a small smile and Kate pressed her mouth against his in a deep kiss tasting her self on his lips. Kate hungrily kissed him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Jack gently slipped inside of her with ease and they both moaned at the connection. Jack stilled when he was embedded fully within her and rested his forehead against hers. Kate gently nipped at his lips playfully and grinned.

"You're inside of me, husband" she said.

"That I am, wife" he replied and with that he gently started to move within her. Kate had been positive that after waiting to make love she would be ravenous for him but the slow and sensual lovemaking was perfect. Jack gently pushed back into her and Kate whimpered as the pleasure built within her body. They moved together in perfect rhythm and the only sounds you could hear were the occasional gasps or moans that escaped their lips. Jack began to press deeper in side her still moving slowly but thrusting in her harder. Kate whimpered as he moved within her farther and farther. She met each of his movements excitedly knowing with each push he would go deeper.

"God Kate" he bit out as he stroked her. "I want to lose my self within you."

Kate's eyes closed in pleasure knowing the feeling, he was moving in her farther than he ever had and she wanted more. Her hands moved down his back to gently clasp his muscular behind. She met his eyes and said huskily.

"Push as hard as you can" she whimpered and Jack pulled out slightly and with a gentle force pushed down hard and deep. Kate pulled his lower body towards her as he thrust and she let out a scream of overwhelming pleasure as Jack was in her farther than he had ever been before. Her eyes rolled back as pleasure and the slightest prick of pain ran through her body. The pain was soon gone and Kate felt her body began to tense as she writhed beneath him. It was if he had passed a new barrier and the pleasure and emotions were running strong through Kate, before she could even warn him she came hard tightening around him enveloping all of him. She cried his name out in a torturous plea as her body succumbed to a deeper pleasure she had never felt before. Jack tried to hold back and watch her release as she writhed and moaned beneath him but the pull of her body was too strong and Jack found him self releasing his seed deep within her womb. Kate whimpered as the hot flow of him filled her body and she tensed and came again. Tears streamed down her eyes and her mouth opened but no sound came out as she was overwhelmed with love, passion and pure pleasure.

Moments later they collapsed on the bed Jack still deep within her. Kate tried to find the words to tell him how she felt but all she could do was stutter and Jack smiled in understanding. He looked at her and kissed her lips gently.

"This might hurt a little" Jack said regretfully as he gently and slowly eased out of her. Kate winced slightly at the quick flash of pain but was sadder about the loss of him within her.

As soon as he was out of her Jack looked at Kate with concern, "Are you ok?" Kate nodded sleepily feeling completely sated. "Baby I need you to stay with me for a second, are you having any pain or do you feel like anything is wrong?" Truthfully Jack had never been inside a woman that deep and with that final thrust he had felt himself move through her into something completely new, he had to make sure she was ok.

Kate smiled at him lazily "So deep" she whispered as she pressed her mouth against his. Jack sighed and kissed her back. She seemed ok besides being lethargic. She didn't seem to have any discomfort or pain so he sighed in relief.

"Yeah baby I know I was in you deep" Jack said against her mouth. Kate pulled back and gave him an odd look through her drooping eyelids.

"Do you think we just traumatized our baby?" she asked and Jack let out a genuine laugh.

"I think the baby is just fine" he whispered brushing the curls out of her eyes.

"mmm I think we need to go deeper each time." She said with a yawn. Jack chuckled as she was drifting off to sleep and not even paying attention to what she was saying. He watched as her body relaxed and she drifted off. He soon drifted off after her.

When morning came Jack found Kate snuggled in his arms her back pressed against his chest and she was just staring and admiring her ring.

He leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder and he felt Kate sigh and relax against his chest. She turned slowly.

"Morning Mrs. Shephard" he said kissing her lips gently.

Kate stretched and grinned, "Good morning to you too my husband."

"How do you feel this morning, any pain?" Jack asked.

Kate rolled her eyes affectionately. "No pain Dr. Shephard, maybe a little stretched but no pain" she said nibbling on his lower lip.

Jack chuckled, "Hey I'm just making sure you're ok."

"It was amazing Jack I mean you were so far in, it hurt for a second but the pleasure overtook me. It was like being a virgin again" she said with a giggle and Jack took her mouth hungrily. They kissed breathlessly awhile when they pulled away for much needed air.

"I guess we should head back" Jack said with a sigh. He and Kate were going to go into the jungle for two days for a quasi honeymoon but Jack needed to check in at camp first and make sure everything was in order. Kate sighed.

"If we must" she said with a smirk. They got up and changed into the clothes Shannon left for them and packed everything up and headed for camp. Kate couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she gently rubbed her stomach and kept looking at her ring. While Jack was off checking in with Sayid and counting meds she was going to show off her new ring to Shannon and Claire. As they approached the camp they heard yelling and screaming. Jack threw Kate a concerned glance and walked carefully to the clearing the survivors were jumping up and down and hollering. Charlie saw the confused newlyweds and ran up to them.

"You guys, you guys. The signal fire was spotted by a cruise liner they sent a messenger boat to find out how many of us there are, they are coming back with bigger boats we're rescued!" he exclaimed. As the survivors cheered in happiness Kate felt her heart shrink in her chest for she knew her life was now over.

Ok gang there it is so please read and review, and just a tiny hint about next chapter please welcome back Dark Jack.


	27. Chapter 27

Well Holy Cow when I started this fic I never imagined it would turn into 27 chapters and 257 reviews later. I appreciate all the support and feedback I received. Sadly this is the last chapter of I Don't Believe You. It's not really that sad it is just for me because this is my first continuous fic and the whole process has been a learning experience to help me write other fics. So thanks again so much to all my lovely reviewers and I hope you like this chapter. I think you will be happy to learn some of your questions will be answered.

**CHAPTER 27 **

Jack didn't even hesitate as he grabbed Kate by the shoulders and held her steady. She was shaking and looked positively terrified.

"Kate, Kate look at me." Jack's voice held command and no room for argument. He didn't want to be stern with her but he was afraid it would be the only way to get through to her. Kate looked up slowly and her lower lip trembled and her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Kate do you trust me?" he asked bluntly.

Kate nodded knowing that above all else she trusted Jack with her life.

"Good, baby you need to hear me ok? No matter what happens don't run. Alright? I need you to trust me when I tell you I'm going to fix this but you can't run." his voice went from stern to almost sounding desperate.

Kate let his words fill her. She was so scared she knew he believed he could rescue her but could he really. She could run and be free again, but she realized she didn't want to run. She and Jack were married now and she was having a baby. On the run she'd have to leave Jack behind and their baby would be in constant danger. At least in prison she could get health care and she could see Jack when he came to visit. Never in a million years would Kate have believed prison was the better option. But it was. She threw her arms around Jack and held him tight.

"I won't run, I promise I won't run." She held him so tight afraid she was seconds from never holding him again. She placed hurried kisses along his neck and jaw in a desperate attempt to feel as much as she could before it was all over. Jack understood her desperation and he reached down and grabbed her thighs and lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jack took a quick look around and slipped quietly in the jungle. He pressed her against a smooth tree and their mouths met in a crushing kiss.

"We don't have a lot of time." She gasped against his mouth as he fumbled with the button and zipper of her jeans. He set her down and ripped her jeans and panties off and she stripped her shirt off. Jack pulled his off and had her pinned with her legs around him in seconds. She ripped at his jeans and pushed them down as far as she could. He wasn't wearing any underwear and he shifted her against the tree and a second later buried himself inside of her deeply. Kate let out a cry as he filled her and he growled against her neck as she took him all the way in. Their coupling was frenzied as Jack braced his arms to keep her back from scraping the tree. He pounded into her and Kate whimpered his name meeting every thrust with one of her own. Jack looked up and saw her with her head back and eyes closed.

"Open your eyes Kate" he gasped and Kate did and their stares collided. "I love you so much and it's going to be ok" he said in between thrusts.

"I love you too" she moaned. "Please Jack don't forget me" she begged and tears spilled over her cheeks. Jack pulled her off the tree and just held her in his arms as he loved her. She was close by the whimpers she always made when ready for her release. He thrust into her deep and hard.

"I will never forget you because you're not going anywhere. Just trust me." He asked and she nodded and pressed her mouth to him as she came hard and fast. Her cry of ecstasy was muffled by his mouth and seconds later she felt his release rip through her as he came hard. She tried to feel everything as she was flooded with warmth as he filled her up. She never wanted to forget this feeling.

When they regained their breaths Jack set her back on her feet and Kate let out a tiny sob when he pulled out of her. He knew they had to get back and he needed to talk to someone in charge. He kissed her gently and slowly and his kisses calmed her slightly. They dressed and went back towards the beach. Jack pulled her to him and kissed her again whispering words of eternal love which Kate returned in a strangled voice. She felt like her heart was about to explode. As they entered the beach it looked like something out of a movie. There were boats everywhere and people running around and the survivors were still celebrating their rescue. Kate glanced over at Jack and watched as his eyes scanned the beach taking everything in. Though she wished they just could have stayed here she was happy that Jack would be getting off the island. He could go home and practice medicine again with proper tools and sterile surroundings. He wouldn't be responsible for the lives of forty some people anymore either. He seemed to focus on something and looked down at her.

"There are people who look like they are security on the cruise. I think they're looking for you." He said quietly.

Kate felt her heart get stuck in her throat; her instinct to run was overwhelming as she looked back at the jungle. She could lock herself in the hatch and just stay here it would be so easy. She took a breath and calmed herself. That would never work and what would happen to Jack? He would never leave her so he would be stuck here as well. Plus she promised him not to run.

"I guess I better go turn myself in" she said her voice wavering.

"It's going to be ok I promise sweetheart" Jack said squeezing her hand. They slowly walked across the beach and came face to face with an older man in a uniform. The man did a double take as the elusive fugitive Kate Austen seemed to be standing right in front of him.

"My name is Kate Austen and I'd like to turn myself in please" she said quietly and the man regarded her curiously, she was nothing like he had expected. He glanced up to see a man standing beside her. He had an air of leadership and importance about him. He looked the crewman in the eye as he spoke.

"She is no threat to you and is pregnant. She is also my wife and I expect her to be treated in a respectful manner." Jack said.

The crewman nodded, "As long as Ms. Austen shows my people respect she will be treated the same." He said fairly.

"Mrs. Shephard" Kate said shyly. "If you wouldn't mind calling me by my married name please."

The man nodded, "As you wish ma'am." He took out a pair of handcuffs and Kate gave Jack a sad look as she held her arms out. She didn't want him to have to see her this way. He cuffed her and motioned for two other men to escort her onto one of the boats. Jack leaned in and kissed her gently as they started to lead her off. She looked in his eyes and no words had to be said. Everything she needed to survive this he conveyed in the deep look he gave her.

When she was gone and out of Jack's line of sight the crewman cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Dr. Shephard, I didn't introduce myself properly. My name is Lt. Gregory Mitchell, I promise by my position your wife will be treated with care. Your name was on the list with a special notation next to it. It seems the Pentagon and White House wanted to be informed immediately if you were recovered safely." he said looking at Jack.

Jack, whose eyes were still on the ship were Kate was now, nodded. "I would like a phone as soon as possible if that wouldn't be a problem. Also I need to know where my wife is being held."

"I'm not sure if it will be possible for me to let you visit her but I can see what I can do." Gregory said nervously. Something about the cold and quiet stature of the doctor made him very nervous.

Jack looked at him for a second. "I'm not worried about that, now if you excuse me I need to make sure everyone is ready to go. If you wouldn't mind having that phone when I board?"

Gregory nodded and Jack walked off. The crewman shook his head, he had heard rumors about the doctor when his name had come up but how he ended up married to a fugitive he had no idea. What he did know was he wouldn't be questioning that in Jack Shephard's presence. Jack managed to get everyone who was leaving on board. He had run into Sayid who had asked about Kate's welfare Jack had just replied she was going to be ok. Sayid had then informed Jack that a couple people have decided to stay on the island. Rose, Bernard, Locke and Eko were a few of the people who didn't want to go back.

"Is there any changing their mind?" Jack asked concerned. It didn't sit right with him leaving these people behind.

Sayid shook his head. "They said they would rather stay here and live their new lives out. Rose also said to tell you its ok and that by you leaving you're not abandoning them."

Jack smirked how well some of these people knew him. He sighed he would feel responsible but on the other hand he had a wife and a baby he was responsible for as well. He sighed and nodded. They managed to get all the people on to the boat and Jack being the leader and caregiver was the last to get on. He looked back at the island that he had so despised and felt melancholy. He hated the island but it gave him Kate. He silently said goodbye to those who chose to stay and those who passed away and rested there. He knew when they got home it would be his job to tell the families of those who perished.

They made it to the cruise ship where they boarded and people were talking excitedly. As soon as Jack got aboard he was met by a man who would take him to a phone. He was led to a private room where he would have the chance to make some calls without interruption. Though it had been awhile Jack still remembered the phone numbers he needed. He called one of his associates from his days in the government Dean Watkins.

The phone rang once, twice, "Hello" came the voice of his old friend.

"Dean, its Jack." Jack said happy to get through.

"Jack, we found out you were ok. Man buddy it's been a long time. Most people when wanting to get away to the beach, just go to the Bahamas or something" Dean said chuckling.

Jack grinned, "Listen man I need a favor"

"I'm actually on my way to you. The minute word got back that 815 was found they sent me. I picked up a helicopter outside Figi and I should be out to you in about twenty minutes." Dean said looking out the window.

Jack sighed in relief, he couldn't ask for a better situation.

"So what's the favor?" Dean asked curiously.

"Ill wait until you get here" Jack said "See you in a few" Jack hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes. He needed to talk to Dean and see Kate as soon as he could, he was afraid she was scared.

Kate was sitting in a private cabin while Jack was waiting for Dean. Gregory had stopped by to check on her and he seemed very nice. She had two guards one named Patrick and the other Richard. Patrick was very nice and asked her questions about the island, not prying into her life but life on the island in general. Richard just stared at her and she got the feeling he didn't like her at all. She had just explained to Patrick that she and Jack had gotten married and she asked if she could use a bathroom. Richard grabbed her arm and led her to the washroom. When she was done she looked into the mirror and was shocked. She could actually swear she was glowing. Even with all the hell going on around her pregnancy was agreeing with her already. She affectionately rubbed her belly and went to exit the room. Richard was waiting for her and he roughly grabbed her arm again. Kate was a little off balance and his pull sent her off her feet and she accidentally fell into him and he hit the wall smacking his arm. Patrick saw the whole thing and jumped to help straighten Kate out. Before either Patrick or Kate could react Richard swore at Kate and his hand came around backhanding her so hard she flew back into Patrick's arms. Luckily he caught her so she didn't fall to the floor. Patrick quickly moved her to the chair and looked her over worriedly. Her lip was split and bleeding profusely.

"What the hell is your problem?" he shouted at Richard. Kate was trying to hold in the tears from the pain. She didn't want to cry in front of them she wanted Jack so badly at the moment.

"She was trying to escape" Richard said nastily.

"You tripped her you jackass! Jesus Christ, she's pregnant for god's sake. Do you even know who the father of her baby is? He's going to kill you" Patrick said in a panic. He had been in the military and had heard all the stories of the infamous Jack Shephard. He was terrified of what Shephard would do to him while just being in the room while his pregnant wife got hit.

"What do I care about some low life that knocked her up" Richard said.

"You were in the army man, when has Jack Shephard ever been a low-life?" Patrick hissed and watched as the blood slowly drained out of Richard's face.

"Jack Shephard?" he stuttered.

"Yeah as in this is Kate Shephard, mother of his child and he is on the boat waiting to come in here." Patrick said as he gently wiped the blood from Kate's lip. He looked at her sympathetically. She smiled at him softly grateful that he had been kind to her. She was also intrigued by the way they talked about Jack. He had said his name had become popular throughout the military but it seemed to scare people to death as well. She saw the darker side of Jack but she knew she hadn't really seen it and she wondered what these men knew of the man who she loved with all her heart. Richard paced the other side of the room and Kate looked at Patrick.

"Thank you" she said softly. She looked in Richard's direction. "I promise I'll make sure Jack knows you had nothing to do with this and that you helped me." She said.

"Mrs. Shephard, I don't want you to think I'm only being kind to you because of your husband. Lt. Mitchell said you should be treated as well as you treat us. As far as I'm concerned you have done nothing to not deserve my respect." Patrick said with a slight blush and Kate smiled.

"Do you know if they are going to let me see Jack soon?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know ma'am they haven't really told us much." Patrick said.

"You work for the cruise line?" Kate asked making conversation and ignoring Richard.

"No actually Richard and I work here for Homeland Security. Kind of like the police for the boat."

"That's nice" Kate said looking at her hands. She missed Jack and her lip burned like hell. She just wanted him to walk in and hold her.

Jack stood at the top of the ship watching as the helicopter landed. Dean jumped from the air vehicle and made his way to Jack. They hugged slapping each other on the backs and made their way back down the boat where they could talk in private. When they were alone Dean looked at Jack and shook his head.

"Jesus you look like hell, but then again you always look like hell."

Jack chuckled as that was the way his friend showed affection. "Thanks man"

"So what's this big favor that you need?" Dean asked setting his stuff on the table in the room.

"I think I'm going to be calling in all of my markers" Jack said seriously and Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at Jack shocked.

"What the hell happened on that island Jack?" he asked.

Jack gave him a secretive smile. "I fell in love"

Dean looked at him still confused. "Jack you have the ability to bring many important people in Washington to their knees and you want to do this over a woman?"

"Not just any woman Dean, she's my wife and is carrying my baby." Jack said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Wow, leave it to you to land on a deserted island and find the perfect woman" Dean said rubbing his hair. "So what's the deal?"

"Kate Austen is my wife" Jack said bluntly and he watched Dean close his eyes and rub his forehead.

"Jesus Christ Jack, are you kidding me? The fugitive?" Dean asked.

Jack's eyes flashed darkly for a second. "Her name is Kate and no I'm not kidding she's my wife. I know what she did back home, but what she did on the island makes up for it ten times over. She saved lives, delivered a baby, hell she saved my life the day of the crash" Jack said. "I need to get her out of this. She doesn't deserve to be in jail."

"There are three crimes linked to her" Dean said trying to sort things in his mind.

"Only one real crime. She murdered her stepfather who was abusive by the way. Her friend Tom was killed but it wasn't her fault, he chose to stay in the car with her. The bank robbery she saved the bank managers life and handed over three wanted criminals. Those last two she'd be looking at probation for. So only crime she'd do time for would be her stepfather." Jack said anxiously.

Dean mulled it over for a few seconds. "Kate Autsen has been big news since the crash. Her getting freed has the potential of being a pretty big scandal. The stepfather was he a worthwhile member of society?"

Jack shook his head, "No, jobless beat on Kate and her mother. He was a drunk and overall louse. Only person who would stand up for him would probably be Kate's mom because she was so beaten down by him and she passed away from cancer. Don't worry about the media you sit half the survivors in front of a camera and they tell their experience and you'll realize these people have been through hell. Kate has paid for her sins Dean; she's not a danger or a threat to anyone else. You know me you know what I've done to protect innocent people, do you really believe I'd allow a psychotic killer to be set free?" Jack pleaded.

Dean let out a sigh and stared at the table. "It could work" he said after a few minute. "I want to meet with her get a feel for her and I'll make some calls. I can't promise anything Jack but I will try."

Jack grinned, "Thank you thank you so much. You want to go see her now?"

"You mean do you want me to go see her so you can come with?" Dean chuckled as they headed for the door. "Come on I want to see the woman that snagged the great Jack Shephard."

They walked to the cabin where Kate was being held and ran into Gregory outside the door.

"Lt. Mitchell, my name is Dean Watkins I'm with the White House" he showed a badge. "If it's alright with you I'd like to meet with Ms. Austen…I mean Mrs. Shephard." He said throwing Jack a smirk.

"Sure" Gregory said opening the door. That's when all hell broke loose.

Jack walked in first and his eyes immediately went to Kate. His stare immediately fell on Kate's swollen and bloody lip. His eyes quickly took in the scene before anyone even knew he had entered the room. There was an officer of some sort sitting with Kate and she was smiling at him. The other officer was skulking in the corner. Jack was across the room and had the officer skulking against the wall by the throat and he began to squeeze the man's windpipe. Gregory and Dean came in confused when Dean saw the prisoner with the bloodied lip.

He looked at Gregory quickly, "I take it she didn't have that when he last saw her" he shouted as he went to Jack to try to peel him off the officer who was beginning to turn blue.

"Jack!" he exclaimed. "Jack let him go, what's the point of helping Kate if you're in jail?" he said prying at Jack's hands as hard as he could.

"Jack stop, please baby" came a female voice from across the room and to Dean's utter amazement Jack pulled away. He looked over towards Kate and released the officer. He turned back to him and whispered something and the man looked like he was ready to cry.

"Get him out of here" he said to Dean and Gregory led the gasping man out of the room. Jack looked at Kate and she held her arms out to him. He walked to her and lifted them since she was handcuffed to loop over his head and rest on his shoulders. He examined her lip gently his eyes questioning her in concern.

Kate smiled and stroked his hair. "I'm ok it wasn't too bad and Patrick here took care of me." She said with a wink. Jack looked over at the man who also looked close to passing out.

"Thank you, you took care of my wife that is a big deal to me." Jack said reaching over to shake the stunned man's hand.

"No problem, I uh it's an honor to meet you sir." Patrick stammered. He looked at Dean who nodded for him to leave as well and he quickly left the room.

Jack sat in the chair and pulled Kate into his lap kissing her neck and face all over, paying special attention to her wounded mouth. Dean stepped back and watched the couple somewhat amused. He and Jack were friends and he had seen Jack around Sarah a couple times but never had he seen his very dangerous friend be so gentle.

Kate kissed his lips. "I missed you" she whispered.

"I missed you too" he said and he worked her mouth open with his tongue.

"Jesus you two really are newlyweds." Dean said setting his briefcase on the table. Jack shot Dean a dirty look and Kate smiled at him shyly.

"Dean Wilkins" he said nodding in her direction. Knowing it would be more embarrassing for her if she had to shake his hand with handcuffs on. "Jack has asked me to look in on your situation."

"Are you a lawyer?" Kate asked.

Dean smiled "Not exactly, but Jack is pretty determined to help you out and since I owe this man my life, I'm all in"

He asked Kate to tell her story and with the support of Jack she told Dean everything. When she was done she felt exhausted and leaned against Jack's strong chest and he caressed her hair. Dean was making notes when he looked at Jack.

"I have no connections with the governor of Iowa." He said with a sigh, "This may take awhile."

"Screw the governor" Jack said getting both Dean and Kate's attention. "I told you I wanted to call in my markers."

Dean gave a sigh and sat back down. Kate sensed something big was going on but she wasn't sure what it is.

"Jack I don't want you to do anything risky for me." She said stroking his cheek.

"It's not risky but it's what needs to be done" Jack said stroking her hair. He looked back up at Dean. "Do what you have to, tell him I'm protecting my family and I need his help." Jack said solemnly. Dean nodded and headed out the door and went to make a few phone calls.

"Jack" Kate said. "What's going on?"

Jack sighed and looked off towards the door as he spoke it was like he went somewhere else.

"When I left the military I was pretty lost. I had been doing a lot of things in my life that I wasn't sure how to get over, how to deal with. I had pretty much given up any chance of being a doctor. I was pretty gone. I traveled a bit and ended up in South America." He stopped as if reliving something in his mind. Kate stilled knowing that his deepest secrets involved his time in South America and Asia.

"I traveled around, stayed to myself. Did odd jobs you know enough to pay the bills. Drank lots and well there were women" Jack said looking down. "I was a complete mess and on the verge of literally killing myself. Then one day I overheard some low lives discussing a kidnapping plot. In South America kidnapping is almost an economic trade down there. People will just grab anyone and hold them ransom. If they happen to come from money great if not they usually get executed when the family refuses to pay. This kidnapping plot was different though. They were very specific in their target. Kidnap young girls and sell them to the sex traders. They turned their victims into sex slaves. They mostly used kids and young girls. Spring Break they would grab American tourists who were too busy gawking at the sites and not paying attention to their surroundings. I don't know why but I became obsessed with stopping them. I managed to get in with one of the guys made him think I was looking for an easy buck. I knew I had to get evidence and get the main people. To do that I had to watch some of these girls get sold. I called my contacts at home and managed to set up a selling rig where I would sell the girls to government agents. The girls would be saved and these guys would get their money without a clue. The kids were the worst they were so damn tiny and I did all I could but I know I failed some of them. The government moved on my information and took down the organization. They made it look like I went underground and then I was encouraged to head to Asia and work with another group. I was going by an alias and had longer hair. No one connected me back to the American government." He said his voice still soft and Kate kissed his chin gently.

"My name was good with the group and I was enfolded into their core. I managed to pull the same rig there sell girls and kids to safe people it worked for awhile. That was when they grabbed a teenage girl visiting from America. She was from the East Coast and was trying to rebel from her family and she thought what better way than running away to Thailand. Only problem was this girl was no ordinary girl. She came from a very political family"

Kate listened to his horrible story feeling pain for all these people and for Jack as well.

"I recognized her and unfortunately so did they. They had a lot of bids on what a girl of her stature could go for. I called home in a panic and tensions were high. I managed to get connected to her father. He asked me to get her out no matter what the cost. So I did, I killed a lot of people that night, it was pretty much the equivalent of a massacre. I got her and the other twenty five prisoners out." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "He didn't want the public to know his daughter had been jeopardized so easily and they kept it quiet. The Thailand government didn't really press it because they had just gotten rid of some of their worst criminal element. I think it went down as some drug cartel that got executed. Her father told me he owed me so I'm calling in my favor." Jack said.

Kate leaned forward and pressed her lips against his hard kissing him deeply "My poor baby" she whispered as she soothed him with her lips. Jack grasped her close. He had never told anyone this entire story before and to unload it and still be loved was worth all the treasures in the world. Kate placed gentle kisses against his face saying softly how much she loved him and that things were ok now. Jack buried his face in her neck and just breathed her in. They stayed in this position for awhile when the door opened and Dean came in. He felt bad for interrupting them in what was an intimate embrace but he needed to do it.

"Kate I need you to look this over." Dean slid a piece of paper in front of her. Jack scooted out from underneath her and allowed her to sit in the chair and concentrate on what she was reading. After a few minutes she looked up confused.

"I don't understand?" she asked Dean. She looked at Jack but he was slowly walking the length of the cabin apparently in deep thought.

"It's a full pardon for any crimes you may have committed in your lifetime." Dean said with a smile. "Under the circumstances that you don't ever willfully commit any more crimes this is legal and binding. If you ever do return to a life of crime you will probably be shown no leniency. So are you ready to settle down and make an honest man out of this joker?" he said gesturing to Jack. Kate felt the tears fill her eyes she couldn't believe this. She watched as Jack seemed to pull himself together and the look he gave her was filled with promise and hope for their future.

"All you have to do is sign here and you're free Kate" Dean said. Kate looked at the signature that was already on the piece of paper and her breath caught in her throat. Jack's words suddenly came back to her. _Do what you have to, tell him I'm protecting my family and I need his help. She came from a very political family. Her father told me he owed me so I'm calling in my favor._

"Jack this is signed by the President of the United States" she said stunned. Jack met her gaze and saw she understood and he gave her a nod and smile.

"Sign it baby and let's get out of here" he said giving her a wink. Kate was still in shock that Jack had confessed that he saved the President's daughter. She was almost more stunned by that than the fact that she was free. She picked up the pen and signed her name and set the pen down and Dean grinned and took the document.

"Congratulations Mrs. Shephard you are officially a member of society again." He said with a chuckle. He leaned forward and uncuffed her hands. Kate was immediately picked up and embraced by her love and husband.

Dean chuckled as he watched them hug and kiss each other. "I've arranged a cabin for you both." He handed a key to Jack with a grin. Jack whispered something to Kate and she nodded she walked towards Dean and gave him a hug she then went outside to give Jack and Dean a moment of privacy.

"How hard did you have to fight to get the pardon?" Jack asked curious.

Dean smiled, "Surprisingly not too hard. I explained the situation and how Kate worked hard to keep other people alive and her debt to society should be paid off. I then mentioned that she was your wife and carrying your child. I think that was the winning argument. You're so his favorite" Dean said rolling his eyes sarcastically and Jack laughed.

"Thanks man I owe you" Jack said shaking his hand.

"Nah you almost did, had he turned the pardon down I would have had some money and passports waiting for you when we docked. If anyone could just disappear I know you could. But since it didn't come to that I'm still in your damn debt." Dean said with a chuckle. "I mean a guy carries your bullet riddled ass through a war-torn Columbian jungle once and he thinks you should appreciate it or something." Dean teased.

"Well I better go see to my wife" Jack said.

"Is that what they're calling it nowadays?" Dean asked. "So I've decided to stay on the cruise in case of any problems." He said as they exited the room and Jack caught Kate's eye as she waited for him in the hallway.

"You just want to see how many love starved women survived the island." Jack smirked.

Dean grabbed his heart in mock pain and Kate giggled hearing the conversation. "You wound me Jack"

"There are a couple nice ladies from the crash yes, just stay away from the Australian blonde with the little boy." Jack said as he and Kate started to head to their room.

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"She's my baby sister" Jack called back as he and Kate turned down a hallway and out of Dean's sight. He sat there for a second. "A wife, a baby and a sister, what is happening to Jack Shephard?" He mused to himself.

Jack and Kate made it to their room and the minute Jack closed the door behind them they were all over each other. They kissed hungrily and frantically as they tore at each others clothes. They had all the time in the world to take it slow next time. Right now they needed each other with a primal hunger. Jack stripped off his shirt and pants as Kate ripped off her clothes. Finally they both stood before each other naked. Jack eyed her like a gourmet meal and Kate smiled and held her arms out to him. A second later she was lying on the bed and Jack had himself deep inside of her. He plunged into her deep and hard and Kate cried out in ecstasy as she felt completely out of control. Jack dragged her to the edge of the bed and stood bringing her lower body off the bed as he thrust inside of her filling her with his large manhood. Kate grasped the sheets and blankets crying and whimpering his name as he hammered into her. Suddenly she arched and screamed as she came hard. Jack moved her back onto the bed and spread himself over her deliciously pushing her into the bedding. She gripped his waist with her legs and eagerly met his rapid thrusts. He came with a cry and shudder and his release flooded her body and Kate came again as the sensations ran through her. They collapsed and tried to catch their breaths. Kate stroked his back lovingly and teased him.

"Sometimes I think you only want me for my body" she said and Jack chuckled, his breath blowing on her neck.

"Damn you're on to me." He said with a smirk.

"Well its ok because I really only want you for your body." Kate said and Jack smiled and moved them to pull the cover down and they laid in the large bed enjoying the feel of a real bed besides the poor substitute the hatch offered compared to this.

When they were settled Jack rested but found Kate was having the opposite reaction to their love making. She was positively giddy and sat up making the bed bounce. She looked at her husband and gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen.

"I'm free Jack" she said almost expecting this to all be a dream.

"You're free baby." Jack said running his hand along her bare back. She gave him a naughty smile and seconds later she jumped him pinning him to the bed. Jack laughed at her antics and Kate kissed him all over.

"We're married and we're going to have a baby and I'm not going to jail." Kate squealed as she hugged him tight in pure joy and excitement. Jack smiled and kissed the side of her head. Kate leaned up to look in his eyes. "I have a whole lifetime with you Jack, you told me you'd get me out and you did." She kissed him hungrily and then giggled. Jack loved this silly side of her. She looked at him her eyes dancing. "A whole lifetime of having you anyway I want" she giggled again and Jack felt himself harden.

"So the kinky is coming out is it?" he teased and Kate leaned over and ran her tongue up his shoulder to his neck and nibbled on his ear.

"Oh yeah" she said breathlessly. Jack groaned and rolled her on her back. He stroked her hair and they smiled at each other.

He stared deep into her eyes as he slowly entered her and made love to her in slow and steady thrusts. Kate was moaning and gripping him tight as he loved her once again this time slow and sensual. She wanted to hear him so she squeezed him tight within her and to her pleasure he groaned loudly. Kate couldn't help doing it again and he gasped and moaned sensually as she loved him back. He looked up at her and saw the mischievous glint in her eye.

"I want to make you scream" she said sweetly.

Jack grinned. "You first" he said as he sped up his movements and hit her in the right position sending her into a loud cry of pleasure. Encouraged by her sounds he moved quicker and reached down to finger her while he thrust inside her. Kate came with a scream so loud he was sure the neighbors would complain. Kate got her revenge by milking him with her body with everything she had and Jack came with a loud moan and collapsed on her. He rolled off of her and she gave him a satisfied smirk. He leaned over and whispered to her.

"There are so many ways to be inside of you and I'm going to enjoy every single one of them." he nibbled on her lips. Kate smacked him with a pillow and laughed.

"Mmm give me a few minutes and I'm all yours" she said yawning. Jack smiled and pulled her into his embrace. They laid there for awhile and just enjoyed being with each other.

"This is the beginning" Jack said into her ear.

"Of what?" she murmured.

"Of spending the rest of our lives together" Jack said and Kate smiled, she rolled over and snuggled into his embrace and kissed his neck while he gently caressed her hair. Kate was in love, free, a wife, a soon to be mother and completely happy. The man she loved and adored was holding her thinking just how complete she made him. They drifted off to sleep both happy and truly relaxed for the first time.

**THE END**

OK guys there it is. I have hinted that I might be willing to do a sequel. I hate to say I'm kind of waiting for the new season of Lost to start to see how it unfolds. The rumor is Kate is making her final choice and sadly if its Sawyer I probably won't watch the show much more and I have a feeling my desire to write will be gone so I guess all I can do is wait and see :) Thanks so much and I luv you guys.


End file.
